vida secreta de una adolescente japonesa
by Tany22
Summary: Una noticia inesperada en la vida de Sakuno la llevara a transformar su vida entera ¿podra el frio tenista, Ryoma, descubrir que oculta la nieta de su entrenadora? y ¿que son esos nuevos sentimientos que la joven despierta en el?
1. Vida Cotidiana

**Capitulo 1: "vida cotidiana"**

Su nombre era Sakuno Ryuzaki, era una excelentísima estudiante de secundaria, capitana del club de tenis y además delegada de su clase. Siempre había sido aplicada, educada y dulce así que tenía muy buena relación con las personas.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella aun era muy joven, por lo que ahora vivía bajo custodia de su tío y su abuela. Su tío, Takei Ryuzaki era un tenista conocido mundialmente, nunca se encontraba en casa, así que quien mas la cuidaba era su abuela Sumire Ryuzaki quien también era entrenadora en el instituto al que iba.

-¡Sakuno arriba, si no llegaras tarde!-se escucho detrás de la puerta de la habitación, la joven debajo de el edredón se dio la vuelta y luego de un rato se levanto sin muchas ganas.

Sus largos cabellos cobrizos se encontraban todos revueltos y se refregaba sus ojos intentando despertarse. Finalmente se paro frente al espejo del baño, observando a esa desastrosa joven de cabellos cobrizo y grandes ojos carmín.

Comenzó cepillándose los dientes, luego paso su peine por sus rizos para acomodarlos en su lugar. No tuvo que luchar demasiado, amaba su cabello y siempre estaba cuidándolo por esa razón eran suaves, brillosos y con aroma dulce.

-¡las ocho menos diez, Sakuno! -grito su abuela nuevamente desde la puerta.

-¡ya voy!-respondió, salio corriendo del baño y con saltos graciosos se puso el uniforme lo mas rápido posible.

-¡Sakuno Ryuzaki las ocho en punto, llegaremos tarde!-grito Sumire desde la planta baja, se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada a punto de salir.

Se escucharon unos pasos apurados por las escaleras, y cuando la mujer levanto su mirada se encontró a su nieta respirando entrecortado, ya vestida, peinada y preparada para salir.

-es-estoy lis-lista oba-chan-

Sumire sonrió y luego se dirigió a su auto, una vez allí su nieta se adentro en el asiento del copiloto y ambas partieron hacia el instituto.

-¡Ryoma, hora de levantarse!-se oyó una voz de mujer desde la puerta de una habitación.

En la cama de acolchado cuadrille azul, un joven comenzó a levantarse, llevaba solo el pantalón de su pijama. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado para sus dieciséis años. Tal vez se debía al deporte que tanto le apasionaba, el tenis.

Revolvió sus cabellos negros con ligeros reflejos verdes y luego poso sus orbes ámbar en el reloj en su mesa de noche. Las ocho y cinco.

-mierda-susurro molesto, se levanto y metió en el baño, donde se aseo.

Todos lo conocían como Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis y capitán del equipo masculino de tenis. No era un alumno muy aplicado, casi siempre se dormía en clases pero tenia un muy buen promedio y sobre todo en idioma extranjero.

Había estado parte de su infancia en Estados Unidos y por esa razón manejaba muy bien el ingles.

Pero Ryoma, era bastante frió con las personas, arrogante y orgulloso cuando se trataba de tenis y un tanto torpe para relacionarse. No por eso tenia menos amigos, de hecho aun se juntaba con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y tenía una poderosa amistad con Momoshiro Takeshi, una amistad que solo ellos entendían como era.

También se juntaba mucho con Kaoru Kaidoh su sub capitan en el equipo y en quien confiaba cuando se trataba de modelos de entrenamientos para los novatos.

De todas formas, no por no tener buena sociabilizacion Ryoma Echizen era menos popular, al contrario todas las jóvenes lo deseaban y siempre era perseguido.

Después de terminar de vestirse bajo las escaleras, tomo su bolso con su raqueta y observo a su prima y madre charlando animadamente en la cocina, ambas se dieron la vuelta y lo saludaron y el joven continúo su camino seguido por su minino mascota.

-quédate aquí ¿bien?-pregunto mirando al gato que maulló en respuesta

-¡cuidado con las muchachas Ryoma, no hagas cosas pervertidas en lugares extraños!-saludo su padre que se encontraba en el suelo leyendo sus bien conocidas revistas

-viejo pervertido-susurro Ryoma antes de cerrar la puerta.

Para esas alturas, la campana de la escuela sonaba dándoles la señal a todos los jóvenes que ya era la hora. Sumire Ryusaki estaciono y saludo a su nieta desde el auto. Sakuno camino unos cuantos pasos, hasta que alguien la aprisionaba con sus brazos.

-¡To-Tomo-chan, pa-para me asfixias!-se quejo mientras intentaba deshacerse del abrazo.

Ella como toda adolescente común y corriente tenía su grupo de amigos, el cual siempre había estado para ayudarla y a los cuales les encantaba ayudar si se encontraban en problemas.

Una de las principales era Tomoka Osakada, la conocía desde kindergarten, habían estado juntas durante toda su vida estudiantil y aunque era un poco ruidosa y dramática era muy fiel y protectora.

-¡estoy tan feliz Saku-chan!-sonrió su amiga mientras bailaba a su alrededor, ambas se encontraban frente a sus taquillas, así que Sakuno se cambio sus zapatos.

-¿y eso porque?-sonrió dulcemente, como si de una madre se tratase.

-¡tengo una cita!-dijo emocionada la de coletas, Sakuno se sorprendido levemente no es que su amiga fuera fea, de echo era una de las mas bonitas del instituto pero debido a su boca siempre alejaba cualquier pretendiente.-¡es encantador y atento! Aaaaaaw-suspiro sonoramente y apoyo su frente en su taquilla.

-¿y quien es el príncipe?-Sakuno comenzó a caminar seguida de su amiga, entre tanto saludaban a quienes la conocían.

-su nombre es Shido Kasekawa-

-¿¡Kasekawa!-grito, era la primera vez que lo hacia y mas de uno se dio vuelta al escucharla preguntándose si realmente era Sakuno Ryusaki.-¿Kasekawa el capitan de basketball?-

-¡ese mismo!-sonrió enérgica Tomoka y la tomo del brazo.

-pe-pe-pero ¿Cómo?-ambas llegaron a su aula eran las primeras en llegar.

-no lo se, yo estaba hablando con Eri-chan cuando de repente se acerco y me pregunto si quería ir con el a ver una película el sábado por la tarde ¡estoy tan emocionada!- Sakuno pensó que su amiga debía estarlo después de todo, Shido Kasekawa era el segundo mas sexy y hermoso de todo Seigaku. Era parte de la leyenda de los tres príncipes de Seigaku. Había tres príncipes en Seigaku, los tres eran los capitanes de diferentes clubes, el príncipe del tenis, el príncipe del basketball y el príncipe del football .

-¿entonces es este sábado?-Sakuno tomo lugar en el tercer lugar al lado del enorme ventanal.

-¡siii, ¿lo puedes creer?-grito emocionada Tomoka, al tiempo que quienes iban entrando se la quedaban mirando.

-estoy feliz por ti Tomo-chan-sonrío y finalmente saco los libros necesarios para la primera hora que era literatura.

-oe Saku-chan-llamo, la nombrada la miro ligeramente-¿Cómo te ah ido en el campamento? ¿tu abuela te obligo a ir no?-

Como su abuela era la entrenadora del equipo de tenis, y además su tutora si esta debía ir a algún campamento y viaje escolar fuera de la cuidad estaba obligada a ir con ella puesto que por ningún motivo la dejaba sola en casa.

-uuuf, fue bastante molesto por no decir "horripilante"-se quejo mientras intentaba no recordar lo sucedido allí-¡mi oba-chan y yo éramos las únicas mujeres en un radio de veinticinco kilómetros!-

-¿y eso es malo? Después de todo estuviste durante toda una semana con Ryoma-sama-

-tengo que decirte algo Tomoka-dijo Sakuno tomando los hombros de su amiga para que la mirara a los ojos-¡Ryoma Echizen, no es nada de lo que tu "sueñas"!-

-pero es muy bueno en tenis ¿verdad?-

-solo déjalo-suspiro y se recostó en su asiento.

La realidad era que gracias al "príncipe del tenis" ella había pasado una semana horrorosa, había conseguido odiarlo y ahora no lo quería ni cerca de ella.

Los pasillos estaban en completo silencio, al parecer había llegado tarde nuevamente y todos estaban en clases ya. Camino sigilosamente buscando su aula, hasta que luego de unos segundos la encontró.

El profesor no lo dejaría entrar, así que aguardo frente a la puerta pensando en lo molesto que seria escuchar sermones nuevamente. Le recordaba demasiado a la nieta de la entrenadora, durante la semana pasada en el campamento no había dejado de gritarle ni una sola vez.

Tenía que admitir que tenía un rostro hermoso cuando se enfadaba, y que durante toda esa semana había disfrutado hacerla enojar, pero era demasiado quisquillosa. Probablemente por eso no tenia novio y seguramente pasaría un tiempo en tenerlo.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, ¿acaso estaba pensando sobre la nieta de la entrenadora?.

Movió su cabeza para sacarse todos sus pensamiento sobre ella, y luego se sentó al lado de la puerta.

-¡Ryo-kun!-se escucho, conocía esa vos, cuando levanto su mirada se encontró con una joven de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta, con mucho maquilla y tenia que admitir que un cuerpo bastante llamativo.-¿extrañaste a Chi -chan?-pregunto la joven desabrochándose los primero botones de su camisa.

Chizuru Tanabe, la había conocido hacia solo un año atrás cuando de un día para otro se encontró a si mismo descubriendo los placeres del "sexo". El era hombre, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo tenia sus necesidades y Chizuru se había mostrado bastante emotiva para complacerlas.

-me molestas-dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lugar

-¿podría ser que Ryo-kun tenga un mal día?-pregunto acercándose y sentándose cerca del joven-¿no quiere que Chi-chan lo alegre?-

La realidad era que no había podido dormir, en su sueños siempre aparecía un rostro sonrojado gimiendo de una forma tan sexy e inocente. Sus cabellos cobrizos rizados se entrelazan en sus dedos dejando impregnado aquel aroma tan adictivo.

-solo vete-pidió y entonces la joven simplemente se levanto y desapareció.

Luego de una hora, el timbre anunciando el almuerzo sonó y el colegio se torno con un tumulto de estudiantes buscando un lugar donde almorzar.

Sakuno había elegido un lugar debajo del árbol de Sakura cerca de las canchas de tenis.

Al parecer Tomoka no almorzaría con ella por asuntos de vida o muerte, que tenían un nombre y apellido Shido Kazekawa.

Abrió su bento y cuando se dispuso a probar el primer bocado su estomago se revolvió y tuvo que cerrar la caja antes de vomitar. Guardo su almuerzo en su envoltorio y después se recostó en el árbol mientras observaba como los jóvenes pasaban charlando alegremente.

-y después soy yo el solitario-se escucho detrás del tronco, Sakuno se levanto e intento buscar al dueño del comentario.-¿Dónde esta tu amiga la gritona?-conocía aquella lengua tan filosa.

-¿Qué quieres Echizen?-

-¿Echizen?-pregunto el joven sonriendo con sus manos en ambos bolsillos-no hace mucho me llamabas Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun con una voz bastante sexy-

-¡déjame en paz!-

-nunca pensé que fueras de las que gritan-la joven se sonrojo y entonces el tenista se dio por satisfecho.

-por favor, nadie tiene que saber-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción antes de desaparecer.


	2. Recuerdos y Sentimientos

_hola, hola, bueno como soy primeriza no entendia muy bien como era la cosa pero ahora voy entendiendoe. Este es el segundo capi asi que espero que lo disfruten!_

_Porfis, dejen reviews asi se si voy bien o deberia cambiar cosaas...acepto criticas, siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas :)  
><em>

**Capitulo 2: "recuerdos y sentimientos"**

Sakuno se levanto con todo su cuerpo entumecido, era tanto su cansancio que ni siquiera podía controlarse. Se miro al espejo, estaba tan pálida, delgada y debajo de sus ojos se podían apreciar ojeras.

Estaba enferma muy enferma, pero no tenia tiempo de ir al doctor para saber de que. Esta semana en especial estaba toda ocupada con exámenes y no podía perder ni un solo segundo.

Al verla bajar a las siete y media su abuela se quedo completamente sorprendida, ya estaba peinada y vestida. Pero Sumire se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de su nieta, y sobre todo de su falta de sueño.

-¿te sientes bien Saku? Si quieres hoy puedes quedarte en casa…-dijo preocupada

-estoy bien oba-san, no puedo faltar tengo un importante examen de matemática-

-esta bien, pero si te sientes muy mal dímelo y te devuelvo aquí ¿si?-

Agradecía enormemente que su abuela fuera tan comprensiva con ella, la verdad era que se sentía terrible y solo se empujaba a continuar por el estupido examen.

Ni bien llegar al instituto, Sakuno diviso a lo lejos a su mejor amiga. Hacia mas o menos dos meses que estaba saliendo con el capitán de basquetbol y desde entonces se la pasaba más a su lado que con ella.

No podía negar que Shido Kazekawa era demasiado apuesto como para ignorarlo, pero la conocía desde que ambas intentaban dejar el biberón y sin embargo ya ni la escuchaba saludarla.

En clases, que era el único momento para estar juntas, se maquillaba sin escuchar a los profesores e incluso se mandaba mensajes con su "novio". Ya no reconocía en esa chica a su mejor amiga Tomoka.

-¿Sakuno te encuentras bien?-se escucho una vos a su lado, Momoshiro Takeshi la sostenía de sus hombros, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que su cuerpo casi colapsa y de no ser por el joven ojivioleta ahora estaría en la enfermería.

-¡a Momo-chan, lo siento mucho estaba distraída!-se excuso

-estas demasiado pálida ¿de veras te sientes bien?-pregunto con su rostro preocupado.

Momoshiro era el novio de otra de sus mejores amigas, además era uno de los estudiantes de su abuela y por eso razón ambos se convirtieron en amigos fácilmente.

-no te preocupes-sonrió y luego continuo su camino. Una vez llego a su aula tomo asiento, coloco sus brazos como almohada y entonces apoyo su cabeza en estos y se quedo así durante un largo rato, solo tenia que recuperar sus fuerzas.

Había pasado exactamente dos meses desde que enfrento a la nieta de la entrenadora y aun después de aquello, no podía dejar de soñar con ella. Su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando estaba cerca de ella y tenia muchas ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir.

Obviamente que su orgullo no le permitía hacer aquello así que a diario se encontraba con Chizuru.

Pero eso no quitaba que se la pasara observando a Ryuzaki, de echo se dio cuenta que estaba mas cansada y parecía enferma.

-¿vas a entrar o no?-pregunto alguien detrás del príncipe, al parecer el profesor había llegado de mal humor.

Le dio una de sus miradas gélidas y luego tomo asientos en su lugar mientras de vez en cuando observaba a la pelicobriza que dormía placidamente.

Luego de dos horas, el timbre se escucho alrededor de toda la escuela y en aquella aula ocasiono que cierta joven se levantara asustada.

-¿¡ya es hora del almuerzo!-pregunto sin creérselo

-Ryuzaki, te deje pasar este día porque no pareces estar bien pero que no vuelva a pasar ¿esta bien?-

-¡si sensei!-respondió la cobriza y seguidamente pidió a alguien que le prestara los apuntes de la clase.

Ryoma en silencio la observaba sonreír y hablar con sumo respeto, Ryuzaki era tan diferente de todas las mujeres que conocía. Era dulce y delicada, tan inocente y pura.

Sonrió arrogantemente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo el sabia que la pureza de Ryuzaki no era tan verdadera como parecía.

La joven de ojos carmín volvió a su asiento, al parecer no almorzaría aquel día tampoco, en su lugar saco un cuaderno y comenzó a estudiar. No sabía muy bien, pero se sentía preocupado por la joven y quería volver a verla con su color sonrosado habitual.

Afortunadamente Sakuno pudo responder todas las respuestas del examen, ahora se sentía mas tranquila solo quedaba una clase y luego podría regresar a su cama y no levantarse hasta el otro día.

Cuando dio vuelta su mirada, todas sus amigas comenzaban a cambiarse, se había olvidado por completo que la última clase era educación física.

-¿olvidaste tu uniforma Ryuzaki-chan?-pregunto una de las jóvenes al verla tan sorprendida.

-no, aquí lo tengo-dijo mostrándolo- simplemente me perdí-sonrió

-entonces tienes que apresurarte, la clase va a empezar-contesto la joven y salio junto con las demás chicas, Sakuno busco con su mirada a su mejor amiga pero al parecer ya había salido. Suspiro y en la soledad del aula comenzó a cambiarse, se toco su estomago se encontraba rígido probablemente tenia una intoxicación.

Cinco minutos después, se encontraba frente al profesor junto a sus compañeros escuchando las instrucciones. Todos tuvieron que comenzar a correr, normalmente era la primera pero estaba tan cansada y adolorida que era la ultima.

-¡vamos Ryuzaki, que tu eres la capitana del club de tenis ¿no deberías ser el ejemplo?-grito el profesor y ella intento acelerar su paso.

Ryoma, había terminado ya sus vueltas y la observaba de reojo mientras se estiraba.

De todas formas la joven continuo corriendo.

De pronto una punzada en su estomago la hizo detenerse. Se doblo sobre si misma intentando recuperar aliento y fuerzas, pero el dolor se hizo mas fuerte logrando que cayera al suelo arrodillada.

-¡Sakuno-chan!-gritaron varias chicas preocupadas

-¡Ryuzaki-san!-les siguieron los chicos y pronto media clase se encontraba a su alrededor.

-¿Ryuzaki te encuentras bien?-pregunto el profesor acercándose a ella, antes de que pudiera decir nada perdió el conocimiento y dio de lleno en unos brazos fuertes.

A lo lejos, pudo ver como Tomoka que estaba hablando por teléfono, cortaba y corría hacia ella.

Se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, aun estaba cansada y tenia nauseas.

Cuando sus ojos se aclararon, se encontró con los preocupados ojos de su amiga

-pensé que te habías olvidado de mi-bromeo Sakuno ni bien despertar

-¡tonta no digas eso, me asustaste!-dijo Tomoka

-¿Ryuzaki, te sientes mejor?-cuestiono el profesor

-me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo nauseas-

-¿comiste algo en mal estado?-pregunto la enfermera

-no lo se-

-creo que deberías ir a ver a un doctor, podría ser una intoxicación-menciono la mujer y Sakuno afirmo.

-¿si te sentías tan mal, porque demonios viniste a clases?-pregunto alguien molesto, Sakuno reconoció la voz del príncipe del tenis pero no le dirigió palabra alguna.

-Saku-chan, Ryoma-sama fue quien se encargo de traerte a la enfermería, estaba muy preocupado-susurro Tomoka a su amiga, Sakuno estaba enojada con el y no quería saber nada con su presencia, pero si realmente la había ayudado entonces no podía ser mal educada con el

-gracias-dijo secamente

-hmp-

-por cierto ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto observando que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse

-son las siete y media-

-¡Oh no mi abuela va a matarme!-dijo mientras se ponía en pie rápidamente y eso ocasiono que su cuerpo se tambaleara por el brusco movimiento.

Ryoma la sostuvo nuevamente.

-¡diablos, ten mas cuidado!-se quejo-te acompaño hasta tu casa, seguro eres tan descuidada que terminas siendo atropellada-

-¡oye tu…!-

-¡eso seria grandioso, Shido-kun me esta esperando así que no voy a poder acompañarte!-dijo Tomoka

-aun así, no te necesito Echizen-

-¡Ryuzaki te lo ordeno!-dijo el profesor de educación física y Sakuno tuvo que desistir.

Así que por culpa de Tomoka y el molesto profesor, ahora tenía que caminar a su casa con el más odiosos de los hombres.

Ya bastante le había echo pasar en el campamento no quería estar cerca suyo nunca mas.

-¡deberías comer mas!-ordeno Ryoma cuando se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino. Sakuno se quedo impresionada pero luego lo miro molesta.

-no necesito que tu me lo digas-

-no de verdad, estas demasiado flacucha-la molesto y ella lo miro con profundo odio.

-¿flacucha?-dijo a punto de explotar-¡Baka Ryoma!-

-jaja, logre que dijeras mi nombre-sonrío el contra su rostro, con sus labios a punto de tocarse.

-¡Baka!-grito Sakuno y después se adentro en su casa, ante esta reacción Ryoma sonrió para su interior.

-jajajajaja, no puedo creerlo-se escucho la carismática risa de Ann Tachibana, su segunda mejor amiga y la novia de Momoshiro Takeshi.-¿te dijo flacucha?-

-no es graciosa Ann, ahora tengo miedo de mirarme en el espejo-

-pues yo no te veo flacucha al contrario, hasta tienes panza jajaja- la señalo, entonces Sakuno guío su mirada hacia su estomago el cual si había crecido.

-el me dice flacucha, tu gorda ¿con cual de los dos debería quedarme?- Sakuno se desplomo en su silla de escritorio, mientras Ann la observaba desde la cama.

-Ay Saku-chan, deberías relajarte un poco…-

-¡es que es tan molesto ¿Por qué no puede ser un poco mas dulce?-dijo enfada mas luego suavizo su rostro al recordar algo-como esa noche…-

-¿eh? ¿a cual noche te refieres?-pregunto intrigada-¿fue en el campamento?-Sakuno enrojeció-¿¡Qué es que exactamente sucedió "esa" noche Sakuno!-

-bueno…-respondió un poco nerviosa

….flash back…..

Sakuno se encontraba sentada en el living de la enorme casa de campo que su abuela había elegido para el campamento. Estaban pasando una película de amor, así que mientras la miraba se preguntaba porque ninguno había regresado todavía.

Su mirada se poso en las escaleras, solo había dos personas en la casa, ella y Ryoma Echizen, el cual se había tenido que quedar a pedido de su abuela. Al parecer el joven Echizen estaba forzando su muñeca y por esa razón su abuela lo mandaba a descansar.

La verdad era que Ryoma resulto ser todo lo contrario de lo que pensaba, la trataba mal y era pedante. Pero era terriblemente guapo, y siempre que se acercaba a ella con esa sonrisa de superioridad a ella le temblaban las piernas.

Suspiro resignada y volvió nuevamente su vista a la película, para cuando esta estaba terminando un rayo callo no muy lejos del lugar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-grito asustada mientras se abrazaba así misma, no le gustaban para nada las tormentas.

-¿Qué sucede?-se escucho unos pasos bajar, cuando Sakuno levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas se encontró con Ryoma a su lado-¿Qué sucedió Ryuzaki?-

-¡tengo miedoo!-dijo y se tiro en los brazos del joven sin pensarlo, este la recibió con un poco de sorpresa.

Estuvieron durante un largo rato abrazados, hasta que el sonido del teléfono los hizo volver a la realidad.

Fue Ryoma quien atendió, y luego de unos minutos regreso a su lado con su habitual rostro serio.

-la entrenadora y los demás están en una casa no muy lejos de aquí, dijo que regresarían cuando terminara de llover-

-hum-afirmo Sakuno temblando, Ryoma la observo durante unos minutos y luego la levanto del sillón y la abrazo fuertemente.

-no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré-susurro en su oído y ella se abrazo mas fuertemente aun. Después de unos segundos la cobrizo se separo lentamente y se perdió en los enigmáticos ojos ámbar. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba besando apasionadamente al príncipe el cual respondía con la misma intensidad.

El la levanto y la llevo en sus brazos a su habitación, allí la acaricio y recorrió con suavidad y le susurraba cosas bonitas a su oído, entonces no pudo resistirse. Para cuando la ojicarmin reacciono se encontraba completamente desnuda en los brazos del frío príncipe del tenis.

…fin flash back…..

-¿lo hiciste con Ryoma Echizen?-pregunto Ann sorprendida, sabia que a su amiga le gustaba el tenista pero no tenia idea de que hubieran llegado a esas instancias tan rápido.

-fue solo esa noche-susurro Sakuno sonrojada

-¿y ahora están saliendo?-

-no, luego de aquella noche el me trato aun peor de cómo venia haciendo y me dijo que no había significado nada-dijo con su rostro sombrío.

-lo siento mucho Saku-chan-dijo Ann y se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga que ya se encontraba llorando.

-fui una estupida Ann, el solo quería mi cuerpo…-

-tranquila, tranquila-dijo Ann mientras dejaba que su amiga se desahogara.

En otro lugar, en unas canchas de alquiler. Momoshiro y Ryoma tiene un partido amistoso. Siempre que se sentía tenso o preocupado por algo, el menor de los Echizen invitaba a su mejor amigo a jugar tenis.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-pregunto Momoshiro de pronto cuando ambos se encontraban en el suelo recuperando su aliento.

-nada-

-vamos Ryoma, te conozco algo te preocupa ¿Qué es?-Ryoma miro hacia otro lugar, hablar sobre sus problemas con Momoshiro solía ser fácil, pero cuando se trataba de una mujer era demasiado embarazoso.

-no puedo dejar de pensar en alguien-admitió sorprendiendo al mayor.

-¿alguien? ¿podría tratarse de una mujer?-Ryoma continuo sin mirar a su amigo pero se removió levemente y eso fue una afirmación para Momoshiro-¿es de tu año?-Ryoma continuo en su posición-¿es la nieta de la entrenadora?-

-¿¡como lo sabes!-pregunto el Echizen con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-te conozco muy bien Ryoma-dijo sonriendo-y además siempre la estas mirando-

-¡eso no es cierto!-se defendió

-¿me vas a decir que cuando pasa por las canchas tus ojos no se dan la vuelta?- Ryoma enrojeció y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a Momoshiro.

-sabia que no debía hablar contigo-

-esta bien, esta bien dime…¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en ella?-

-no se, todas las noches sueño con ella y no puedo dejar de mirarla-expreso serio- estoy constantemente deseando abrazarla y besarla, escuchar su suave voz repitiendo mi nombre, tomar sus rizos entre mis manos y que el dulce aroma de estos quede entre mis dedos-

-si que estas loco por ella-dijo Momoshiro que nunca había visto tal cara de su capitán

-¿eeh? ¿yo loco por una mujer? No, no, eso es imposible mi interés es solo el tenis-

-si en este momentos, tuvieras frente a ti a una Sakuno sonriente que te invita a estar con ella, y a su lado una cancha de tenis gratis ¿Cuál eliges?-Ryoma se sonrojo y Momoshiro supo la respuestas

-creo que estas enamorado Ryoma, ¡felicidades!- Momoshiro se lanzo a abrazarlo mientras que el no entendía, ¿realmente estaba enamorado de Ryuzaki? O ¿era solo lujuria?


	3. Dudas

**Hola hola, yo otra vez, espero que esten disfrutando de mi historia. Por cierto, la otra vez me olvide de aclarar que esta a penas basada en "la vida secreta de la adolescente americana" pero es solo un poco. ahora los dejo que lean  
><strong>

**Capitulo 3: "dudas"**

Ryoma-kun…

Ryoma-kun, te amo…

Ryoma-kun no me dejes nunca

Se levanto abruptamente tirando consigo las sabanas, frazadas y de paso a su gato. Coloco amabas manos sobre sus ojos, aun sentía aquella suave y melodiosa voz rondar por su cabeza. Era tan calida y suave, quería escucharla de nuevo pero tenía miedo.

Dio vuelta su cabeza y se encontró con su despertador, todavía era muy temprano para levantarse y muy tarde para continuar durmiendo así que simplemente se recostó en su cama y observo el techo.

Momoshiro, le explico que soñaba constantemente con Ryuzaki porque estaba enamorándose de ella, pero por alguna razón no quería admitirlo. No quería sentirse tan débil.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?-

En una habitación, se podían escuchar las arcadas provenientes del baño. La puerta se encontraba abierta y desde ella se podía apreciar parte del pie de una joven cobriza que mantenía mitad de su cabeza dentro del retrete.

Una vez hubo vaciado su estomago, se levanto y miro al espejo, su rostro demacrado aun perduraba. Se aseo y preparo, luego busco su uniforme y se lo coloco.

-¿Qué demonios?-se pregunto la joven, la pollera no cerraba y su camisa apretaba. Sin contar que hacia un tiempo que le dolían sus pechos y parecían querer salirse de su brasier.

-¿sucede algo Saku-chan?-se escucho detrás de la puerta

-nada oba-san-

Sakuno metió su estomago y luego abrocho su pollera, una vez termino de vestirse bajo rápidamente por las escaleras.

-últimamente estas levantándote muy temprano en la mañana ¿sucede algo malo?-pregunto su abuela ni bien verla bajar acomodándose nuevamente su uniforme.

-no te preocupes abuela-sonrío Sakuno y luego continuo su camino hacia el auto.

Una vez dentro, durante todo el viaje Sumire observo que su nieta luchaba contra su uniforme el cual parecía quedarle ajustado.

-¿has engordado?-pregunto

-si, dos quilos-dijo con un poco de vergüenza la joven cobriza

-¿y el uniforme ya te queda apretado?-

-si, me pondré a dieta-dijo Sakuno antes de salir mientras que su abuela aun la observaba.

-¡Saku-chan!-se escucho en la entrada de las taquillas, Sakuno levanto su mirada y se encontró con Tomoka

-buenos días-

-¡buenos!-sonrío Tomoka-¿Cómo has estado?-

-mejor, creo que es una intoxicación-

-¿se te han ido las nauseas?-

-ahora solo son en la mañana, además recupere mi apetito-

-¡eso debe ser bueno!-

Ambas siguieron su camino entre risas y bromas, todo parecía que lentamente volvía a la normalidad. Tomoka estaba realmente enamorada de su novio y le había pedido disculpas por sumergirse tanto en el que había descuidado su amistad.

-¿Qué te parece ir al centro comercial esta tarde?-pregunto Tomoka tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿esta tarde?-se pregunto Sakuno-no tengo practicas, así que supongo que estará bien-

Ryoma podía escuchar la alegre conversación de las amigas y mientras lo hacia se pregunto que era lo que la cobriza tenia que lo hechizaba tanto.

-¡Echizen, presta atención!-grito el profesor sacándolo de su sueño

-mada mada dane-susurro molesto, y entonces su mirada ámbar se cruzo con la carmín culpable de su mal sueño.

-Ryuzaki ¿podrías responder la pregunta de la pagina 40?-la cobriza se levanto nerviosa de su lugar, al parecer también se había quedado atrapada por la mirada ámbar.

-¡hai sensei!-dijo y seguidamente tomo su libro y de el callo lo que parecía un calendario, Tomoka lo tomo por ella antes de que alguien mas lo hiciera y se lo devolvió una vez termino de responder

-¿Qué es esto Saku-chan?-pregunto Tomoka mirando el almanaque cubierto de marcas rojas.

-es mi almanaque de periodos-

-¿periodos?-pregunto la de coletas sin entender.

-tengo retrasos en mis periodos, así que mi medica me pidió que los anotara-su amiga volvió a observar las fechas y luego se quedo mirado un lugar en especial.

La clase continúo hasta la hora del almuerzo, ambas amigas se fueron juntas para buscar un lugar donde almorzar y decidieron hacerlo debajo del árbol de cerezos que tanto le gustaba a la cobriza.

Tomoka observo como su amiga prácticamente atacaba su bento, y en menos de diez minutos no tenia nada.

-que hambre…-se quejo Sakuno-mmm quiero comer pan de melón y pokis, tal vez una Ponta de uva, ¡ya regreso!-dijo y seguidamente corrió hacia la cafetería.

La de coletas no podía entender nada, pero aguardo exactamente quince minutos hasta que su amiga regreso.

-¡listo!-Sakuno dejo caer en el suelo, varios panes de melones, algunas cajas de pokis de chocolate y una lata de Ponta de uva-

-¿segura que quieres comer todo eso, Saku?-pregunto Tomoka

-si, si, mañana empiezo la dieta-

-¿dieta?-

-si es que engorde dos quilos en estos dos meses y el uniforma comenzó a quedarme ajustado-

Ambas amigas se quedaron en silencio y continuaron con sus respectivos almuerzos, Tomoka por su parte aun continuaba pensando.

-Saku-chan ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-¡claro!-dijo la nombrada, de repente se sentía tan enérgica.

-¿tu sigues siendo virgen?-Sakuno tomo el color de un tomate maduro y luego empezó a tartamudear.

-¿pe-pe-pero qu-que e-es es-a pre-pregunta?-dijo toda roja

-contéstame por favor-Tomoka estaba tan seria que Sakuno no podía mentirle

-a decir verdad, ya no-

-¿¡Nooo!-pregunto sorprendida Tomoka-¿¡pero quien, como, cuando!-

-Tomo-chan, no me hagas contarte ahora-pidió la pelicobriza señalando a todos los estudiantes que pasaban por allí.

-esta bien, pero ¿luego me contaras?-

-te lo prometo-dijo dulcemente-¿y porque la pregunta tan repentina?-

-curiosidad-respondió Tomoka

Todos los integrantes del club de tenis se encontraban corriendo alrededor de las canchas, mientras tanto detrás de esto se podía escuchar a Sumire Ryuzaki gritarles para que lo hicieran más rápido.

Momoshiro y Ryoma eran de los primero, junto con Kaoru, ninguno prestaba atención a los gritos y conversaban calmadamente.

-por cierto Ryoma ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a Saku-chan?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-bueno si te gusta ¿no deberías decírselo?-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-¡no se ¿ para salir con ella?-

-esas son tonterías-dijo levemente sonrojado

-seguro-se rió Momoshiro.

-¡Momoshiro, Echizen quiero verlos correr mas rápido aun!- ambos miraron a la entrenadora y luego hicieron lo que esta les pedía.

Por su parte, Ryoma no dejo de imaginarse saliendo con Ryuzaki, yendo al cine y haciendo cosas de pareja.

-Tomo-chan ¿Por qué me llamaste aquí?-pregunto Sakuno una vez estuvo dentro de los baños.

-ya todos los de esta área se han ido así que estos baños están vacíos-respondió

-¿y para que los quieres vacíos?-

-para esto-dijo la de coletas y seguidamente le mostró una caja rectangular

-¿Qué es esto…?-pregunto Sakuno y leyó el nombre-¿¡una prueba de embarazo!-

-vi tu almanaque de periodos y no te llega hace dos meses, ¿podrías hacértela para sacarme la duda?-

-¿¡que clase de tonta piensas que soy Tomoka!-se quejo Sakuno enfurecida-si, me acosté con alguien. Pero no fui tan estupida como para no usar protección-

-¿entonces si usaste?-

-si lo hice-

-¿y porque no te ha bajado tu regla?-

-¡no lo se, ya te dije que soy irregular!-Sakuno se dio la vuelta enfadada

-lo siento Saku-chan, no quería lastimarte ni insultarte-dijo Tomoka-solo estaba preocupada por ti-

-¡esta bien, me la hare solo para que te quites esa idea tuya de la cabeza!-dijo enojada tomando con molestia la caja y adentrándose en uno de los baños.

Luego de unos segundo, salio del baño con lo que parecía tener la forma de un termómetro.

-tengo que esperar cinco minutos-dijo enojada y se sentó en el suelo, Tomoka se sentó a su lado.

-de veras no quería enojarte…-

-lo se, esta bien supongo, son estos cambios de humor ni yo se que me sucede-respondió la cobriza

-y bien ¿Cuándo fue?-

-en el campamento-

-¿Uno del club de tenis? ¿Quién?-Tomoka casi estaba sobre ella

-Ryoma Echizen-

-¿¡Ryoma-sama!-grito sin creérselo-¿¡son novios ahora!-

-no, tal parece que no fue nada para el-dijo Sakuno seria, y toda la energía de Tomoka se esfumaron en unos segundos. En ese momento la cobriza miro su reloj de pulsera y tomo la prueba.-si aparecen dos rayas es positivo-dijo Sakuno y cuando amabas miraron…

La mujer encargada del entrenamiento del club de tenis, se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos papeles. Todavía tenia que revisar los posibles candidatos para titulares de aquel año y tenia que hacerlo con especial cuidado.

Observo uno de los favoritos, su nombre era Tokio Misashita, en la foto aparecía un joven de cabellos cenizas e intimidante ojos celeste.

Mientra leía la ficha del joven, el teléfono comenzó a sonar lo levanto rápidamente.

Sin sacar su mirada del papel.

-¿moshi moshi?-escucho la respuesta y luego dejo el papel para poner la sonrisa más grande que nadie pudiera imaginar-¿¡regresas a Japón! ¿¡Cuando!-escucho atentamente-¡eso es genial, Sakuno se pondrá muy contenta!-sonrió aun mas mientras jugaba con una lapicera-¡entonces te iremos a recibir al aeropuerto mañana por la mañana! ¡adiós, buen viaje!-

Ni bien cortar el teléfono, Sumire recogió todas las carpetas con las fichas de sus estudiantes, seguidamente tomo su bolso y salio de su oficina. Tenia muchas compras que hacer, para celebrar la llegada de su hijo se encargaría de preparar un banquete digno de recordar. Seguramente Sakuno se pondría tremendamente feliz cuando viera a su tío regresar a Japón luego de dos años.

** Espero que les haya gustado el capiii... Bueno a partir de ahora tambien queria decir que publicare un capitulo cada tres dias, los primero tres capitulos fueron por pura emocion XDXDXD...bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap...pleaseeee comenteeen asi se si de verdad gusta o si deberia dejarla**


	4. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 4: "reencuentro"**

Tomoka, Ann y Sakuno se encontraban en la habitación de la tercera, alrededor de estas había varias cajas y pruebas de embarazo tiradas por el suelo. En todas se podían apreciar ambas marcas rojas.

-debe ser un problema en mi sistema-dijo Sakuno con su voz temblorosa y sus ojos llorosos.-¿y si mi irregularidad en mi periodo hace esto?-

-no lo se Saku, todas estas pruebas son un 90% eficientes, y ya hicimos como veinte-

-pe-pe-pero ¡nos cuidamos!-dijo Sakuno ya con su rostro empapado por las lagrimas

-a lo mejor olvido ponérselo-intento animarla Ann mientras la abrazaba.

-¡yo estuve ahí Ann, se que se lo coloco!-dijo Sakuno mientras se enterraba en el pecho de su amiga

-tranquila Saku ¿Por qué no vas con un doctor? El sabrá decirte que sucedió-dijo Tomoka

En ese momento las tres jóvenes escucharon ruido en la parte de debajo de la casa, luego algunos pasos y seguidamente las llaves siendo colocadas en una mesita cerca de la puerta de entrada.

-¡Saku, ya estoy en casa!-

-¡Oh no mi abuela, hay que esconder todo esto!-dijo Sakuno

-¡Debajo de la cama, rápido!-dijo Ann y seguidamente las tres empujaron todas las cajas y pruebas debajo de la cama de la cobriza.

Los pasos se escuchaban subir las escaleras y acercarse cada vez más a la habitación

-¿Saku, estas sola?-pregunto Sumire detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su nieta.

-¡no abuela, Tomo-chan y Ann-chan también están aquí!-dijo Sakuno fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿van a quedarse a comer?-pregunto respondiendo la sonrisa de su nieta

-¡oh no, no, de echo habíamos venido a invitar a Sakuno para quedarse en casa ¿podría?-pregunto Ann

-¿Qué dice Kippei al respecto?-pregunto Sumire ni bien ver a la pequeña Tachibana

-el esta fuera por algunos asuntos de su trabajo, y me dijo que no habría ningún inconveniente-

-entonces supongo que no hay problema, pero mañana debes regresar temprano, hay un lugar al que tenemos que ir-sonrió y luego dejo la habitación.

-muy bien Saku, te acompañaremos a la guardia del hospital que esta cerca de mi casa asi tu abuela no se entera ¿esta bien?-pregunto Ann-tomemos tus cosas y vallamos cuanto antes-Sakuno asintió y juntas comenzaron a juntar las pruebas para luego tirarlas y finalmente recogieron algunas ropas para la cobriza.

-mou-se escucho a Momoshiro Takeshi quejarse, se encontraba sentado frente a una cancha de tenis que estaba siendo ocupada por su capitán y su sub capitán los cuales tenían un enfrentamiento "amistoso". El joven había recibido un mensaje y se escuchaba el bip de las teclas de este cuando escribir la respuesta.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Ryoma mientras intentaba sacarse el sudor de su frente.

-Ann-chan, tiene que ir al hospital así que no podremos vernos-Momoshiro inflo sus mejillas como un niño pequeño-dijo que iría con Tomoka y Sakuno-

-¿Sakuno?-pregunto Ryoma interesado

-Ryuzaki no se veía muy bien en estos días-aporto Kaoru sin mucho interés.

-¿le has preguntado por su salud Ryoma?-pregunto Momoshiro mirando a su mejor amigo con complicidad.

-tiene una intoxicación o algo así-respondió volviendo a su habitual desinterés por la humanidad.

-¡aaaah el amooor!-canto Momoshiro ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de su amigo-¡oye mamushi te apuesto a que puedo vencerte fácilmente!-dijo mirando a su sub capitán.

-jajaja ¿de veras piensas estar a mi altura? Sssssh-

-¡ven aquí cobarde, y déjame mostrarte!-dijo Momoshiro y pronto comenzaron sus ya habituales peleas, mientras que el ojiambar miraba el suelo profundamente preocupado.

Quería ver a Sakuno, su pecho se achicaba si no lo hacia y estaba harto de esa sensación.

Sakuno se encontraba en una enorme sala en donde la mayoría de las mujeres tenían grandes y llamativas panzas. Algunas se le quedaban mirando y ella simplemente bajaba su mirada. Ann y Tomoka se encontraban con ella, ambas la tomaban de la mano para que se tranquilizara y su corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente.

-¿Ryuzaki Sakuno?-pregunto una mujer con una bata blanca y lentes.

-aquí-dijeron las tres amigas al mismo tiempo, entonces se acercaron a la puerta del consultorio y la empujaron para que entrara.

-por favor Kami-sama, que sea un error-pidió Ann en susurro.

Varios minutos después, la joven Ryuzaki salio con el rostro sombrío y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto Tomoka con miedo.

-estoy de dos meses y medio-Sakuno tembló ligeramente y sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir libremente.

-¿¡pero no te habías cuidado!-pregunto Ann horrorizada

-la doctora dijo que puede que el condón halla estado roto, o pasado-

-¡Dioos!-dijo Tomoka a quien sus lagrimas también se habían agolpado en sus ojos.

Las tres amigas salieron del hospital intentando ser lo menos vistas y luego se sentaron en una pequeña plazoleta.

Allí la cobriza se largo a llorar a gritos, sin importarle que la gente que pasaba se la quedara mirando. Mientras tanto, Tomoka y Ann lloraban con ella y las dos abrazaban a su amiga intentando reconfortarla. Luego de un tiempo pasado allí las amigas decidieron regresar al apartamento de Ann, allí las tres cocinaron algo y luego se sentaron a comer en silencio.

Sakuno se encontraba especialmente absorta, de vez en cuando se podía apreciar una lagrimas correr por su mejilla pero su mirada aun seguía perdida.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-susurro por fin con su vos completamente quebrada

-podrías abortarlo-dijo Tomoka de pronto, todo el lugar volvió a un silencio doloroso-pienso que eres muy joven para llevar un embarazo-

-yo creo, que abortar es algo demasiado duro-dijo Ann, entonces ambas jóvenes la miraron-Sakuno es demasiado frágil y no creo que pueda resistir un aborto, hablo de mentalmente, después de todo es algo así como matar a tu bebe-luego de aquellas palabras Sakuno se abrazo a si misma, Ann tenia razón ella nunca podría matar a algo que crecía lentamente en su interior y que no tenia la culpa de lo que sucedía.

-¿entonces que es lo que sugieres?-pregunto Tomoka

-¿Por qué no entregas al bebe en adopción?-pregunto la colorada, entonces Sakuno la miro seria.

-no creo poder hacer eso tampoco-dijo Sakuno con vos entrecortada-no podría entregar a mi bebe, durante toda mi vida me reprocharía a mi misma-

-¿¡entonces quieres tenerlo Saku!-pregunto Tomoka alterada-¿¡sabes lo que eso significa! Tendrás que renunciar a tu vida normal, no mas salidas, no mas tenis, tu vida girara en torno a ese bebe al cual tendrás que cuidar ya nada será igual para ti-

-Tomoka tranquilízate-dijo Ann-piensa que la situación en la que esta Sakuno ahora es muy dura, no podemos presionarla tanto, es su decisión después de todo y es nuestra obligación apoyarla ¿no lo crees?-

-pe-pe-pero…-

-esta bien Tomo-chan lo entiendo, pero todo esto es mi responsabilidad y no voy a huir eso no seria maduro-

-¿entonces cuando se lo dirás a tu abuela?-pregunto Ann

-supongo que mañana a primera hora-

En la noche, las tres durmieron en el suelo con tres futones uno al lado del otro. Sakuno se encontraba en el medio y mientras sus dos amigas parecían tener un sueño tranquilo, ella simplemente observaba el techo y se acariciaba su barriga.

Después de todo estaba tan hinchada y rígida porque allí dentro descansaba su bebe, su bebe y el de Ryoma.

No sabía como haría para contarle al tenista que esperaba un hijo, probablemente no querría verla nunca mas y eso era lo que la aterraba.

Finalmente en la mañana, Sakuno se vistió rápidamente. Por suerte había elegido la ropa mas holgada lo que haría que su panza no se notara tanto. Llevaba un buzo tres talles mas que ella que le quedaba cuatro centímetros debajo del muslo, color violeta con una estrella en blanco. Seguido a esto, tenía una pollera tableada negra, y unas medias negras que llegaban hasta quince centímetros debajo de la pollera y finalmente en sus pies unas zapatillas deportivas blancas estilo bota.

Se miro una vez mas al espejo, ahora se veía mas recuperada. Tal vez había sido la cuestión de enterarse que era lo que provocaba sus nauseas y su cansancio extremo.

-¿Saku ya te vas?-pregunto Tomoka medio adormilada, Ann aun se encontraba dormida.

-si, mi abuela me mando un mensaje para que la esperara en el parque que esta aquí cerca-

-¿estas segura de todo esto Saku?-

-no te preocupes Tomo-chan, todo estará bien-sonrío

-no se como haces para sonreír siempre-devolvió la sonrisa-pero me gusta-

-nos vemos luego, dale las gracias a Ann de mi parte-seguidamente la joven traspaso la puerta y ya no se escucho de ella.

Sumire se encontraba estacionada con su carro frente a la plaza, Sakuno se acerco rápidamente allí y subió al auto.

-¿Qué tal la pasaron ayer?-pregunto la mujer mientras arrancaba el vehiculo.

-bien-dijo Sakuno sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla-¿A dónde nos dirigimos abuela?-

-es una sorpresa-canto.

Para su suerte, su abuela no emitió sonido alguno simplemente puso la radio y tarareaba al compás de esta. Estaba de buen humor al parecer, y temía cambiar aquello con la noticia.

De todas formas aprovecho el silencio, para darse fuerzas y para pensar seriamente que es lo que haría luego de informarle a su abuela.

-¡llegamos!-la saco de sus pensamientos Sumire, Sakuno observo el lugar en el que se encontraban y no entendía mucho ¿Qué hacían en el aeropuerto?.

Siguió a su abuela, mientras la gente pasaba a su lado bruscamente y casi haciendo que cayera. En un momento, su abuela se quedo parada frente a una puerta y ambas esperaron durante unos minutos sin que la menor entendieran porque.

Finalmente, una figura alta, de cabellos caoba y ojos carmín salio por una de las puertas. Sakuno se quedo completamente inmóvil, mientras escuchaba como su abuela llamaba al recién llegado con alegría y emoción. Para Sakuno todo aquello era muy, pero muy malo. Su abuela podría entender las cosas, pero su tío, su tío complicaba las cosas.

Era demasiado sobre protector y si llegaba a enterarse de su embarazo seguramente preguntaría el nombre del padre para ir a castrarlo.

-¡Sakuno reacciona!-pidió su abuela, cuando el hombre alto de no mas de veinte ocho se le quedaba observando sonriente.

-¿es que no vas a saludarme?-pregunto el hombre

-¡Oji-chan!-dijo Sakuno nerviosa y abraso a su tío intentando que su vientre no chocara mucho con el o se daría cuenta.

-¡valla pero mira lo crecida que estas!-sonrío, Sakuno intento sonreír pero por dentro estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Estuvieron alrededor de tres horas sentados en la sala, escuchando las anécdotas de su tío. Su abuela lo miraba con profundo amor y orgullo, tal vez era porque después de todo era el único hijo que le quedaba. Su padre, Saburo Ryuzaki, era el hijo mayor de la entrenador y quien en algún momento fue el favorito. Saburo había conseguido, después de mucho tiempo de que nadie lo lograra, un golden slam y antes de morir era uno de los tenistas mas reconocido. El y su madre Sakura Ryuzaki, una kinesióloga, murieron en un accidente de auto cuando ella era una recién nacida.

En aquel tiempo, Sumire quedo totalmente destrozada y puso todas sus fuerzas en su único hijo que en aquel tiempo tenia solo dieciséis años.

Ella se crío con su tío casi como dos hermanos, hasta que cumplió los dieciocho cuando comenzó a viajar para sus partidos y ya nunca fue como siempre. Algunas veces viajaba durante meses, y otras como en aquella ocasión durante dos años.

-y dime Saku-chan ¿Cómo van tus estudios?-pregunto sonriente

-¡Sakuno esta primera en la lista en todos los exámenes!-dijo Sumire orgullosa-además es la capitana del club de tenis-

-¡eso es genial, déjame jugar contra ti uno de estos días!-Sakuno recordó entonces, que su tío no se quedaba durante mucho tiempo, podía esperar a que este se fuera para darle la noticia a su abuela.

-¡s-si segu-seguro!-sonrío

**Bueno bueno, aqui el cap 4. Espero que alla sido de su agrado...MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTARON! me hicieron muy feliiz!...aa y por cierto Michiru con respecto al nombre no se si te referis al titulo de la historia o del capitulo 3...si es por el nombre del cap 3 es porque no sabia bien como ponerle y elegi "dudas" porque Tomoka y Sakuno estan dudando si ella esta embarazada o no. Si es por el titulo de la historia es por una serie llamada "la vida secreta de la adolescente americana" en la cual yo me baso un poquitito para hacer esta historia... bueno sin mas que deciiir...nos leemos el sabado **

**Sayonaraa!...  
><strong>


	5. Lidiando con un embarazo secreto

**Capitulo 5: "lidiando con un embarazo secreto"**

Según la doctora que le había confirmado su embarazo, aquel día cumplía exactamente tres meses. Ya no tenia nauseas matutinas, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a recuperar su fuerza y además parecía que su piel había tomado un tono radiante y ella se veía como una muñeca.

Su vientre había continuado creciendo, por lo que para ocultarlo decidió usas ropa holgada, o buzos grandes en el caso de su uniforme. Su medica, le había recetado unas cuantas vitaminas para ayudarla a sobrellevar el embarazo y además le entrego un régimen que debía seguir a la orden del día para tener un bebe fuerte.

Todas esas cosas, sobre todo las vitaminas costaban dinero y ella no tenía mucho, así que lo siguiente que hizo fue conseguir trabajo. La doctora no se opuso mientras no hiciera trabajos pesados podría trabajar hasta dos semana antes de dar a luz.

Consiguió trabajo en un pequeño supermercado oculto en un barrio bastante precario, la paga no era mucha pero le servia para pagar su remedios y además guardar algo para las cosas del bebe.

Tenia que admitir que todas las tardes se las pasaba llorando, su tío todavía no se iba y ella esta cansada de fingir que nada le sucedía. Además, sus emociones estaban cada vez más inestables y cuando veía a Ryoma en el instituto tenia ganas de ahorcarlo y a la vez pedirle que la abrazara fuertemente.

En aquel momento se encontraba esperando a Tomoka, había ido a comprar el almuerzo y mientras la esperaba leía una revista sobre maternidad. Tenía mucho miedo, pero mientras mas leía menos ganas tenía de deshacerse de su hijo, definitivamente eso no era una opción.

-¡ya llegue!-dijo Tomoka sonriente y seguidamente le tendió a su amiga lo que había pedido, cuando Sakuno levanto su mirada se encontró con un joven alto de cabellos cenizas y ojos celeste-Sakuno, este es Tokio Mishashita-señalo la de coletas, el joven había ayudado a Tomoka a traer las compras

-muchas gracias por tu ayuda Mishashita-kun-dijo Sakuno sonriente

-no es nada, y puedes decirme Tokio-

-Toki-chan esta en el club de tenis ¿no es así?-pregunto Tomoka, este afirmo

-perdón pero ¿ustedes se conocen?-pregunto la cobriza

-asi es, el es mi primo ¿recuerdas que te hable de el?-

-¡oh si, ahora recuerdo!-dijo Sakuno-¡mucho gusto Tokio-kun!-

-Tomoka, me hablo mucho sobre ti-

-quisiera saber que es lo que Tomoka a hablado sobre mi-dijo Sakuno mirando a su amiga con reproche.

-bueno la mayoría de las cosas no las eh escuchado tiene una voz muy chillona-

-¡ey!-se quejo la de coletas

-pero escuche que eres muy buena en tenis-

-si, se podría decir-

-definitivamente tienes que mostrarme-sonrío y por unos minutos a Sakuno el pareció haber visto a Ryoma en el rostro del joven.

-seguro-respondió Sakuno y el joven se despidió de ambas

Tomoka comenzó a comentarle de la llegada de su primo, al parecer sus tíos habían decidido hacer un viaje y no querían dejarlo solo y lo mandaron a su casa.

Por lo que su amiga le había contado, Tokio era un chico bastante problemático pero tenia un buen corazón y además amaba el tenis.

Sakuno se pregunto si el joven ya se había enfrentado a Ryoma, seguramente el Echizen lo había despreciado como hacia con todos. Enseguida al pensar en aquello, sus lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

Como todos los días, su amiga intento animarla y ella queriendo parecer fuerte no lloro, como todos los días lo haría en su habitación.

-¿al final todavía no le has contado a tu abuela?-pregunto Tomoka mientras tomaba sus palillos y comenzaba a devorar su almuerzo.

-mi tío aun no se ha ido, y no quiero contárselo con el presente, quien sabe como podría reaccionar-

-¿pero no es igual de peligroso si se entera cuando no este?-pregunto la de coletas-seguramente se tomaría el primer vuelo-

-tienes razón, pero para entonces mi abuela me apoyara-

-buen punto-

Mientras tanto, condenando por las canchas se encontraba el príncipe. Estaba irritado y tenía muchas ganas de matar a alguien. Se había encontrado con la molesta escena de ese novato, junto a Ryuzaki y ahora no podía reprimir sus sentimientos de odio.

El joven parecía muy buen jugador, tenia lo que el llamaba espíritu y le había caído bien. Pero no permitiría por ninguna razón que se acercara a su chica, definitivamente lo castigaría en los entrenamientos.

-¿Ryoma?-pregunto Momoshiro al ver a su mejor amigo caminar como pisando lava.

-¿¡que quieres!-se dio la vuelta enfadado.

-¡lo siento, lo siento ¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor?-

-¡no es de tu incumbencia!-

-bien, solo venia a decirte que la entrenadora te buscaba-el joven dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de su entrenadora.

Camino durante varios minutos hasta que llego, para cuando lo hizo se encontró que también estaba Kaoru y el chico que había estado con Ryuzaki antes

-¿me mando a llamar?-pregunto cambiando su enfado a seriedad.

-si Ryoma, Tokio vino a hablar conmigo para aportar ideas para los entrenamientos ¿quieres escucharlo?- Ryoma miro al novato y este en ningún momento titubeo ni tembló como debería hacerlo, al contrario parecía intentar enfrentarlo con sus ojos celeste.

-habla-

-creo que muchos de los novatos no muestran su verdadera fuerza porque no han sido "retados" a demostrarlo, si se vieran presionados y su orgullo estuviera en juego puedo asegurar que muchos de ellos se mostrarían tan y como son-menciono el joven

-¿y que sugieres que se haga?-pregunto fríamente, sabia que la idea era muy buena pero nunca lo admitiría.

-las practicas casi siempre están vacías, si reuniéramos suficiente publico para los partidos de rankin entonces seguramente los presionaríamos. Después de todo nadie quiere verse ridiculizado frente a la gente-

-¡es muy buena idea Tokio!-felicito Sumire, mientras que Kaoru y Ryoma lo observaban serio.

En otro lugar del colegio, para ser más exactos frente a las canchas de tenis de las chicas, Sakuno esperaba a que su entrenadora llegara.

Ya estaba cambiada y lista para comenzar con las clases, hacia tiempo que no practicaba tenis debido a que su entrenadora no se encontraba. Pero ahora que había regresado definitivamente volvería a disfrutar de su deporte favorito.

-así que ya estas aquí, Sakuno-sonrío su entrenadora, una mujer joven de cabellos negros y bellos ojos verdes.

-¡Itani-sensei!-saludo Sakuno sonriente-¿Cómo le ha ido en su viaje?-

-muy bien gracias ¿y tu como has estado?-

-inquieta-sonrío la joven

-entonces ¿Por qué no empiezas a calentar ya? Estoy segura que las demás vendrá en momentos-Sakuno afirmo y comenzó a correr alrededor de las canchas.

Intentaba no posar sus manos en su estomago, parecía pesarle. Además se sentía extraña pero de todas formas continuo.

Las demás integrante del club llegaron veinte minutos mas tarde y todas comenzaron a correr al igual que Sakuno, solo que la última término más temprano y fue directamente a donde se encontraba su entrenadora.

-pareces no estar en buena forma ¿aumentaste de peso?-pregunto su entrenadora ni bien verla llegar, Sakuno se puso un poco nerviosa y contesto a la pregunta con una afirmativa-entonces ahora trabajaremos duro para que vuelvas a tu forma ¿si?-pregunto sonriente y amable

-no creo que sea eso posible-susurro Sakuno para si misma y luego regreso con todas sus compañeras. Como siempre, paso por al lado de cada una dándoles consejos como una buena capitana.

Luego de que el tiempo de calentamiento terminara, todas las titulares buscaron pareja para jugar. A Sakuno el toco con su sub capitana Karin, ambas pelearon fuertemente en aquel partido y Sakuno parecía dar todo de su cuerpo, pero aun mas parecía no tener el suficiente equilibrio, como si su cuerpo ya no fuera su cuerpo.

Esto produjo que varias veces llegara a casi caerse.

-¿¡porque estas tan torpe Sakuno!-pregunto su entrenadora-¿te sientes mal?-

-no, no, estoy bien, solo estoy distraída-intento mentir

-bueno, fue todo por este día entonces-

Todas comenzaron a dirigirse a los cambiadores, mientras susurraban sobre lo sucedido con la Ryuzaki.

Ya en la tarde, Sakuno se encontraba frente a su taquilla cambiándose los zapatos. Su rostro estaba completamente triste y cuando cerro su casillero se encontró con la enorme sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

-¿Shido y tu van a salir en una cita?-pregunto Sakuno sin interés y además con malhumor.

-¿te sucede algo?-pregunto Tomoka al encontrarse con el sombrío rostro de su amiga.

-hoy en las practicas parecía una estupida jugando tenis, como si nunca lo hubiera practicado antes-dijo con enfado mientras caminabas

-debe ser porque hacia tiempo que no lo jugabas, ya veras te acostumbraras-

-eso espero, la entrenadora no estaba con mucha paciencia y estoy segura que va a reemplazarme en cualquier momento-dijo Sakuno preocupada, ambas amigas comenzaron a caminar y de repente se encontraron que frente a estas iban Ryoma Echizen y Momoshiro Takeshi.

-por cierto, no te eh preguntado esto pero ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a Ryoma?-pregunto Tomoka

-¡nunca!-grito alarmada y ambos jóvenes se dieron vuelta a mirarlas. Cuando los ojos ámbar se posaron en ella, no pudo más que salir corriendo. Mientras tanto ninguno entendía la reacción de la cobriza.

Sakuno llego a su casa con la respiración entre cortada, se tomo su estomago el cual se había endurecido y simplemente tomo aire. Luego camino hacia su puerta y al abrirla su tío se le tiro encima sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Saku-chan, bienvenida!-dijo, a esas alturas ya se encontraba sobre ella.

-¡tadaima Oji-chan!-saludo Sakuno alejándose de este

-¿segura que estas bien? Es como si siempre intentaras alejarme-dijo su tío

-tonterías-sonrío Sakuno-estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí, pero estoy cansada, voy a darme una ducha-

-¡esta bien!- sonrío el hombre.

Llego a su habitación, busco su pijama y luego se dirigió a su baño, allí se desvistió y se miro al espejo. Su barriga ya estaba completamente visible, la toco levemente y luego se metió en la bañera. Estuvo largo rato pensando todo lo que le había sucedido en su día y como todos los días se largo a llorar, eran tantas las cosas que le estaban sucediendo que no podía aguantarlas.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucedería a Saku-chan?-se pregunto Momoshiro mientras caminaba junto a Ryoma-¿tu que crees?-

-mada mada dane-

-escuche que esta de novia-dijo sonriendo de lado y logrando que el príncipe le prestara atención-al parecer es el primo de Tomoka, dice que lo conoce desde pequeña y tiene una relación muy seria que seguramente terminara con ambos en el altar, después de todo sus familias son muy unidas-

-no me interesa-dijo Ryoma y se adentro a su casa sin siquiera saludar a su mejor amigo.

**hola de nuevo, perdonen que publique tan tarde es que tuve algunos asuntos familiares inportantes...muchas gracias a todoos por leer mi historia a la cual le dedido tanto amor y empeño...cualquier duda o critica que quieran hacerme soy todo ojos jeje...bueno nos vemos el miercoles!**


	6. Niña o Niño renunciando

**Capitulo 6: "niña o niño…renunciando"**

Sakuno hacia rato que se encontraba hablando animadamente con el primo de Tomoka el cual solo mostraba una sonrisa sincera con ella. Con los demás, era serio, indiferente y frío.

Desde lejos Ryoma observaba todo con un rostro de odio e ira que cualquiera hubiera temido de tan solo ver.

Pero el príncipe no estaba enojado solo por el echo de que ambos estuvieran conversando como si fueran "pareja", si no el echo de que Ryuzaki hacia tiempo que lo ignoraba y eso le molestaba y mucho.

La campana sonó y todos regresaron a sus aula, Ryoma entro seguida de Sakuno y dio vuelta su rostro para mirar al novato que iba a otra clase diferente, quiso poner su mejor cara de "aléjate es mía" y recibió una de "Hare lo que se me venga en gana". Lo que aumento más su mal humor.

-muy bien, decidí que para aprobarlos esta vez no voy a dar pruebas si no un simple trabajo-comento el profesor seguidamente todos comenzaron a agradeces y gritar palabras de alegría-tendrá que ser de a dos y elegidos por mi, además tendrán que entregarlo el día de la fecha-

Ryoma dejo de escuchar al profesor y se centró en la joven de cabellos carmín que parecía perdida en su libreta, estaba dibujando o algo. Estaba tan hermosa con aquella expresión en su rostro que no pudo apartar su mirada en ningún momento.

Lo que se pregunta era ¿Por qué todavía continuaba observándola de lejos? Su miedo lo tenía inmovilizado y sentía que poco a poco perdía a la ojicarmin.

-¡Ryuzaki, Echizen ustedes dos lo harán juntos ¿si?-pregunto el profesor, entonces ambos volvieron su mirada al pizarrón

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Sakuno

-¿¡que no me estabas escuchando!-dijo molesto-¡dije que tu y Echizen harían el trabajo juntos!- Sakuno se sonrojo y luego bajo su mirada, mientras que Ryoma lo tomaba como una señal del cielo.

-es una verdadera suerte que te halla tocado con Ryoma, así podrás buscar el momento indicado para contarle-dijo Tomoka

-¿¡estas loca!-dijo Sakuno, ambas se encontraban en la azotea tomando su almuerzo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto la de coletas-después de todo es el padre, y tendría que apoyarte-

-Tomoka, reacciona, estamos hablando de Ryoma Echizen el solo se interesa en su tenis, lo demás no tiene importancia y realmente no quiero enfrentarme a eso porque si no juro que podría matarlo-

-¿entonces no vas a decírselo nunca?-volvió a preguntar

-probablemente-

-¿y que hay cuando tu barriga crezca y se note que estas embarazada?-

-entonces…mentiré-dijo Sakuno guiando algo de comida a su boca

-realmente no te entiendo, pero fingiré que lo hago. Ahora dime ¿Cuándo sabrás el sexo del bebe?-

-tengo turno para esta tarde-dijo Sakuno seria

-porque no aprovechas y le preguntas si esta bien que juegues tenis-menciono

-¿¡tienes una cita con Saku-chan!-pregunto Momoshiro emocionado

-no es una cita, es un trabajo para literatura-dijo Ryoma mirando a su amigo con indiferencia.

-¡aun así, estarán solos y juntos!-contesto Momoshiro guiñando su ojo

-mada mada dane-

-no mi querido Ryoma, mada mada dane para ti-le contesto-si no haces tu movimiento ahora que tienes la oportunidad probablemente la pierdas contra Tokio-

-no hay comparación-dijo Ryoma-¿a quien crees tu que Ryuzaki elegiría, al capitán de tenis o al novato?-

-no vueles demasiado alto Ryoma, tú aun no te le has confesado y si Tokio lo hace primero y Sakuno se siente cómoda con el podría hacer que tu te dieras contra la pared-

-¿estas de mi lado o de el?-dijo Ryoma matando a su mejor amigo con la mirada.

Antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, las clases habían terminado. Ryoma estaba predispuesto a poner día a su encuentro con Sakuno. Seria en su casa y echaría a todos en su casa para poder estar solos y allí confesarse.

La busco durante varios minutos, sabia que estaba entrenando pero cuando fue a buscarla no la encontró. Seguramente ya estaría saliendo así que se apuro a llegar a la salida y cuando lo hizo se la encontró charlando animadamente otra vez, con ese tipejo molesto.

-¡Ryuzaki!-la llamo con un tono molesto y la joven se dio la vuelta junto con su acompañante.-¿vendrás hoy a mi casa por el trabajo?-pregunto seriamente pero mirando a Tokio con odio.

-lo siento mucho Echizen, tengo que ir al medico-

-yo tengo que irme, nos vemos Saku-chan-saludo Tokio y la joven respondió el saludo con unas sonrisa. Una vez solos Sakuno regreso su mirada al joven Echizen.

-¿no podría ser otro día, el sábado por ejemplo?-

-entonces será el sábado sin falta-sentencio Ryoma, Sakuno se dio la vuelta y antes de poder continuar fue tomada del brazo y atraída hacia un cuerpo. Cuando levanto su mirada estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro del tenista-no me gusta nada ese novato molestos, no me gusta como te mira-dijo acariciando la mejilla de la cobriza-solo yo puedo mirarte de esa manera-antes de que pudiera hacer nada Ryoma la había besado apasionadamente y ella simplemente se mantuvo quieta y disfruto-esto es solo un adelanto del sábado ¿vas a venir verdad?-

-s-s-si-dijo Sakuno totalmente sonrojada.

-see ya-dijo con esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto le gustaba.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno-llamo la doctora desde la puerta de su consultorio, todas las mujeres embarazadas dieron vuelta su mirada a la única joven quinceañera del lugar.

Sakuno se levanto con nerviosismo y se adentro al lugar seguida de la mujer de delantal.

-¿has esta comiendo bien?-pregunto la mujer mientras guiaba a Sakuno a una camilla, la joven se subió a esta-¿has tenidos mas nauseas, malestares?-

-algunas nauseas por la mañana, pero ya no es tan seguido-

-¡eso es muy bueno!-sonrío la mujer-ahora voy a hacerte una ecografía y así podrás saber si tu bebe esta sano y sobre todo si es nena o nene ¿tu que prefieres?-pregunto la doctora mientras acomodaba la maquina

-no importa, que dios decida-dijo Sakuno

-muy bien, entonces levanta tu camisa por favor- Sakuno obedeció-ahora vas a sentir tu estomago frío-seguidamente la mujer puso un extraño gel y lo esparció con un aparato que movía por toda su barriga.

Sakuno contuvo la respiración mientras sentía como el gel se esparcía en toda su panza y la doctora apretaba con el artefacto algunas partes en especiales.

-bueno, es un bebe muy sano-dijo la medica-pero aun así, tienes que continuar cuidándote, eres una jovencita todavía y debes estar fuerte para enfrentar un parto ¿si?-pregunto sonriéndole. De alguna forma Sakuno se sintió extrañamente cómoda con la presencia de la mujer-bueno a lo mas importante, tendrás…-dijo la mujer mirando la pantalla a su lado.

Aquellos escasos minutos fueron como miles y miles de años, Sakuno miraba la pantalla intentando ver por ella misma pero de nada serviría.

-¡oh valla!-sonrío la mujer-felicidades serás mama de un niño fuerte ¿ves?-dijo la mujer señalando un punto en la pantalla. Sakuno lo observo y sin que ella lo pensara sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Iba a tener un niño, un bebe, que algún día crecería y se convertiría en un fuerte hombre.

Mientras la joven se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos, la doctora seco el gel de su estomago y luego regreso detrás de su escritorio.

-muy bien, aquí te dejare la primera fotografía de tu hijo-sonrío mientras escribía algunas cosas, Sakuno se levanto de la camilla y se bajo su camisa-además tengo que recetarte nuevas vitaminas…-De repente Sakuno recordó.

-¿puedo preguntarle algo sensei?-

-seguro-

-yo estoy en el equipo de tenis femenino, de echo soy la capitana y el otro día intente jugar un partido pero durante todo el partido tropecé como si no tuviera control de mi cuerpo…¿eso es parte del embarazo?-

-bueno Sakuno, tengo que darte la mala noticia, hasta que tu embarazo no termine no podrás volver a jugar tenis-dijo la mujer cambiando su sonrisa a un rostro serio

-¿a que se refiere?-

-tienes un cuerpo muy pequeño, y se ah estado debilitando por esa razón es riesgoso para ti jugar tenis, tal ves un poco con moderación pero definitivamente no puedes hacerlo como "capitana". Veras tu cuerpo ya no es el mismo y por eso pierdes el equilibrio, además que si continuaras pondrías en peligro a tu bebe, un movimiento en falso y lo perderías- Sakuno quedo completamente shokeada.

Salio del consultorio pálida y mientras lo hacia escuchaba como varias embarazadas murmuraban cosas acerca de ella cosas como "pobre bebe, tener una madre tan joven" o " que irresponsable traer un bebe al mundo siendo tan joven".

No les dio mucha importancia aunque le dolieron, continuo su camino hacia la plaza más cercana. Casualmente era donde se había descargado con Tomoka y Ann. Una vez allí se sentó y comenzó a llorar como había echo la vez anterior. Esta vez no tenía a nadie que la reconfortara o animara. Simplemente estaba ella y su bebe.

De todas formas, ahora entendía que era lo que Tomoka quería decir con "sacrificarse".

Amaba el tenis, había trabajado muy duro para llegar al lugar donde estaba. Disfrutaba cada partido como si fuera el último y realmente se esforzaba al máximo. ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto trabajo tenia que dejar lo que más amaba? No era justo.

Probablemente las chicas del club se reirían de ella, su abuela, su tío y su entrenadora se sentirían decepcionados. Estaba cansada de que todas las cosas que le sucedieran fueran negativas.

-¿Por qué, tengo que sufrir de esta manera?-susurro mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

A la mañana siguiente, fue directo a la oficina de su entrenadora. Antes de hacerlo reviso que su abuela todavía no estuviera por aquellos lugares. Seguramente si la veía renunciar al equipo de tenis le preguntaría porque y todavía no quería enfrentar "esa" conversación.

Una vez frente a la oficina toco y aguardo que le permitieran el paso.

-adelante-dijo la suave vos desde dentro. Sakuno entro y con su rostro pálido y sin emitir palabra alguna le entrego el papel a la mujer.-¡Ah Sakuno que sorpresa ¿Qué es esto?-tomo el papel y lo leyó detenidamente-¿¡renuncias al equipo!-

-lo siento entrenadora, pero estaré por un tiempo fuera-

-¿pe-pe-pero porque?-pregunto levantándose de su escritorio-si es por tus tropiezos de la vez pasada, es normal estabas fuera de forma pero con un poco de entrenamiento serás como antes-

-de echo no será así, vera…-Sakuno no sabia como explicarlo-yo no puedo realizar deportes muy arduamente, esto se lo explicara mejor y por favor le pido que guarde el secreto a mi abuela todavía no lo sabe-seguidamente le entrego otro papel-ahora me retiro, tengo clases-finalmente con una leve reverencia se fue de la vista de la mujer, esta por su parte tomo el papel y lo leyó.

-¿¡embarazada!-dijo alarmada intentando no levantar mucho la vos-esto es imposible-

Por todo Seigaku viajo la noticia de que la brillante capitana Sakuno Ryuzaki había renunciado a su puesto, pero nadie sabía la razón. Solo unas pocas personas, en total tres personas incluyendo a la culpable de tantos rumores.

Sakuno y Tomoka se encontraban paradas frente a las ventanas observando las canchas.

-así que ya renunciaste-

-si-dijo Sakuno sin ánimo

-anímate Saku-chan, cuando todo esto termine podrás volver a jugar-intento ayudar la de coletas.

-no se si sea tan cierto después de todo, cuando nazca el bebe tendré que ocuparme de el y además de estudiar lo que no me dejara mucho tiempo para entrenar-

-todo esto debe ser muy duro ¿verdad?-pregunto Tomoka

-si que lo es-suspiro amargamente la cobriza

-entonces ¿Por qué no lo das en adopción? Hay padres que estarán dispuestos a hacerse cargo de el, cuidarlo y mimarlo y tu podrás seguir con tu vida adolescente como tendrías que hacer-

Sakuno se apoyo en la ventana, con sus brazos cruzados debajo de su mentón.

-no podría hacerlo-admitió-no soy lo suficientemente egoísta- Tomoka suspiro y se apoyo también en la ventana junto a su amiga

-¿y bien que va a ser?-

-niño-sonrío Sakuno

Ambas amigas comenzaron a sonreír y a bromear, mientras imaginaban como seria el futuro recién nacido. Para Sakuno todo aquello era tan relajante pero aun así dentro de su mente corrían miles de cosas. Las mas importantes "decirle a su abuela" y "decirle a Ryoma".

¿Cómo reaccionaria verdaderamente el príncipe cuando se enterara que iba a ser padre? ¿Le echaría toda la culpa a ella? ¿Le gritaría? ¿Le insultaría? ¿Se pondría violento? No Ryoma nunca había sido una persona violenta, al menos no con las mujeres.

-por cierto ¿estas trabajando ahora no?-Tomoka la saco de sus pensamientos

-si en un supermercado-

-¿y como es?-

-es pequeño y un poco viejo, pero toda la gente es muy amable y me pagan bien para tan pocas horas-

-un día de estos iré y me robare algo-río Tomoka y entonces Sakuno la acompaño también en la risa.

-¡buenos días!-saludo Sakuno ni bien entras en la tienda, como había dicho era pequeña y bastante vieja pero aun así tenia algo bastante "acogedor" por así decirlo.

La joven fue hasta detrás de los mostradores donde se encontraban las cajas y tomo un delantal verde con su nombre. A su lado se encontraba una mujer mayor, de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar, le recordaban en cierta forma a los del príncipe. La mujer la miro con una media sonrisa.

-¿sucede algo Ueda-san?-pregunto Sakuno cuando termino de colocarse el delantal.

-llegas muy temprano y siempre sonríes-dijo la mujer-eso es muy bueno-

-¡gracias!-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakuno, dentro de la habitación de esta arriba del escritorio se encontraban los estudios que se había echo y la ecografía. Todo estaba cerrado y a oscuras hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la luz y una figura alta.

La figura se acerco hacia el escritorio y tomo los papeles.


	7. revelaciones y escape

**Capitulo 7: "revelaciones y escape"**

Regreso a su casa con su cuerpo cansado, lo mejor en aquel momento era tomar un largo baño de agua caliente, comer algo y luego irse a dormir.

Cuando llego, todo se encontraba a oscuras así que prendió algunas luces y se dirigió a la planta alta. Una vez en su cuarto, comenzó a buscar su pijama mientras lo hacia poso su mirada en su escritorio. Algo faltaba, miro durante varios minutos el lugar pero no parecía recordar que era.

De todas formas su cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido así que no le dio mas importancia y se metió en la bañera con el agua caliente a tope.

Estuvo casi una hora metida allí y cuando salio parecía haber recupera todas sus fuerzas, su apetito también había incrementado así que se vistió y bajo hacia la cocina. Probablemente su abuela ya había comenzado a cocinar algo.

-hola-saludo a su tío y a su abuelo, ambos se encontraban en la sala sentados frente a frete con sus rostros serios-¿sucedió algo?-pregunto curiosa la joven.

-Sakuno, tenemos que hablar contigo-dijo su tío señalándole el sillón que estaba entre ellos dos. La cobriza obedeció y se sentó donde le decían, luego observo a su tío y a su abuela.-exactamente ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto dejando sobre la mesa sus estudios y la ecografía echa recientemente.

Sakuno comenzó a temblar y sus palabras se agolpaban en sus labios pero no salían, comenzó a tartamudear y de a poco sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¿es esto cierto?-pregunto Sumire, su vos era de decepción y tristeza.

-l-l-lo si-si-sien-to-respondió la cobriza mientras sus lagrimas caían.

-¿lo sientes?-pregunto su tío-¿¡lo sientes, estas enterada de lo que acabas de hacer!-

Grito luego, nunca había visto aquel rostro de ira en su tío, nunca.

-fu-fue u-u-un acci-de-dente-dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas y estas aun continuaban desbordándose de sus ojos.

-¿¡accidente!¡Estas cosas no suceden por accidente, me has decepcionado Sakuno, eres igual que todas las adolescentes, una irresponsable!-De todas las maneras en la que esperaba que su tío reaccionara, esa no era una de las maneras, además su abuela no la estaba apoyando solo se encontraba callada y con su rostro triste.

-¡pe-pe-pero voy a hacerme responsable de mis actos, voy a tener al bebe y a cuidarlo!-dijo Sakuno, el rostro de su tío se desfiguro.

-¡tu no puedes tener un bebe!-grito parándose, Sakuno se sintió intimidada como si estuviera a punto de ser golpeada-¡todavía eres una niña, además imagina como se vera nuestra familia si dejamos que continúes con ese embarazo!-

-¡no, Oji-chan, prometo hacerme cargo, lo prometo, pero por favor…nooo!-dijo Sakuno entre ruegos.

-¡mañana en la mañana iremos a la clínica para terminar con todo esto, y es mi ultima palabra!-dijo el hombre luego de eso se fue de la sala dejando a amabas mujeres solas.

-¡lo lamento mucho oba-san!-dijo la chica entre lagrimas, su abuela la miro y con su rostro decepcionado desapareció.

Sakuno se abrazo así misma y lloro con todas sus fuerzas.

En la noche, mientras toda la casa se encontraba en silencio y oscuridad. Sakuno mientras tanto preparaba sus bolsos, en ellos había metido, ropa, libros del colegio, fotos y todo el dinero que había ahorrado hasta ahora.

En total eran dos bolsos y una mochila, una vez los tuvo listo se acerco a la ventana y los tiro por esta, espero algunos minutos por si su abuela o su tío se despertaban y cuando no hubo señal de aquello. Con cuidado y silencio, comenzó a bajar por lo que parecía una enredadera.

Una vez en el suelo, observo por ultima vez su casa y finalmente levanto sus valijas para tomar un rumbo desconocido aun.

No iba a dejar que nadie lastimara a su bebe, ni siquiera su familia. Esto era una carga que solo ella podía sobrellevar y por esa razón dejaba su casa.

Se sentó en un asiento, de lo que parecía ser una plaza, allí dejo sus bolsos cerca suyo y fijo su vista en ningún punto en especifico. Su mirada estaba completamente perdida y las lagrimas todavía no se detenían.

-¿Sakuno-chan?-pregunto una vos, la joven levanto su mirada pero las lagrimas aun se encontraban en ella.

-¡oh hola Ueda-san, perdón por esto!-dijo Sakuno mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas sin éxito.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto la mujer sentándose a su lado.

-¡no es nada!-intento sonreír con sus lagrimas

-¿te estas mudando?-

-me fui de mi casa…-

-pe-pero ¿Por qué?-

-porque no puedo estar mas en esa casa-dijo Sakuno mirando hacia abajo

-¿y que vas a hacer ahora?-pregunto preocupada.

-probablemente duerma aquí esta noche, luego tengo que buscar un lugar donde vivir por un tiempo, pero no se preocupe iré a trabajar, necesito el dinero-menciono la joven

-¿¡piensas dormir aquí esta noche!-

-no tengo otro lugar a donde ir-dijo Sakuno mientras hipaba.

-bueno, tengo un pequeño apartamento sobre la tienda, nadie lo esta usando y esta completamente abandonado podría servirte ¿Qué dice?-pregunto la mujer.

-solamente tengo esto-dijo Sakuno mostrándole su dinero

-no te preocupes por eso ahora, lo arreglaremos después, ahora déjame llevarte allí-dijo tomando una de las maletas de la joven.

El barrio era precario, si hubiera tenido que buscar un lugar donde vivir seguramente habría empezado por allí, puesto que debido a la clase de barrio el costo de renta bajaba.

No era un barrio peligroso, solamente demasiado viejo y pobre. En las ventanas de las casas se podía divisar ropa colgando, la basura se juntaba en las esquinas y los vendedores ambulantes ocupaban casi toda la casa.

Pararon en la puerta justo pegada al pequeño mercado en el que ella trabajaba, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una escalera. Ambas subieron y a la derecha se encontraba una puerta vieja y con algunos rayones. La mujer tomo una llave y la abrió, la puerta rechino hasta quedar totalmente abierta, donde había un pequeño apartamento de una habitación. Lo único que tenia, era una cocina, un baño, un armario corredizo donde se guardaba los futones y finalmente la ventana que al abrirla daba a un pequeño balcón.

-no es mucho, pero supongo que te servirá ¿verdad?-pregunto la mujer dejando las valijas de Sakuno en el suelo.

-muchas gracias, es mas de lo que podría haber pedido-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-seguro que debes estar pasando un mal momento, así que si puedo ayudar a que esa sonrisa que encanta a nuestros clientes continúe, entonces lo hare-

-muchas gracias Ueda-san-

-bien, ahora me iré para que te acomodes, nos veremos mañana en la tarde-seguidamente la mujer cerro la puerta dejando a la joven completamente sola.

Sakuno dio una última mirada al lugar, con una buena limpieza el lugar estaría en perfectas condiciones. Por el momento lo único que necesitaba era descansar. Se acerco al armario y saco un futon, a pesar de que seguro estaba guardado hace tiempo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y limpio.

Lo deposito en el suelo y luego busco entre sus bolsos su ropa de dormir y su reloj despertador. Luego de cambiarse y de acomodar todo para la mañana siguiente, Sakuno se acurruco en el futon y por un largo rato se la paso llorando, tanto así que se quedo dormida haciéndolo.

-¡Takei, Sakuno no esta en su cuarto!-dijo Sumire desesperada, su hijo se levanto y fue hasta la habitación y se encontró con que su sobrina se había llevado algunas cosas.

-asi que esta es su decisión-susurro con tristeza e ira.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Sumire preocupada por la seguridad de su nieta

-desde el momento en que ella abandono esta casa, nos dejo bien en claro cual es su elección, ella ya no es de nuestra responsabilidad es la suya-

-pe-pe-pero-intento decir Sumire.

Había tenido un encantador sueño donde Ryuzaki le confesaba que lo amaba. Pareció tan realista con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que hasta podría nunca haberse despertado.

Desafortunadamente su madre lo levanto antes de que pudiera llegar "mas" tarde. Como todos los días bajo listo y sin ningún tiempo para retrasos.

-¿escuchaste lo que dije shonen?-pregunto Nanjiro cuando vio a su hijo en la puerta

-not really-

-¡dije que mas te vale que llegues temprano!-grito enfadado-tengo que presentarte a alguien-

Ryoma no dijo nada simplemente cerro la puerta en la cara de su padre. Mientras iba caminando se topo con su molesto mejor amigo que venia murmurando cosas sobre su novia y lo hermosa que era, lo que podía importarle menos. Antes de llegar a la puerta del instituto se cruzaron con Ryuzaki, venia con su cabeza baja y como si no tuviera muchas energías.

-escuche que Saku-chan dejo el equipo de tenis-dijo Momoshiro-debe ser por eso que esta tan triste-

Ryoma no dijo nada, simplemente la observo detenidamente como siempre. Caminaba lentamente como si no quisiera entrar en la escuela, y parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos lo que podría significar que había estado llorando.

-es una verdadera lastima, era tan buena-murmuro Momoshiro-¿Por qué habrá tenido que dejarlo?-

Aun después de que Tomoka le hablar de miles de temas diferentes, ella no estaba escuchando ninguno en especial. Al contrario se encontraba absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Todavía le dolía la indiferencia que su abuela había tenido con ella, ahora realmente se sentía sola. Por más que Tomoka y Ann la apoyaran, por mas que Ueda-san la animara, ella no se sentía igual. Se sentía vacía.

Varias lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos siendo vistas por Tomoka, que seguidamente hizo silencio y se dedico a ver a su mejor amiga. Cerca, el príncipe había llegado a ver las lágrimas y ahora realmente estaba preocupado.

-Ryuzaki, el director te necesito en su oficina-dijo el profesor ni bien entrar, Sakuno se seco sus lagrimas y se dirigió a donde le mandaban. Tomoka, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo y Ryoma la miraron seriamente.

Una vez salir de su salón, Sakuno camino por el largo corredor, bajo hasta la planta baja y allí busco la oficina del director. Espero pacientemente a ser atendida, pero la realidad es que su cuerpo se estaba moviendo por inercia y no porque ella realmente estuviera prestando atención.

-Ryuzaki-chan, el director te vera ahora-dijo la secretaria, Sakuno agradeció y luego entro por la puerta negra con el nombre del director.

Una vez entrar, Sakuno tomo asiento frente al escritorio, el hombre mayor la miro seriamente.

-Ryuzaki, hemos tenido un extraño llamado esta mañana-menciono el hombre

-¿extraño llamado?-

-tu tío llamo diciendo que habías dejado tu casa ¿es eso verdad?- Sakuno se estremeció y comenzó a ponerse mas y mas nerviosa.

-a-a-asi e-es- el hombre se tomo la frente y se la restregó durante varios segundo.

-entiendo, también nos dijo que no pagaría mas la cuota del colegio-suspiro-¿Sabes lo que eso significa no?-

-¿tendré que dejar el colegio?-pregunto Sakuno con miedo en su voz.

-deberías, pero tu abuela vino también a hablar conmigo y me pidió que no te expulsara, me comento cual es tu "estado" ahora-Sakuno supo que se refería a su embarazo- eres muy buena alumna y todos los profesores estuvieron de acuerdo en darte una oportunidad, voy a entregarte una beca, si conservas tus buenas notas y tu promedio no baja de ocho entonces reduciré la cuota ¿estas de acuerdo?-Sakuno afirmo-el problema es, que tu abuela firmara todos los papeles pero no puede pagar nada al parecer tu tío esta muy enojada y no la dejara hacerlo ¿crees que tu puedas pagar la mitad de la cuota?- Sakuno guío su mirada hacia el piso y luego de varios minutos respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

Sin nada más que decir, Sakuno dejo la oficina del director y se dirigió directamente a la azotea. Allí lloro lo suficiente para sacar todo el dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos.

¿Por qué Kami estaba en su contra? ¿Era realmente tan malo intentar quedarse con su bebe?

**Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza tuve algunos problemas, por esa razon por esta vez publique dos capitulos...espero que les haya gustado gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan haciendolo...sayonara!**


	8. rumores y mentiras

Capitulo 8: "rumores y mentiras"

El tiempo pasaba rápido a pesar de que para ella fuera una tortura, y ahora había cumplido cuatro meses. Su panza ya era notablemente visible y sus ropas le habían quedado chicas. Con todo el tema de que ahora debía pagar, su apartamento, su comida, las vitaminas y la cuota de su colegio no tenia demasiado dinero como para comprarse ropa así que Ueda-san le había conseguido ropa usada que era de una sobrina que era como cinco veces su talle. Eso le había ayudado a ocultar su estomago.

También había limpiado y redecorado su apartamento, no tenia mucho pero había puesto algunos cuadros en las paredes, limpio la cocina y el baño a fondo y ahora realmente era habitable. Tenia solamente un mueble que era una mesa enana puesta en el medio de la habitación.

No era mucho, pero para el dinero que tenía no necesitaba más. Además se sentía cómoda a pesar de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Ahora, para conservar su beca, debía estudiar todos los días y quedarse hasta tarde en la noche. Estaba bastante cansada y tenía miles de antojos que no podía satisfacer y a menudo se la pasaba llorando en un rincón pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Y lo que hacia todo peor, solo un día después de que el director le hubiera dado su beca, todo el instituto se había enterado de su embarazo.

Cada vez que caminaba por los corredores la señalaban y la llamaban "zorra". Pero no le interesaba mucho lo que los demás pudieran decir, lo que le importaba era que pensaría Ryoma de todo aquello, así que nunca fue a su casa para hacer el trabajo. Lo hizo todo sola y puso ambos nombres en el. No quería tener que enfrentarlo, así que siempre que quería hablar con ella, lo ignoraba y desaparecía en algún lugar que el no la encontrara.

Ni Tomoka, ni Ann se habían enterado que ella se había escapado de su casa ni que ahora tenia una beca, no quería preocuparlas.

En ese momento se encontraba terminando una importante tarea, mientras lo hacia varios de sus compañeros bromeaban y gritaban sin dejarla concentrarse mucho.

Aquel día en especial se había levantando con un extraño mal humor, pero lo había ocultado tras su sonrisa de siempre. Pero ahora escuchando a todos gritar sin dejarla terminar su trabajo, la hacia querer estallar.

-¿oe Ryuzaki, sabes que es esto?-pregunto uno de sus compañeros poniendo sobre su cuadernos un envoltorio cuadrado y pequeño.

-jajja, no creo que lo sepa, de hacerlo no habría terminado así-se río otro

-siempre estas primera en los exámenes pero al parecer eres una estupida en cuanto a sexo-dijo otro y su carcajada resonó por toda el aula. Al igual que el sonido de la silla de Sakuno levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué saben ustedes sobre mi?-dijo Sakuno, su mirada era gélida nadie nunca la había visto de aquella manera.-cierren sus malditas bocas y hagan algo productivos con sus vidas que ustedes ni siquiera entraron a la lista de la cual yo soy primera-los que se encontraban bromeando borraron sus sonrisas.

-¡tu zorra barata!-dijo uno y la tomo de la camisa.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!-grito Tomoka al ver a su amiga siendo levantada por uno de sus compañeros.

-¿sabes lo que dicen por los corredores verdad?-pregunto el que se encontraba a la derecha de quien la tenia agarrada de su camisa-que solo eres una zorra y que este es tu castigo por ello, probablemente tu hijo salga con alguna enfermedad crónica o algo por el estilo-

Sakuno quiso separarse y golpear fuertemente a quien había calumniado a su hijo, podía soportar que la insultaran a ella, ¿pero a su hijo? Jamás, después de todo el no tenia la culpa de nada de lo que sucedía.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escucho un fuerte golpe y el joven que había insultado a su bebe se encontraba en el suelo tomándose fuertemente su mejilla. El sujeto que la tenia agarrada la soltó y al siguiente minuto se encontraba aprisionado contra unas fuertes manos.

-¿te sientes importante poniéndole las manos encima a una mujer? ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-pregunto la vos fría y llena de ira, Sakuno quiso que fuera Ryoma pero al levantar su mirada se encontró con que unos ojos celeste y cabellos plateados.

-¡Tokio!-dijo Tomoka sorprendida-¡sueltalo o te meteras en problemas!-

-debería lastimarte mucho para que no te dieran nunca mas ganas de tocar a una mujer-susurro el joven antes de dejar ir a su victima.

Una vez que los tres jóvenes se fueron del aula, todos comenzaron a empezar nuevos rumores y Tokio se acerco a Sakuno haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que se dijera.

-¿estas bien Saku-chan?-pregunto Tokio amablemente como solo con ella era. Tomoka también se acerco a su amiga .

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, pero tu no deberías haberte metido-dijo Sakuno seria-no quiero que tengas problemas por ello-

-ajaja, no deberías preocuparte tengo una relación muy buena con el director lo visito casi todos los días-sonrío y entonces Tomoka y Sakuno comenzaron a reír.

Ryoma por su parte que había visto la ultima parte de la pelea, se sentía completamente enfurecido. Si Tokio no hubiera actuado antes que el estaba seguro que hubiera matado a los dos bastardos. Pero aun así, se sentía dolido por el hecho de que la joven se encontrara embarazada.

-escucharon parece ser que el padre del niño es ese delincuente de la clase 2-dijo una joven a otra de sus amigas.

-si, si, yo escuche que los padres de Ryuzaki la echaron y ahora esta viviendo con el-dijo otra.

Ryoma observo a quienes se encontraban hablando de Ryuzaki y luego bajo su mirada.

Se negaba a creer que el bebe que esperaba Ryuzaki, fuera de aquel novato. Pero por más veces que lo negara, estaban siempre juntos y parecían llevarse muy bien.

La única forma de averiguar todo seria hablando con Ryuzaki pero parecía imposible, cuando se acercaba dos pasos a ella esta desaparecía como por arte de magia.

-¿te encuentras bien Ryoma?-pregunto su entrenadora, esta parecía mas avejentada que nunca y siempre mantenía un rostro de triste.

-si-susurro Ryoma y entonces esta continuo con su camino.

Tenia que hablar con Ryuzaki como fuera, o se volvería completamente loco.

Sakuno se encontraba almorzando en la terraza, al parecer Tomoka tenia una cita con su apuesto novio y no podría acompañarla por lo que eligió un lugar lejos de todos esos absurdos rumores.

Mientras almorzaba revisaba los ejercicios que debía entregar para la clase siguiente.

-tengo que hablar contigo-se escucho una vos detrás de la joven, cuando esta se dio la vuelta se encontró con aquellos ojos ámbar con los que tanto soñaba.

-no puedo, ahora mismo me acaba de llamar Tomoka-dijo Sakuno levantando todas sus cosas.

-que lastima, porque no voy a dejarte salir-dijo Ryoma serio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Echizen, burlarte tu también? Si soy una zorra y tu lo comprobaste por ti mismo ahora déjame en paz-dijo Sakuno levantándose.

-si no lo eres te estas comportando como una ahora-dijo Ryoma seriamente y entonces Sakuno suspiro

-esta bien exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo molesta

-quiero que "tu" me digas que es lo que tengo que creer de todos esos rumores-dijo mirándola profundamente, logrando así que Sakuno se sintiera intimidada.

-no se cuales son los rumores-dijo la joven.

-¿estas embarazada de, ese novato?- pregunto yendo directamente a la cuestión, y se sintió tan débil tan al descubierto que se sonrojo levemente.

Sakuno lo observo, no tenia ni idea porque Ryoma estaba tan afectado con toda la cuestión de los rumores. El que mas podría afectarlo era el echo de estar embarazada, pero en lugar de recordar que había sido el su primera experiencia se preocupaba por si había habido alguien después.

-si estoy embaraza-suspiro Sakuno, Ryoma levanto su vista le estaba prestando total atención, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Al ver a Ryoma, darle tanta atención recordó entonces que el tenia una gran carrera como tenista. De echo sabia por Momoshiro, que el joven tenista solo había regresado para terminar sus estudios en Seigaku. Luego de eso regresaría a Estados Unidos.

Ryoma no es muy sociable, a menudo era grosero y frío, pero aun después de todo aquello tenia un buen corazón. Por lo tanto no podía arruinarle su vida, ya bastante había tenido que sufrir ella al tener que dejar casi todo por su bebe como para hacerlo con el. Pero tampoco podía meter a Tokio en sus problemas, así que opto por lo mas fácil, mentir.

-pero Tokio no es el padre-dijo bajando la mirada-nadie lo conoce, fue en una fiesta nunca mas lo volví a ver-

Ryoma quedo completamente sorprendido, y a Sakuno le dolió tanto aquella expresión que no quiso levantar mas su mirada. Otra persona a la que había decepcionado.

-¿tus padres te echaron de tu casa?-pregunto seguidamente, Sakuno levanto su mirada. El príncipe ya no la miraba a los ojos, su mirada se encontraba perdida.

-mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, vivía con mi abuela y mi tío-comento-y no me echaron yo me fui-

-¿Por qué?-

-querían hacerme abortar-

-¿y donde estas viviendo ahora?-

-mi jefa tiene un apartamento sobre su mercado y me lo esta alquilando-

Ryoma la observo sorprendido, ahora entendía porque la joven parecía tan triste, tan cansada todos los días. Estaba intentando sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie.

-escucha Ryuzaki si necesitas dinero yo podría…-dijo Ryoma, entonces Sakuno se lo quedo observando. ¿Así pretendía arreglar las cosas? ¿dinero? Si le hubiera hablado del bebe probablemente la hubiera callado con dinero.

-no necesito tu dinero Echizen-dijo Sakuno-tu lastima me enferma, eres aun peor que los cobardes que me levantaron la mano, no me respetas y eso me da asco-Ryoma se quedo tan sorprendido de las palabras de Ryuzaki que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerla.

Sakuno mientras tanto salio llorando, no le importo que las personas crearan aun mas rumores sobre aquello. Solamente quería escapar ¿es que no se podía terminar ya su tortura? Sabia que tener un bebe fuera del matrimonio era un pecado pero ¿no estaba ella intentando salvar la vida de su bebe? De no hacerlo ¿no seria eso un pecado aun mas atroz?.

Paro cuando llego a un corredor en donde ninguno de los rumores podía ya lastimarla.

Sintió una punzada en su vientre y para acallarlo se arrodillo apoyándose en la pared. Acaricio su estomago intentando parar los dolores, pero lo que no podía parar era sus lagrimas.

Lo que mas le dolía no eran las palabras de Ryoma, lo que mas le dolía era cuanto lo amaba a pesar de todo. Y el solo motivo de amarlo era lo que mas la condenaba, puesto que ya no era una adolescente normal. Eso se había terminado desde el momento en que decidió convertirse en madre, ahora no podría amar, no de la misma inocente manera.

Probablemente intentaría olvidar a Ryoma, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si pronto tendría a su primogénito?, pero ese era su castigo y tendría que enfrentarlo.

Tal vez, solo tal vez luego de que todo aquello pasara ella podría tener una vida en paz.

El horario de salido llego, ni el ojiambar ni la ojicarmin se dirigieron miradas. Cada uno continúo al lado de sus respectivos amigos y se fue por su lado. Sakuno debía ir a trabajar así que se despidió rápidamente de Tomoka y le dio una pequeña mirada a la espalda del príncipe. Mientras tanto, Ryoma continuo con Momoshiro, antes de que la cobriza pudiera doblar la esquina y desaparecer el también le dio una mirada.

-¿me estas escuchando Ryoma?-pregunto Momoshiro al ver que el tenista estuvo completamente perdido durante todo el viaje.

-no-

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Momoshiro, mada mada dane-dijo antes de entrar por la enorme puerta que daba a un templo y mas lejos su casa.

-¿seguro que no quieres hablar?- Ryoma levanto su mano para hacerle saber a su amigo que estaba bien y luego de aquello el portón se cerro frente a el.

Ni bien entrar escucho que la cancha esta siendo utilizada, adivino fácilmente de quienes podría tratarse. Su padre conocía a un tenista muy importante, el cual había regresado a Japón hacia un tiempo y el cual lo estaba entrenando.

No conocía muy bien la relación entre ambos, pero por su forma de juego era realmente bueno.

Observo como su padre y el tenista tenían un partido y entonces recordó todo lo sucedido con Ryuzaki. Nadie podría acusarlo de no intentar relacionarse con las demás personas, ahora la respuesta siempre lo llevaba al mismo lugar "tenis", era de lo único que nunca podría cansarse y algo que nunca lo haría sentir como una basura. Las personas en cambio eran diferentes y ni hablar de enamorarte de una.

**buenon eh aqui el capitulo 8, primero quiero agradecer con tomo mi corazon a la gente que se toma un tiempo para leer mi historia, un agradecimiento doble para aquellos que comentan y ya saben que acepto cualquiero duda o critica...de verdad ¡muchas gracias!...besos los veo el siguiente cap...**


	9. Entrenando para nunca regresar

**Capitulo 9: "entrenando para nunca regresar"**

Ryoma se encontraba completamente agotado en medio de la cancha, respiraba con dificultad y se encontraba todo sudado. Pero por mas cansado y adolorido que se encontrara la opresión en su pecho no se iba.

Había estado evitando a Ryuzaki durante las siguientes semanas a su enfrentamiento.

Ella no parecía molesta con la idea y era lo que mas lo cabreaba. Pero por más que corriera y se ocultara siempre terminaba siguiéndola y admirándola. Se sentía un completo perdedor al ser controlado de aquella manera por unos sentimientos tan irrelevantes.

Su escape final era el tenis, por lo tanto practicaba tantas veces como su cuerpo le diera.

Ahora mas que nunca estaba decido a olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con el amor y las relaciones sociales. Personas había muy pocas que valían la pena, y solo se quedaría con las justas y necesarias.

-¿Estas bien Ryoma?-pregunto la vos de su entrenador, al levantar la cabeza se encontró con aquellos familiares ojos carmín y los cabellos caoba desordenados.

Era extraño que a pesar de tener treinta y un años su entrenador pareciera de veinte años o menos.

-yes-dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible.

-¿no te estas sobre esforzando demasiado?-pregunto su entrenador al ver a su alumno levantarse e intentar que sus piernas le respondieran

-tengo que mejorar-fueron las palabras del tenista joven antes de adentrarse en su casa.

-¡Shonen parecer un saco de basura!-dijo su padre ni bien verlo entrar con todo su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y polvo-¿ese viejo te ah echo morder el polvo nuevamente?-

-shut up you pervert-dijo Ryoma mientras buscaba una Ponta.

-¡Ryoma!-le dijo su madre con amenaza.

-creo que es hora de que me valla-dijo el entrenador de Ryoma tomando su bolso con su raqueta.

-¡Takei espero que estés haciendo un buen trabajo con mi hijo, después de todo tu madre me lo prometió!-

-tranquilo, me encargare de preparar a Ryoma bien-menciono el hombre y luego dejo a la familia en silencio.

-¿A dónde vas hijo?-pregunto Rinko al ver a su hijo volver al patio.

-a seguir practicando-dijo sin mas Ryoma y dejo el comedor

-¿no crees que este ultimo tiempo Ryoma ah estado mas fanatizado con el tenis?-dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a su marido

-¡tonterías, el niño solo quiere ser el mejor!-dijo el hombre mientras continuaba leyendo su diario. Rinko se acerco silenciosamente y luego varias venas aparecieron en su frente

-¿¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE TIRES ESTAS SUCIAS REVISTAS!-

-¡NO RINKO, MIS TESOROS NOOOOO!-

-bienvenido-dijo Sakuno al ver entrar a otro cliente, siempre con una hermosa sonrisa que aun después de pasar por tantas cosas mantenía tan fresca como siempre. Solo las personas que realmente la conocían sabían que esa sonrisa era una fachada que había fabricado para que nadie la atosigara de preguntas o en aquel caso, parecer amable.

-¡Saku-chan, estas cada dia mas radiante!-dijo una mujer rellenita y de algunos años, siempre venia a hacer las compras por esas horas y realmente había simpatizado con ella.

-gracias Nishita-san ¿Cómo se encuentra su espalda?-

-mucho mejor gracias por preguntar y dime ¿tienen esas maravillosas naranjas de la vez pasada?-pregunto la mujer-mi hija esta esperando un bebe y creo que esta necesitando mucha vitamina C-

-si tenemos, llegaron unas esta mañana que le aseguro no defraudaran a su hija-sonrío Sakuno y comenzó a buscar algunas naranjas y a ponerlas en una bolsa.

-¡estamos verdaderamente muy excitados por todo esto del bebe!-menciono la mujer mientras esperaba su pedido-es el primer bebe y ella y su marido están verdaderamente asustados pero a la vez muy emocionados, es algo tan bello-dijo la mujer, Sakuno aun continuaba sonriendo-deberías ver como los ha unido el embarazo, no la deja sola un momento esta ayudándola siempre, es tan lindo y yo no puedo esperar para comenzar a complacer a este bebe-

-me alegro mucho por usted y su hija-dijo Sakuno dándole su vuelto a la mujer y sin dejar su falsa sonrisa de lado.

-esa Nishita, no puede estar callada por un solo segundo-sonrío la jefa de Sakuno que venia de la parte de atrás de la tienda.

-supongo que esta emocionada-dijo Sakuno

-no se da en todas las ocasiones ¿verdad?-pregunto mirándola seriamente

-no se a que se refiere Ueda-san-

-¿no me digas? Sakuno eh tenido cuatro hijos y tengo dos nietos ¿crees que no reconozco a una mujer embarazada cuando la veo?-

-¡y-yo yo lo si-si-siento no era mi intención mentirle por mas tiempo!-

-de echo si lo era, pero lo entiendo-sonrío-estas intentando sobrevivir y todo para darle vida a tu hijo es algo admirable-

-no, no lo es-dijo Sakuno-todos me odian por ello y hasta yo comienzo a hacerlo, algunas veces me pregunto si debería haberlo abortado cuando tuve la oportunidad-dijo la joven con lagrimas-pareciera que cada cosa que me sucede me dijera eso-

-no debes pensar eso, tomaste la decisión correcta pero no por eso será menos complicada, muchas veces se toma la decisión incorrecta para hacer las cosas mas fáciles ¿no lo crees?-

-si-dijo Sakuno secándose sus lagrimas-de todas formas lo lamente mucho-

-esta bien, Sakuno, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda-

-gracias de veras lo aprecio- dijo la joven y volvió a sonreír al ver entrar otro cliente.

La campana había sonado, se suponía que el primer receso daba comienzo y Ryoma pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar su raqueta y dirigirse al patio para continuar practicando.

Mientras lo hacia, no podía dejar de escuchar a la gente hablando sobre Ryuzaki. No sabia porque razón se excitaban demasiado con el echo de que alguien estuviera embarazada. Si se iba al caso era algo completamente normal, lo que no era normal es que la madre tuviera dieciséis años pero tampoco era como para que cada día se inventara una nueva historia.

Apretó fuertemente el mango de su raqueta y le dio fuertemente a la pelota, esta paso cerca del rostro de una de las jóvenes que hablaban sobre Sakuno. Las chicas sorprendidas miraron al príncipe y se encontraron con los ojos ámbar de Ryoma mirándolas profundamente. Las jóvenes se asustaron y salieron lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Ryoma?-pregunto Momoshiro-digo eres antisocial, pero no tanto-

-cierra el pico Momoshiro, en vez de venir a criticarme deberías preocuparte por mejorar tu mediocre tenis-dijo el príncipe que enseguida se arrepintió de aquellas frías palabras hacia su amigo, el único que siempre lo escuchaba.

-¿Por qué estas tan alterado?-pregunto Momoshiro luego de algunos segundos después del lastimoso comentario.

-no quiero hablar del tema-

-¿puede tratarse del rumor sobre el embarazo de Saku-chan?-

-no es un rumor, ella me lo admitió, esta embarazada-

-si, bueno tarde o temprano te enterarías-dijo su amigo sentándose en el suelo justo al lado de donde el príncipe practicaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿tu ya lo sabias?-

-Ann me lo comento hace un tiempo-dijo Momoshiro-son mejores amigas después de todo-

-¿¡y porque demonios no me dijiste nada!-dijo Ryoma mirando a su amigo con furia y enojo, Momoshiro lo ignoro completamente.

-Ann me hizo prometer que no diría nada-respondió-además parecías tan enamorado que no quería lastimar tus sentimientos-

-¿lastimarme? ¿Cómo demonios crees que me siento ahora? La primera mujer que amo y resulta ser que esta embarazada-dijo Ryoma y tiro su raqueta al suelo con toda su fuerza.-¡rayos, desearía miles de veces que todo esto se hubiera tratado de una sola noche y nada mas! Debería haberme quedado con esa noche-dijo Ryoma con furia.

-¿esa noche?-pregunto Momoshiro sin entender a lo que su amigo le decía.

-si, en el campamento-

-¿¡me estas queriendo decir que tuviste relaciones con Sakuno!-dijo el ojivioleta sin creérselo.

-fue la noche de tormenta-Momoshiro abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y luego se revolvió sus cabellos sin dejar su mirada absorta.

En ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar anunciando el comienzo del segundo periodo. Ryoma miro a su amigo una última vez, se encontraba totalmente inmóvil. No dijo nada y simplemente continúo con su camino hacia su aula.

Al llegar, la encontró sonriendo con sus amigas, tan hermosa y brillante. No podía continuar con todo aquello, no podía seguir con ella en el mismo lugar, dolía tanto que su corazón casi explotaba. Por eso había tomado la decisión de regresar a Estados Unidos, por esa razón había aceptado que su padre le pusiera un entrenador que lo torturaba todos los días.

El ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Ryuzaki, ella ahora tenía problemas más importantes de los que ocuparse. Y no podía continuar allí si todos los días iban a ser tan desgarradores, todos los días deseaba abrazarla, besarla y protegerla. Pero no podía, no cuando ella no lo necesitaba. No cuando la había insultado tanto cuando ella se esforzaba por seguir adelante.

Entonces lo mejor ahora, era dejar los estupidos juegos de niño y volverse un hombre. Deseaba ser el mejor, y entrenando lograría poner en marcha el plan para hacerlo. Primero entrenamiento, luego regreso a Estados Unidos y finalmente "el mejor tenista del mundo".

Momoshiro entro casi empujando a su novia cuando esta le abrió la puerta de su casa. Ann no sabia exactamente que sucedía con el, pero al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba supo que parecía un tema importante.

-tu me contaste hace un tiempo que Sakuno estaba embarazada ¿verdad?-escupió ni bien tranquilizarse un poco

-si así es pero ¿Qué sucede Takeshi? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?-

-es Ryoma ¿verdad? Ryoma es el padre del bebe que espera Sakuno-


	10. Sus primeros movimientos

Capitulo 10: " sus primeros movimientos"

-muy bien, parece estar en perfecto estado y aunque tu no estas comiendo como deberías, voy a perdonártelo porque no estas tan mal después de todo-dijo su medica cuando termino visita.-¿Cómo te estas sintiendo tu?-

-con mucha energía-contesto la cobriza

-¡eso es muy bueno!-dijo la medica-aquí están las vitaminas para este mes-

-muchas gracias-dijo Sakuno, se levanto e hizo una leve reverencia, todo lo que su estomago abultado le permitiera.

Ahora que tenía cinco meses, su barriga tenía el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto.

Su doctora le había dicho, que por ser su primer bebe su barriga crecería mas de lo normal y por eso parecía tan grande a pesar de tener solo cinco meses.

Por supuesto que en Seigaku ya todos estaban bien seguros que estaba embarazada, después de todo no podía ocultar su estomago con mas buzos.

Obviamente había tenido que cambiar su uniforma de siempre, para conseguir uno mas grande que se adecuara a su nuevo cuerpo y no le provocara dolores.

Así que ahora era de la que mas se hablaba en todo el colegio, a veces se reía sola pensando que era toda una celebridad.

Ni bien llegar al colegio, se cambio sus zapatos con toda la tranquilidad posible y luego camino por los pasillos vacíos. Mientras lo hacia, algunas cabezas se asomaban para verla pasar mientras escuchaba murmuraciones.

-¡A Saku-chan!-saludo una vos conocida, frente a ella venia corriendo unos conocidos ojos celeste. Tenia que admitir que con el tiempo, Tokio se había convertido en uno mas de sus amigos. Ambos disfrutaban juntos riéndose de los estupidos rumores que se creaban a su alrededor.

A la cobriza la tranquilizaba que los rumores no fueran solo con ella, Tokio también tenia su fama. Al parecer era un delincuente juvenil que disfrutaba de robar tiendas y apalear compañeros. Tokio era bastante susceptible, pero no era demasiado violento como lo hacían ver. Su pasión era el tenis y no la venta de drogas como también se rumoreaba.

Pero el mas gracioso de todos los rumores, era el que se corría hacia tiempo. Al parecer Tokio era el verdadero padre de su bebe y en realidad estaban viviendo juntos. Para ambos era muy gracioso escuchar aquello. Tanto que simulaban que era cierto para reírse de los demás.

-Toki-chan ¿no deberías estar en clases?-pregunto Sakuno como una hermana regañona, solían ser las hormonas del embarazo.

-tu también-respondió el sonriendo

-tuve cita con el doctor ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-dijo poniendo sus brazos a ambos costados en una pose de regaño.

-pues mi excusa es que, matemáticas no es mi materia favorita-sonrío-¿te acompaño a tu aula?-pregunto poniendo su brazo como si de un caballero se tratase

-¡oh no puedo rehusarme a una petición como esa!-sonrío Sakuno y tomo el brazo del joven mientras ambos caminaban por el corredor y las miradas volvían a ponerse en ellos.

Por otra parte, Ryoma se encontraba completamente influenciado por sus pensamientos lo que hacia que no prestara mucha atención a lo que el profesor dictaba. De un momento a otro se escucho la puerta abrirse, por lo que toda la clase guío su mirada hacia la puerta incluso el ojiamabar.

-buenos dias sensei-saludo Sakuno con una leve reverencia y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella saludo a su acompañante.

Solo los de las primeras filas habían alcanzado a ver quien venia con la cobriza, y tan pronto como esta se dirigió a su puesto todos comenzaron a murmurar.

Sakuno por su parte simplemente saludo a su mejor amiga con una enorme sonrisa y luego puso su vista en el pizarrón.

Ryoma que vio la llegada de la joven, quiso saber con quien había llegado como para que toda la clase se revoloteara tanto.

Veinte minutos después de aquello, la primera campana sonó. Como era de esperarse, los únicos que se quedaron en el aula fueron el grupo grosero de siempre, la cobriza su mejor amiga y unos pocos asientos después el príncipe.

-¿Qué dijo tu doctora?-pregunto Tomoka emocionada

-bueno, me dijo que estaba en muy buena forma y que debía comer un poco mejor-

-¡y sobre todo deberías dormir mas, te eh notado muy cansada durante estos días!-dijo Tomoka

-lo siento, es que me quedo hasta tarde estudiando-

-Saku-chan, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por los estudios, si no por tu salud-le dijo su amiga, pero lo que Tomoka no sabia era que si se desconfiaba un poco tendría que dejar el colegio.

Simplemente ignoro el comentario y continúo la conversación con un tema diferente. Mientras tanto el joven tenista no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba peleando con todas sus fuerza pero no conseguía no observarla, no desearla, no quererla.

Finalmente se levanto de su asiento bastante molesto y salio del aula para despejar su mente un rato.

En una de las oficinas de Seigaku, Sumire Ryuzaki se encontraba observando una carpeta. A simple vista parecía una carpeta cubierta de papeles importantes, pero de cerca solo era un viejo álbum de fotografías.

Las primeras, eran de dos niños. Uno tenia once años, de ojos carmín y cabellos cobrizos con una radiante sonrisa y el otro tenia tres años de cabellos rubios y también ojos carmín. En cada una de las fotografías se podía apreciar a los mismos niños, en algunas estaban separados y en otras juntos. En algunas sonreían y en algunas lloraban. Y a medida que ibas pasando las páginas los niños iban creciendo.

Cuando volvió a dar vuelta la pagina se encontró una fotografía del mayor de los niños, en ese entonces tenia diecisiete años y levantaba una copa con un gesto triunfal. A su lado abrazándolo se encontraba ella misma cuando aun era joven y a su lado un niño de nueve años que mira con aburrimiento a su hermano. Si en aquel entonces su hijo menor había desarrollado unos celos incontrolables hacia la fama de su hermano. Siempre había sido bueno en todo y tal vez ella tenia un poco de culpa al haberle festejado tanto aquello que ahora el menor se sentía despreciado. Esta vez observo una fotografía de su hijo mayor con veinte años jugando su primer torneo fuera del país. Pasó varias páginas, en todas ellas se encontraba su hijo mayor. Finalmente llego hasta un en la que solo se podía apreciar una enorme fotografía de una pareja de recién casados.

El joven de diecisiete años se había convertido en uno de veintidós años y a su lado se encontraba una hermosa y delicada mujer de cabellos caoba y ojos miel.

Se habían conocido cuando ambos tenían diecinueve años, en aquel entonces su hijo ya era una promesa para el mundo del tenis y la joven estaba estudiando para convertirse en una kinesióloga.

No paso mucho tiempo para que su hijo ganara el Golden Slam y fuera reconocido por todo el mundo. Entonces su orgullo aumento más y más, después de aquello llego la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia.

Sumire observaba la foto, de la delicada mujer con un estomago de casi nueve meses, sonreía a la cámara dulcemente y a su lado se encontraba un joven de quince años que miraba hacia otro lado molesto.

Las hormonas de su hijo menor se habían comenzado a revolucionar y ya no la escuchaba, siempre se la pasaba con un grupo de amigos y además siempre parecía molesto cuando estaba con el.

Paso la pagina, se encontraba completamente vacía. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

Aquella página en blanco representaba la muerte de su hijo mayor y su nuera. Siempre se pregunto porque dios se había llevado a dos seres tan gentiles y de buen corazón. Tenían solo veinticuatro años cuando murieron en ese trágico accidente, dejando una bebe con solo una semana de vida.

No iba a llorar, había prometido en el funeral ser fuerte por su familia. Entonces cuando continuo se encontró con todas fotos de una bebe, todos los momentos posibles. Desde sus primeros pasos, hasta cuando aprendió a ir al baño. Desde el primer diente que le salio, hasta el primero que se le callo.

Entonces Sumire observo, en todas las fotos se encontraba su hijo menor y su nieta. La quería mucho, como si fuera su hermana o mejor como su propia hija. Desde que su hermano murió el fue el que velaba por la seguridad de la niña.

Una foto le llamo la atención, su hijo estaba vestido con el uniforme del colegio, en brazos tenia a su sobrina que en ese entonces tenia un año. Ambos sonreían mientras mostraban un diploma. Sumire nunca previno que después de que su hijo se graduara comenzaría a pulir su tenis y finalmente se iría de su casa para continuar el sueño que su hermano mayor dejo pendiente.

Las fotos continuaron, pero el ya no se encontraba en ella. Solo en algunas, como el cumpleaños de su nieta o navidad o año nuevo. Finalmente llego a una foto especial, su nieta se encontraba frente a un pastel y apagaba las velas.

Se había transformado en una mujer y apagaba las velas de su cumpleaños numero quince. Seguida a esta foto se encontraba su nieta con un trofeo, el mismo que su padre gano cuando tenia diecisiete. La diferencia, ella lo habia conseguido con quince.

Desde que le había contado sobre su padre, su nieta comenzó a entrenar arduamente, consiguió el puesto de capitana. Logro llevar al club Femenil de Seigaku a las nacionales en donde regresaron victoriosas y además, consiguió ese trofeo que la conectaba con su padre.

Cerró el libro y luego levanto su mirada hacia la ventana de su oficina. Enterarse que esa pequeña niña que le habían encomendado para cuidar estaba esperando un bebe, había sido realmente duro. Después de todo lo que habían pasado ¿Por qué sucedía algo como esto?.

Tenia que reconocer que su nieta había heredado el carácter de su padre, escaparse por que se le prohibiera tener el niño era muy de lo que su hijo mayor hubiera echo.

Pero ella no había querido echarla, en todo caso apoyarla, pero por alguna razón el mas herido en todo aquello era su hijo menor. No podía aceptar que su niña tuviera que madurar tan rápidamente.

Por otra parte, los alumnos desfilaban hacia las puertas para cambiar sus zapatos y luego dirigirse a sus hogares. Sakuno y Tomoka caminaban lentamente planeando alguna salida y charlando sobre el día que habían tenido.

Una vez cada una tomo sus zapatos, caminaron hasta la puerta donde la mejor amiga de la cobriza tuvo que despedirse para ir con su novio, el maravilloso capitán de basquetball. Sakuno se quedo observando como ambos jóvenes caminaban charlando animadamente mientras iban tomados de la mano. Parecían una muy bonita pareja, e incluso era de la quienes mas se hablaba cuando el tema era "amor".

Pero parecía que algo no andaba muy bien del todo, Tomoka había tenido una discusión con Shido pero no quería contarle por que razón. Además sentía como si poco a poco se fuera alejando de ella nuevamente, esta vez por cuenta propia.

No le dio más importancia y continuo caminando a su ritmo, no tenia prisa al parecer ese día era especial. Ueda-san estaba a punto de contratar otra personas para el mercado, que sorpresivamente se había convertido en uno de los mas visitados. Por esa razón, le había dado el día libre. Además, ya le había dado su pago y con eso podría comprar lo necesario para su alimentación.

Se había encargado de hacer una lista de lo que necesitaba, tenia una idea de los precios así que lo único que debía hacer era buscar las cosas y rezar porque le sobrara dinero.

Camino por lo menos cinco cuadras hasta que se encontró con un gran cartel que decía "supermercado" tomo uno de los carritos y luego camino por los pasillos buscando lo necesario. Priorizo algunos vegetales, frutas, carnes para su dieta y luego compro algunos productos de limpieza. Mientras lo hacia comenzó a caminar por el lugar dedicado a "bebes". Su doctora le había dicho que pronto tendría que comenzar a organizar el bolso que llevaria para cuando el niño naciera pero aquello también salía dinero y no creía poder comprar todo lo necesario.

Se paro frente a la ropa de recién nacido, seguidamente se enamoro de un enterito con broches de color blanco con algunos gatitos en azul. El enterito venia con un mini gorrito celeste y unos escarpines del mismo color.

-¡que bonito!-murmuro Sakuno mientras tocaba la tela de la ropa, cuando lo hizo sintió como era vuelta a la realidad por un estrepitoso ruido. Al levantar su mirada hallo que alguien había chocado con su carro.-¿Ryoma-kun?-pregunto al encontrarse con los ojos ambarinos que tanto la bloqueaban.

-¿Sakuno?-pregunto el príncipe cuando se encontró con los ojos carmines que lograban encantarlo día a día.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sin creerse al príncipe recorriendo un supermercado.

-mi madre me envío a comprar ¿tu?-

-la compra del mes-el joven fijo su mirada en las pocas cosas que se encontraban en el carrito de su compañera.

-¿no deberían las embarazadas tener mas antojos?-pregunto levantando una ceja

-los tengo, solo que quiero cuidarme para tener un bebe sano-su sonrisa intento ser lo mas verdadera posible, pero ante los ojos del príncipe no podía.

-¿y el padre no debería encargarse de consentirte?-escupió con tanto odio que hasta el mismo se sorprendió-puede que sean jóvenes y no estuvieran preparados para esto, pero aun así no tiene porque ser un embarazo traumático o triste, después de todo traes vida al mundo ¿no?-pregunto mirándola a lo ojos, Sakuno podía jurar que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar-es algo hermoso, y no deberías descuidarte tanto-finalizo

La cobriza lo miro durante algunos minutos y sin poder evitarlo mas sus lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos delante de la mirada del príncipe. Antes de que este pudiera hacer o decir nada, se apresuro a buscar una caja vacía, pago y corrió lejos del lugar.

No muy lejos se encontraba un pequeño parque, luego de correr tanto decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos, recuperar su aliento y llorar.

Odiaba todo eso, se odiaba a ella misma y sobre todo el echo de no poder odiarlo a el.

Bajo su cabeza y dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran intentando no gemir mucho y llamar la atención de la gente que pasaba. Ya era suficiente con que vieran a una joven embaraza llorando como si fuera una niña.

Sintió que algo era puesto en sus rodillas, era la misma ropa a la cual observaba tan embobada. Cuando levanto su mirada, se encontró con el, su martirio.

-¿Qué es…?-intento quejarse la cobriza, mas el príncipe detuvo su mano antes de que le devolviera el obsequio.

-es para disculparme-dijo-no fui muy educado, lo siento, no debería meterme en tus asuntos y menos cuanto debes estar pasando muchos malos momentos-

-no discúlpame tu a mi, no estoy muy bien sentimentalmente son las hormonas-explico-incluso aquella vez que quisiste ayudarme y yo te trate mal, lo siento mucho-dijo y se inclino levemente en el lugar que se encontraba.

-esta bien debe ser muy duro-dijo Ryoma-¿continuas viviendo sola?-

-si-seguidamente bajo su cabeza-es muy duro, todo lugar al que miro necesito dinero, dinero para el apartamento, dinero para comer, dinero para medicinas, dinero para ropa, dinero para los apuntes del colegio-las lagrimas regresaron-me aterra el echo de que mi bebe no pueda tener una vida lo suficientemente buena-

-que tu le estés dando vida, ya es suficiente-respondió Ryoma

-¿Qué hubieras echo tu en mi lugar Ryoma?-pregunto Sakuno tomando desprevenido al ambarino-¿Qué hubieras echo si tu novia hubiera quedado embarazada?-Cuando la ojicarmin se dio cuenta de la situación en la que había puesto al príncipe se arrepintió.

-lo siento, no me escuches…-pidió

-la hubiera obligado a tenerlo, un hijo es un hijo y no puede perder la vida por algo de lo que ni siquiera tiene la culpa-Sakuno se sorprendió con aquella respuesta y se quedo observando al joven durante algunos minutos.-¿has encontrado al padre del bebe?-pregunto luego, entonces la cobriza bajo su mirada rápidamente-no ¿cierto?-se contesto el príncipe.

-no-

Sakuno sintió como era abrazada, se sintió tan reconfortada y calida. Solamente había experimentado aquello, la noche de la tormenta cuando estuvo en brazos de la misma persona. Ahora la sensación era un poco diferente, porque sentía como si la fuerza corriera nuevamente por su cuerpo.

-eres realmente sorprendente Ryuzaki-menciono el príncipe en su oído mientras continuaba abrazándola. El estomago de la cobriza pegaba contra el cuerpo del príncipe, y mientras se sumían en aquel abrazo calido y revitalizante ambos jóvenes sintieron un pequeño movimiento entre ellos. Ambos bajaron sus miradas encontrándose con la barriga de Sakuno

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto el príncipe sorprendido.

-el bebe acaba de patear-sonrío Sakuno y sus lagrimas de tristezas fueron cambiadas por unas de felicidad. Ryoma la abrazo más fuerte aun.

-Ryuzaki, no quiero que me malentiendas esta vez, pero si hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, no tiene que ser monetaria, puedo hacerte compañía e incluso acompañarte al medico, pero solo tienes que pedírmelo ¿si?-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Sakuno, el príncipe rompió el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos

-porque te amo-

**yo se que estan esperando el momento de la verdad, de cuando Ryoma se entere pero porfavor tengame paciencia...Sakuno no quiere "joderle" por asi decir la vida al principe asi que esperen que pronto prontito todo se desenlazara...**

**bueno publique dos cap por mi tardanza y bueno espero poder tener tiempo para publicar mas temprano con la facultad y el trabajo a veces se me olvida...bueno besitos y espero que sigan comentando que me hace muy feliz leerlos.**


	11. Despedida

Capitulo 11: " despedida"

No lo había soñado después de todo, el príncipe realmente le había dicho que la amaba pero ella tan estupidizada no había contestado absolutamente nada. Se arrepintió dos horas después en la soledad de su apartamento.

Luego de aquel día, Sakuno atesoro el enterito que el padre de su bebe le había regalado. Lo guardo, y sería con lo que su bebe saliera luego de nacer. Además, después de aquello dejo de ignorar al príncipe y regreso a animarlo en sus prácticas como hacia cuando tenia doce años.

A la salida, cuando Tomoka tenía que irse con su galante novio, ella era escoltada por su príncipe.

Todo iba perfectamente, obviamente que los rumores continuaban surcando toda la escuela y ahora todo el mundo hablaba que ella engañaba al padre de su bebe, Tokio, con el príncipe del tenis.

-no deberías haberte preocupado Ryoma-kun-dijo la cobriza mientras ambos se sentaban en la terraza, el único lugar lejos de rumores estupidos.

-no te preocupes, mi madre los hizo, al parecer esta mas entusiasmada ahora que piensa que tengo novia-dijo mientras abría uno de los bento que su madre había preparado.

Sakuno observo el suyo y luego sonrojada lo abrió para comenzar a comer con el príncipe

-es mucho mas preferible que comas esto, antes de que tenga que verte comer pan de melón nuevamente-

-lo siento, era todo lo que mi economía me permitía comprar-dijo la cobriza tristemente

-deberías aprovechar ahora que mi madre esta emocionada cocinando a doble-sonrío y a Sakuno le derritió aquello.

Ambos almorzaron en el silencio del lugar, parecía que nada ni nadie podría romper aquel hermoso momento. De vez en cuando la joven cobriza miraba furtivamente a su príncipe y este la miraba de igual forma, quedando así ambos mirándose durante varios minutos.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de aquel lugar, donde todos los populares se reunían. Se encontraban los jugadores de básquet y sus novias. Entre estos se encontraban Tomoka y su novio Shido.

Todos bromeaban y almorzaban tranquilos, mientras que Shido tenia a su novia frente a este y la abrazaba de atrás. Todos charlaban animadamente sobre el nuevo campeonato que se estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

-seguro que volvemos a ganar este año-dijo uno de los jugadores mirando a su capitan quien sonrío.-este es el ultimo año de nuestro capitan y tiene que ser el mejor-

-hablando de ser el ultimo año-dijo una de las chicas llamando la atención de todos-¿sabían que parece que Ryoma Echizen regresa a Estados Unidos?-Tomoka dejo de besar a su novio y miro seriamente a la joven

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto

-escuche que su madre vino para hablar con el director sobre cuando regresa Echizen-

-con razón anda tonteando con Ryuzaki-dijo quien mantenía en su regazo a la chica que habia hablado.

-jaja, dicen que algunos hombres tienen una afición a las mujeres embarazadas-dijo otro y seguidamente todos comenzaron a reír.

-¡cierren sus malditas bocas!-dijo Tomoka con todas sus fuerzas, todos callaron y se la quedaron viendo-no tienen ni la mas minima idea por todo lo que esta teniendo que pasar Sakuno, deberían estar avergonzados de ustedes mismo por meterse con una persona que por lo menos afronta sus problemas-Shido miro a su novia seriamente, esta se había separado de el y miraba a todos acusadoramente

-creo que deberías mirar mas fijamente a tu amiga, si se embarazo es porque no tiene de la mas minima idea de lo que es responsabilidad-dijo una de las chicas

-además es su problema si fue a abrirse de piernas con el primero y termino embarazada-dijo otra.

-¿esta es la clase de gente con la que quiere estar Shido?-pregunto Tomoka mirando a su novio

-Tomoka no armes un escándalo-dijo el

-¿esa es tu respuesta? ¡bien!-dijo y seguidamente se acerco a la ultima chica que había hablado.

-Sakuno es diez veces responsable que ustedes, y tu mas que nadie no tienes derecho a hablar sobre eso, ¿Cuántos abortos te has hecho ya?-el novio de la joven castaña la miro sorprendido, mientras que la joven no podía creer que Tomoka supiera aquello-en total han sido tres ¿no? ¿Continuaras diciendo que Sakuno es una irresponsable?-todos quedaron en silencio, la joven ojimarron se dio vuelta y observo a su novio fijamente-si, esta es la clase de gente con la que has elegido estar. Gente que oculta cosas solo para conservar su estatus, gente que no le importa comenzar rumores solo para perjudicar a las personas mejores que ella, gente que mata a su propio bebe ¿al lado de eso es tan malo que Sakuno conserve su bebe?-su novio la miro seriamente-prefiero miles de veces estar con gente como ella, gente que no teme decir la verdad y solo la verdad, gente en quien siempre puedes confiar, gente que le importa muy poco lo que la gente opine de ella, gente que se hace responsable de sus errores y levanta su cabeza aun cuando gente como tus amigos le recuerden a cada paso el enorme error que cometió-seguidamente Tomoka se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-¿estar rompiendo conmigo Tomoka?-pregunto Shido sorprendido

-tienes muchas mas de donde me sacaste a mi, además Kimie se muere por que la elijas sale con tu mejor amigo solo para estar mas cerca de ti-Shido se dio vuelta para ver a una chica de cabellos cortos y rubios que bajo su mirada.

Para cuando el joven volvió a mirar a donde se encontraba su novia, estaba había desaparecido entre los alumnos.

En menos de lo que pensaba, termino con el almuerzo que la madre de Ryoma había preparado para ella. Estaba tan delicioso que no pudo parar ni un solo minuto y descubrió que su compañero de almuerzo la miraba sorprendido.

-¡lo siento muchísimo, estaba delicioso!-dijo Sakuno sonrojada por la mirada del tenista.

-me alegra que te gustara-

-¡Sakunooooooo!-dijo la joven de coletas, entrando estrepitosamente al lugar.

Ryoma y la nombrada se quedaron viendo a la chica megáfono intentando descubrir porque era su desesperación.

-¡ah Ryoma-sama!-dijo Tomoka cuando entro e intento tranquilizarse

-¿Qué sucede Tomo-chan? Pensé que estabas con Shido-kun-dijo la cobriza y entonces vio como cambiaba la expresión del rostro de su amiga-¿sucedió algo con Shido-kun?-

-descubrí que no es la clase de persona que pensé-sonrío Tomoka-de todas formas venia a contarte algo importante, pero como estas ocupada ahora, te lo diré esta tarde en tu casa-

- esta bien-dijo Sakuno y seguidamente observo como su amiga se despedía de ella y desapareció del lugar.

-¿tu amiga ya sabe que vives sola?-pregunto Ryoma mientras organizaba los recipientes vacíos de su bento.

-¡oh no!-dijo Sakuno desesperada-¡Tomoka no tiene que enterarse que vivo sola!-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el tenista mientras veía como la cobriza se levantaba.

-porque no quiero preocuparla-

-siempre te preocupas demasiado por como se sientas los demás-dijo Ryoma-por una vez piensa en ti-

Sakuno se lo quedo observando, luego agradeció el almuerzo con una leve reverencia y se marcho rápidamente para alcanzar a su amiga.

Luego de intentar correr con su estomago, se encontró a su amiga hablando con su primo. Aminoro su paso e intento recuperar su aliento, ya cuando estuvo cerca de ellos ambos se dieron la vuelta para mirarla.

-¡Saku-chan!-saludo Tokio

-¿no estabas con Ryoma-sama?-pregunto la de coletas.

-necesito hablar contigo-señalo Sakuno a su mejor amiga

-ya es tarde, así que llegare tarde a mis practicas-dijo Tokio y seguidamente bajo por unas escaleras hasta las canchas.

Una vez solas, amabas amigas se acercaron a los enormes ventanales y se apoyaron allí para hablar.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Tomoka

-bueno, sucede que yo ya no vivo donde tu crees que vivo-

-¿se mudaron?-

-no de echo, "me" mude- la castaña se tomo unos minutos para entender el mensaje.

-¿¡te echaron!-pregunto mas que alarmada

-no,no, yo me fui-admitió.

-pero ¿Por qué?-la sorpresa de Tomoka no podía ser mas grande

-mi tío descubrió la ecografía y se puso como loco, quería que abortara al bebe-

-pe-pero ¿Dónde estas viviendo ahora?-Tomoka tomo los hombros de su amiga

-mi jefa tiene un departamento sobre la tienda y me lo esta rentando, no es mucho pero por lo menos tengo donde dormir-aseguro la cobriza

-¿y desde cuando?-

-dos meses más o menos-

-¿pero como has estado sobreviviendo?-

-bueno es duro, pero me alcanza para comer-

-¡oh dios mío Sakuno todo es una locura, si a penas puedes comer ahora imagina cuando tengas al bebe!-la cobriza se quedo mirando a su amiga seriamente, no sabia que responder a eso, pero simplemente bajo la mirada

-Tomo-chan, no deberías preocuparte, por ahora estoy bien y cuando nazca el bebe veré que puedo hacer- Tomoka miro a su amiga y luego la abrazo fuertemente

-todo esto debe ser muy duro para ti-Sakuno recibió el abrazo

Ya en la tarde, en la residencia Echizen, el joven tenista se encontraba practicando con su entrenador personal. Su nivel había aumentado sorprendentemente y ahora realmente estaba preparado para partir a Estados Unidos.

El problema era que ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer irse, sentía que si lo hacia traicionaría a Sakuno. Su padre obviamente solo veía la posibilidad de que el se fuera sabiendo lo importante de la oportunidad. Tenia un gran talento, incluso mas grande que el de su propio padre y llegaría aun mas lejos que solo una leyenda. Así que probablemente por eso insistía tanto en su entrenamiento.

Dejo el partido para ir en busca de una toalla y secarse el sudor, mientras lo hacia observo como su madre y su padre se acercaban al lugar. Su madre traía una bandeja con un baso con un liquido amarillo y una lata de Ponta de uva.

-Takei-san le traje un poco de limonada para refrescarse-dijo la mujer amablemente mientras le tendía el baso al hombre.

-muchas gracias Rinko-san-

-Ryoma a ti te traje una Ponta- el joven de ojos ámbar se acerco a su madre y tomo la lata.

-thank mom-

-¿y que piensas Takei?-pregunto Nanjiro mirando a su hijo-¿vale la pena o no?-

-Ryoma se ah estado esforzando mucho en este tiempo, y no hay duda de que tiene un gran talento estoy seguro que ara un gran trabajo en America-

-¡era todo lo que quería escuchar!-canto el samurai-al final sirves después de todo Shonen-

-hmp, viejo pervertido-murmuro, su madre lo miro reprobatoriamente mientras que su padre reía.

-y dime Takei ¿Cómo esta tu madre sigue tan ruidosa como siempre?-

-Nanjiro no seas irrespetuoso con Sumire-sensei-se quejo Rinko

Ryoma se quedo completamente sorprendido, si aquel hombre era el hijo de su entrenadora significaba una sola cosa. También era el tío de Ryuzaki, lo que significaba que era uno de los responsables de que la joven hubiera huido de su casa.

-mi madre se encuentra bien-sonrío el hombre amablemente y a Ryoma le pareció casi imposible que una persona así pudiera pensar siquiera en matar un bebe.

-si no me equivoco la vieja tenia una nieta, una vez lleve a Ryoma para que el enseñara tenis ¿es tu hija?-pregunto Nanjiro

-no, no lo es-dijo el hombre quien seguidamente cambio su actitud a una fría y esto fue fácilmente captado por el menor de los tenistas.-es mi sobrina-

-¡oh si ya recuerdo!-dijo Rinko-es una jovencita muy amable, vino a entregarle la tarea a Ryoma una vez-

-¿podría ser tu novia Shonen?-pregunto Nanjiro con su rostro completamente pervertido

-¡cierra tu boca, viejo!-exclamo molesto

-bueno, creo que se me hace tarde mejor me voy-dijo el hombre y seguidamente tomo sus cosas.

-lo acompaño hasta la puerta Takei-san-dijo Rinko y seguidamente camino junto al hombre, en aquel momento quedaron solos padre e hijo.

-oyaji ¿realmente tengo que ir a Estados Unidos?-pregunto el joven una vez estuvo solo con su progenitor.

-¡claro que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-nandemonai-

Hacia exactamente dos horas que había llegado a su trabajo, aquel día en especial no había mucha gente así que se encontraba sentada frente a la caja estudiando para uno de los exámenes.

-¡hola ¿alguien puede atendernos?-se escucho en la puerta, cuando la joven guío su mirada se encontró con sus dos mejores amigas sonriendo.

-¡Ann-chan, Tomo-chan!-

-vinimos a hacerte una pequeña visita ¿no es así Ann?-pregunto Tomoka mirando a su acompañante.

-así es, tengo que comprar algunas cosas así que vinimos a verte-

-gracias chicas-sonrió la cajera mientras que se acercaba a su amigas.

Con ellas a su lado, Sakuno no se sintió tan solitaria. Tomoka y Ann podían ser realmente graciosas cuando se juntaban así que se la paso durante toda la tarde riendo de los chistes de sus amigas.

Finalmente, una vez terminado su turno la cobriza guío a sus amigas a su departamento.

-no es muy grande-dijo antes de que sus amigas entraran-pero es muy acogedor-

-esta un poco vacío-dijo Tomoka observando que lo mas decorado eran las paredes y solo habían contadas fotos.

-estoy segura que con un poco mas de pintura, algunas cortinas alegres y flores se vera hermoso.

-no puedo pagar pinturas ni cortinas-sonrió Sakuno de lado.

-¡esta bien, Ann y yo nos ocuparemos de eso!-aseguro la de coletas-¡ahora a preparar la comida!-

-¿preparar?-pregunto Sakuno sin entender a sus amigas, entonces Ann levanto las bolsas y las puso en la mesada de la cocina. Comenzó a guardarlas en cada lugar y dejo solo las cosas que necesitaba

-pe-pero…-

-¡sin peros, sabemos lo difícil que debe ser para ti así que solo queremos ayudarte!-sentencio Tomoka

Sakuno tuvo un ataque de hormonas y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-¡gracias chicas!-dijo Sakuno llorando mientras que Ann y Tomoka sonreían.

Después de una hora, las tres amigas se encontraban sentadas en la mesa enana con todos los platos ya servidos y humeantes.

Sakuno picoteaba de un lado a otro con sus palillos y sus mejillas se encontraban completamente sonrojadas.

-¡que rico!-grito Sakuno emocionada

-¡guarda un poco para nosotras!-bromeo Tomoka

-me alegra que te guste Saku-chan-sonrío la que había sido encargada de semejante festín.

-¡siempre digo que la comida de Saku y Ann es la mejor!-dijo Tomoka quien también había probado la comida.

Empezaron a reír nuevamente y a hablar de diferentes temas sin ninguna importancia, la verdad es que solo importaba que pudieran estar juntas.

-y dime Tomoka, ¿Cómo estas superando tu ruptura?-pregunto Ann la nombrada pego un respingo y tomo otro rollo de sushi.

-¡ya lo supere, era un estupido!-

-¿y como te diste cuenta?-pregunto Sakuno quien no había preguntado mucho sobre el tema

-tenia unas amistades terribles, siempre preocupados por inventar rumores , me canse y el no me apoyo, así que lo mande al diablo-

-si, eso es algo muy de Tomoka-dijo Ann sonriendo de lado y entonces Sakuno la acompaño.

-¡no importa, los hombres siempre terminan decepcionándote de todas formas así que mejor sola que mal acompañada!-canto la castaña, entonces ambas coloradas la quedaron mirando entre sonriente.

-pues yo no pienso lo mismo-comento Ann

-¡tu porque tienes novio y es demasiado atento contigo!-se quejo Tomoka

-si, es cierto-

Todas estallaron en carcajadas y Tomoka continuo quejándose de los hombres como solía hacer cuando salía de una ruptura y mientras tanto Sakuno sonreía de poder estar en una situación tan pacifica.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de Echizen, el joven tenista se encontraba frente a una enorme maleta la cual tenía que llenar.

Lo estaba haciendo de muy mala gana, la realidad es que ahora no tenía las mismas ansias por ir a Estados Unidos pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, su padre estaba demasiado emocionado.

Puso algunas camisas y pantalones mientras que su fiel gato lo observaba sentado desde la cama.

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto su madre desde la puerta, Ryoma no contesto pero fue una afirmativa.-te traje esto, creo que te servirá para allá-señalo la mujer poniendo algunas pilas de ropa al lado de la maleta.

-tanks-

-estas un poco distraído y mas frio de lo normal ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Rinko sentándose a un lado en la cama de su hijo.

-nothing-

-¿Ryoma?-

-nada mom, de verdad-aseguro el príncipe mirando a su madre a los ojos.

-hijo, se que debe ser difícil para ti todo esto, pero puedo asegurarte que tu padre no lo hace con malas intenciones si tu no estas cómodo con todo esto sabes que puedes hablar con el y entenderá-

-tranquila mama, estoy bien solo un poco cansado por los entrenamientos-

-esta bien no te molestare-dijo su madre sonriendo de lado, pero sabiendo que aun así su hijo ocultaba algo-por cierto Momoshiro llamo quiere que le hables ¿ya le has dicho que te vas pasado mañana?-

-si-mintió nuevamente la realidad es que no quería despedidas.

Era medio día del viernes, todos en Seigaku buscaban un lugar para almorzar y los que no ya se encontraban donde siempre almorzando. Mientras tanto en la terraza dos jóvenes ya hacia rato habían comenzado su comida.

La cobriza y el príncipe tenían un almuerzo tranquilo y en silencio tal vez demasiado.

Sakuno observo a su compañero que casi terminaba y no parecía querer quedarse mucho tiempo mas.

-¿sucede algo Ryoma-kun?-pregunto Sakuno al ver la actitud fría y distante del príncipe.

-no nada-dijo el con la misma frialdad, luego la observo durante algunos minutos y finalmente se levanto con intenciones de salir de la terraza.

-¡Ryoma-kun si hice algo para molestarte…!-grito Sakuno alterada, antes de que el joven saliera del lugar.

El nombrado dio la vuelta y miro seriamente a la joven, comenzó a acercarse y cuando estuvo frente a ella tomo su rostro y se perdió en los profundos ojos carmín.

Ryoma iba a extrañar aquellos tiernos ojos que siempre se preocupaban por los demás, iba a extrañar los sedosos cabellos que bailaban graciosamente cuando caminaba. Su dulce aroma a flores, la voz suave que siempre repetía su nombre con amor y serenidad.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-pregunto la joven suavemente, para ese entonces el príncipe la tenia bien cerca de el y el estomago crecido pegaba contra su abdomen.

Otra de las cosas que extrañaría, aunque fuera sorprendente, era ese estomago abultado que la hacia ver tan angelical y con su propia aura pura.

Sintió los ligeros movimiento en su estomago y supo que el bebe estaba enérgico aquel día.

-Ryuzaki no sucede nada-dijo mirándola firmemente, inevitablemente sus ojos se posaron en los labios de la joven y su auto control tembló.

La acerco suavemente y sintió aun mas cerca los golpes del bebe, bajo aquello la beso apasionadamente y con necesidad.

El beso duro cinco minutos y ambos tuvieron que separarse para recuperar aire.

-deberías comer rápido, solo quedan cinco minutos-aviso el príncipe y luego continuo con su camino hacia la puerta.

Sakuno se quedo completamente sola y antes de poder continuar comiendo el timbre sonó.

Al regresar a clases no fueron diferentes, Ryoma a pesar de haberla besado con tanto ahínco seguía igual de distante y frío.

Las clases terminaron y el príncipe no volvió a hablarle, la cobriza lo vio irse sin siquiera mirar atrás y se sintió usada y con una extraña sensación de tristeza.

El sábado por la mañana la joven Ryuzaki se encontraba en su pequeño apartamento

Al igual que todos los sábados, ese día en especial era para la limpieza.

Se levanto temprano desayuno un trozo de pan y un te caliente, y cuando estuvo preparada comenzó lentamente debido a que ya no podía manejar su cuerpo como antes.

Para media mañana la casa estaba organizada, no había mucho que limpiar. Sakuno ya había sacudido los futones y se encontraba colgándolos en el balcón.

-¿¡Sakuno!-pregunto alguien que venia pasando, la joven observo hacia abajo y se encontró con la mirada de su abuela.

-así que aquí es donde has estado todo este tiempo-dijo la mujer, Sakuno la había invitado a pasar y ahora se encontraba arrodillada frente a la mesa.

La joven cobriza trajo una bandeja con te y algunas galletas que sus amigas habían comprado para ella.

-mi jefa me alquila el lugar-respondió Sakuno-ha sido muy amable-

-¿y en donde estas trabajando?-

-en el supermercado de aquí abajo-la mujer observo el lugar con cuidado y finalmente se detuvo en el estomago de su nieta-¿Cómo cuantos meses tienes ya?-

-cinco-

-es una barriga bastante grande-

-mi doctora dijo que es por ser primeriza-ambas quedaron en completo silencio durante varios minutos. De vez en cuando cruzaban mirada pero la mayor de las Ryuzaki parecía mas concentrada en observar el estado en que su nieta vivía.

-¿Cómo esta oji-chan?-pregunto Sakuno mirando hacia la taza de te que tenia en sus manos.

-tuvo que ir a Estados Unidos, se fue el jueves por la mañana-contesto la anciana.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, la cobriza tenía miedo de preguntar mas. No quería escuchar que su tío no quería volver a verla, no quería romper esos recuerdos que mantenía de ambos.

-Sakuno quería hablar contigo-dijo la entrenadora seriamente-es sobre el bebe-la joven quedo en silencio dándole paso a su abuela para que hablara-estuve pensando y creo que realmente fue muy brusco de parte nuestra el querer obligarte a abortarlo, Takei estaba muy herido y tal vez dijo cosas que no pensó. Puedo asegurarte que luego de eso se arrepintió-

-oba-san, oji-chan es muy orgulloso y dudo que se retracte de sus palabras. Tu y yo sabemos que antes de que el venga a pedirme disculpas, el rey de Inglaterra vendrá a incitarme a dar un paseo en uno de sus lujosos autos-Sumire sonrío de lado pero luego regreso a su seriedad.

-de todas formas-dijo la anciana llamando la atención-creo que tu decisión de traer el bebe al mundo es honorable pero aun eres joven y no creo que viviendo aquí puedas ocuparte de el -

-¿estas sugiriendo que regrese contigo?-

-no estoy sugiriendo que por tu bien tal vez tendrías que ponerlo en adopción, tu eres una joven y no tienes conocimientos de maternidad-Sakuno observo a su abuela seriamente y luego comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué hubiera echo oto-san si embarazaba a oka-san con dieciséis años?-pregunto la joven

-lo hubieran tenido-aseguro la mujer viendo hacia donde se dirigía su nieta-pero esto no es sobre tus padres, es sobre ti. Sakuno solo tienes dieciséis años tienes mucho que vivir todavía y eres demasiado joven para comenzar a renunciar a cosas-

-ya estoy renunciando a muchas ¿no? Podría acostumbrarme-

-¿Por qué Sakuno, por que quieres arruinar tanto tu vida?-

-te equivocas abuela, yo solo estoy haciendo lo correcto- Sakuno acaricio su estomago y busco fuerzas en su bebe

-entonces ¿no puedo hacer nada para cambiar tu decisión?-

-no, no puedes y no deberías intentarlo, pero agradezco tu sincera preocupación, ahora abuela necesito terminar de limpiar-Sumire se levanto y observo a su nieta pero luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-oba-san-llamo la cobriza-¿Por qué oji-chan fue a Estados Unidos?-pregunto curiosa Sakuno.

-para hablar con un entrenador amigo, al parecer va a presentarle a Ryoma-

-¿y que tiene que ver Ryoma-kun con Oji-chan?-

-Nanjiro le pidió que lo entrenara y ahora Takei va a encargarse de hacer entrar a Ryoma en un importante club del cual su amigo es dueño-

-pero entonces eso significa que Ryoma-kun…-no podía terminar la oración sin que su pecho se encogiera

-Ryoma regresara a Estados Unidos-

-¿¡cuando!-pregunto temblando, la mujer mayor observo el reloj de pared.

-dentro de una hora más o menos-seguidamente cruzo la puerta y desapareció, su nieta no sabia como reaccionar ante la noticia.

En el templo donde residía la familia Echizen, todo parecía encontrarse en revuelo.

Rinko Echizen caminaba de un lado para otro junto con su sobrina Nanako.

-vamos niña el taxi esta a punto de llegar-decía Rinko mientras levantaba algunas cajas de mudanza-¡Nanjiro ve a buscar a Ryoma!-el hombre vestido de monja continua leyendo su revista.

Cuando la mujer volvió a pasar se encontró con su marido en la misma posición y enfureció.

-¡Nanjiro Echizen ve ahora o voy a quemarte esas malditas revistas hentai!-grito la mujer alarmando el samurai quien enseguida corrió escaleras arriba sollozando "mis tesoros no, mis tesoros no"

Ryoma por su parte se encontraba sentado en su cama con sus bolsos y valija a un costado. El tenista tenía en sus manos una fotografía que miraba seriamente.

-¡Shonen tu madre dice que el taxi esta a punto de llegar!-entro el hombre sin siquiera tocar. Nanjiro se encontró con el rostro nostálgico de su hija quien ni siquiera se había percatado de su llegada.

El monje se acerco silenciosamente y le arrebato la fotografía de sus manos.

-¡valla, valla ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Nanjiro-¿tu novia shonen?-

-¡devuélvemela oyaji!-

-¡así que es tu novia!-dijo sonriente-imagino que vas a entrañarla mucho, pero no te preocupes Shonen hay mas de donde salio esta, estoy seguro que conseguirás alguna americana de grandes pechos-

Ryoma tenía unas ganas terribles de golpear a su padre en la cara, pero solo tomo la fotografía con brusquedad, luego la valija y uno de sus bolso, dándole a entender a su padre que recogiera el otro bolso.

La cobriza no podía quedarse solo con el recuerdo del príncipe, tenia que ir a despedirse de el.

Corrió sin respirar hasta la estación, pero se la encontró completamente llena. Intento recuperar su aliento para tranquilizar al bebe que gracias a la corrida se había alterado.

Una vez llegado el tren tardo veinte minutos para llegar, el aeropuerto estaba a quince minutos de la estación de la ultima estación así que rezo por llegar a tiempo.

-estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo Rinko con lagrimas en sus ojos

-mama, deja de avergonzarme-se quejo Ryoma cuando su madre comenzó a abrazarlo

-lo siento, lo siento-

-¡vamos Shonen no seas tan amargo, tu madre no va a verte en un largo tiempo!-defendió Nanjiro a su mujer.

Rinko dejo de abrazar a su hijo y limpio sus lágrimas al tiempo que era reconfortada por su esposo.

-tengo todas mis esperanzas en ti Shonen-dijo su padre tendiéndole su mano en saludo. Ryoma respondió y luego se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras que llevaban a un pasillo de vidrio.

El tenista bajo su mirada y suspiro sonoramente, para cuando dio vuelta su mirada se encontró con una Ryuzaki Sakuno con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sonrío de lado, tenia la sospecha de que la cobriza se las ingeniaría para descubrir sobre su partida.

La observo, tan dulce e inocente como siempre. Tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración agitada probablemente por haber corrido hasta allí.

-¡Te amo Ryoma-kun!-grito la joven mientras se apoyaba en el vidrio con su rostro de desesperación.

El simplemente la miro y dijo algo lentamente para que le entendiera a pesar de las distancia.

La cobriza abrió sus ojos y las lagrimas no pudieron detenerse, finalmente el príncipe se perdió en una de las compuertas.

Sakuno callo al suelo tomando su rostro, la tristeza inundaba su corazón. La única persona que iluminaba sus días se había ido y posiblemente para siempre-

Sus ultimas palabras fueron "lo siento", se sentía completamente sola nuevamente. Y no entendía porque razón había tenido la estupida esperanza de que el príncipe correspondería sus sentimientos.

**bueno eh aqui el cap 11, les voy avisando que se viene el final. Quiero aclarar que la historia esta basada en una novela estadounidense pero quise agregarle mas realidad a la cuestion por eso la historia es tan rebuscada...muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y nos vemos la semana que viene para el cap 12. besitos**


	12. inocente compañia

Capitulo 12: "inocente compañía"

Con el inesperado viaje del príncipe del tenis todo Seigaku se había revolucionado. Solo algunos pocos sabían sobre el hecho y eran quienes escucharon a la madre del joven pedir su pase.

Obviamente todos comprobaron que aquel rumor en especial era cierto, pero las razones eran todo un misterio así que comenzaron las especulaciones.

Tenia que admitir que se sentía un poco aliviada de no ser el nombre que pasaba de boca en boca pero aun así hacia un mes, desde la partida del tenista, que no dormía bien y se la pasaba llorando. Generalmente lo primero era ocasionado por lo segundo.

Ann y Tomoka intentaban animarla de mil maneras diferentes pero todas terminaban con ella sola en su apartamento mirando el cielo y preguntándose que estaría haciendo Ryoma en esos momentos.

Hacia exactamente dos semanas atrás había cumplido seis meses de embarazo. Como siempre la doctora la felicito por su esfuerzo y dijo que debía prepararse para lo que aconteciera, ella no presto mucha atención.

Parecía mas ocupada pensando ¿Por qué el príncipe había tenido que irse? a pesar de conocer la respuesta, no dejaba de preguntárselo y en las noches repetía el nombre del joven tenista con desesperación y añoranza.

No soportaba la idea de no volver a ver a Ryoma, todavía tenia que juntar fuerzas y contarle la verdad.

Si el príncipe se había ido para siempre entonces todo estaba completamente perdido.

-¡Sakuno!-se escucho en medio del pasillo, la joven embarazada se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Tokio y Tomoka-¿Por qué estas ahí parada como tonta?-pregunto la de coletas.

La cobriza se había congelado sin darse cuenta y ahora todos la observaban extrañados al pasar.

-lo siento estaba pensando-mintió Sakuno

-¡pues hazlo en otro lugar, pareces loca!-se quejo Tomoka

-esta embarazada, no loca-defendió Tokio quien se había echo muy amiga de la cobriza. Tomoka estaba constantemente diciéndole a Sakuno que su primo estaba loco por ella, pero esta no lo creía y lo desmentía diciendo "nadie se enamoraría de una embarazada"

-es algo normal que quiera parar a tomar un descanso ¿no Saku-chan?-Sakuno sonrío y Tomoka inflo sus mejillas molesta mientras miraba a su primo.

-¿Por qué pareces mas amigo tu que yo?-reprendió, entonces el joven se fue riendo y murmurando cosas por lo bajo que sabe dios que eran.

-¡Ryuzaki Sakuno por favor dirigirse a la oficina del director!-se escucho por los parlante.

-por fin se dieron cuenta que hay que expulsarla-se escucho detrás de las jóvenes pero ninguna de las dos le hizo mucha importancia al comentario.

Sakuno se despidió de Tomoka y emprendió el camino hacia donde la llamaban.

Una vez frente a la oficina la secretaria la hizo aguardar sentada y unos minutos luego el director la recibió.

-¡adelante Ryuzaki!-saludo y entonces la joven se adentro. El directo observo el estomago crecido de la cobriza e intento procesar todo.

-¿sucede algo señor?-pregunto la cobriza.

-¡lo siento, lo siento, a lo nuestro!-dijo el director, la joven no entendió pero aun así aguardo silencio.

-los profesores me han informado que no has desaprobado ningún examen ¿verdad?-

-si señor-

-¿y en todos obtuviste el primer lugar de la lista con la nota máxima?-

-así es señor-

-bueno Ryuzaki hemos visto tu esfuerzo, estas embarazada y te mantienes a ti misma así que tus profesores y yo nos reunimos para delegar-

-¿sobre que señor?-pregunto Sakuno teniendo una ligera sospecha.

-sabemos que dentro de poco entraras en una época delicada en tu embarazo y dado tu edad será mas riesgosa aun, así que para ahorrarte todos los problemas, dispusimos hacerte un examen final para cada materia con todos los temas que faltan en el cronograma-

-¿y luego aprobaría el año?-

-¡seguro, además no tendrías que venir mas a la escuela!-Sakuno lo observo con preocupación-¡hasta el próximo año por supuesto!- la joven suspiro aliviada.

-¿no hay problema con eso?-

-no ninguno, es lo menos que podemos hacer por una alumna tan aplicada-

-¡muchas gracias, estaría encantada!-dijo Sakuno mas que feliz-¡prometo esforzarme al máximo!-

-recuerda pedirles a los profesores de cada materia los temas y si necesitas algún libro no dudes en pedirlos en la biblioteca-

-¡muchas gracias señor!-dijo Sakuno y así se despidió del director.

No muy lejos del lugar, la joven gritona de coletas se encontraba parada frente a las canchas de tenis masculino.

Hacia un tiempo que su primo había entrenado el equipo y ella iba a alentarlo, además de mirar a los tenistas lindos.

Desde que había terminado con Shido, este no dejaba de molestarla. La seguía jurando que cambiaria, la esperaba todas las mañanas frente a su casa y le daba todo un discurso en el camino a la escuela de por que debía regresar con el.

Con toda la tensión que tenia encima por culpa de su ex, debía relajarse de alguna manera. Mirar traseros de hombres, bien redonditos era una de esas maneras.

-¿otra vez Osakada? Fssssssh-no tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba. El capitán Kaidoh era muy estricto con ella en especial, probablemente por la cara pervertida que hacia mientras observaba a los chicos.

Así que como había acostumbrado hacer desde el acoso de la joven, el capitán comenzó a echarla.

-¡por favor Kaoru-chan casi es el turno de Morii-san de jugar!-pidió la joven mientras era empujada lejos del lugar.

-fssssh ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo pervertida que suenas?-

-¡lo siento mucho!-se disculpo casi al borde del llanto-es que me siento tan sola-

-¿Qué no eres amiga de Ryuzaki-chan? Fssssh-

-si, pero no me refiero a esa clase de soledad-de repente Tomoka comenzó a hacer caras dramáticas y casi podía verse como era cubierta por la nieve.

De todas formas el capitán era tan frío como la nieve así que no cedió y una vez dejo a la joven lejos regreso con su equipo.

-¡por favor Kaoru-chan, es el único lugar el cual el no pisa!-dijo Tomoka desesperada, el capitán se dio la vuelta extrañado.

-¿de que hablas?-

-mi ex novio quiere que vuelva con el y no me ah dejado en paz desde que terminamos, desde entonces me refugio en las canchas de tenis porque es el único lugar de la escuela al cual el no iría-Tomoka realmente parecía estar mal, así que el joven cedió.

-fsssh solo no molestes, saca esa cara de violadora que los espantas a todos-

Tomoka sonrío y seguidamente se dirigió a las gradas.

Sakuno se había tomado el trabajo de hablar con todos los profesores, ya tenia los temarios solo le faltaba conseguir algunos libros y estaría lista para comenzar con sus estudios.

Cuando iba saliendo de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la entrada donde la esperaba Tomoka, escucho a un chico discutir con la secretaria del director.

Desde atrás solo pudo observar la gran altura del joven y sus llamativos cabellos color rojo pasión.

La cobriza salio del lugar y dejo a la secretaria discutiendo con el extraño joven.

-¡Sakuuu!-llamo Tomoka, a su lado se encontraban Kaoru Kaidoh y Momoshiro Takeshi-¡mira quienes se ofrecieron a acompañarnos!-

-más bien dirás "mira a quien obligue a acompañarme"-se quejo Momoshiro

-¿Tomoka?-pregunto Sakuno con reproche

-¡lo siento Saku pero no sabia que mas hacer!-se defendió la joven.

-¿Kazekawa continua molestándote?-preguntó Sakuno mientras los cuatro iniciaban el camino a casa.

-estaba esperándome en la entrada, así que tuve que pedirle a Momo y Kaoru-chan que me acompañaran o si no habría venido a molestarme nuevamente-

-valla Tomoka, debiste provocar un golpe muy importante en el-

-¡calla Momoshiro!-grito molesta

En ese momento los cuatro jóvenes llegaron al momento de la separación

-Kaidoh va por el mismo camino que Tomoka así que seguro será de gran ayuda si el ex novio de esta aparece-rió y vio como su capitán lo miraba molesto, por su parte la de coletas agradeció y continuo el camino junto al capitán.

-¿y como te ah ido en este tiempo?-pregunto la cobriza hacia tiempo que no hablaba con el joven, al parecer las canchas de tenis eran una suerte de Cliche para ella y por esa misma razón no se acercaba mucho.

-no muy bien-admitió-intentando superar la partida de Ryoma, después que el se fue todo el equipo se desmorono y no tenemos las mimas esperanzas que antes, ese cretino se fue sin siquiera despedirse-

-estoy segura que hay buenos integrantes y lograran llegar-alentó la cobriza no estaba muy a gusto hablando sobre Ryoma

-¿y como estas tu?-pregunto Momoshiro, era evidente que el embarazo de la joven comenzaba sus momentos finales y ya pronto habría un bebe llorando por comida.

-el cansancio regreso-comento la joven-pero le eh estado sobrellevando fuera de eso todo normal-

-¿para qué son todos esos libros?-señalo Momoshiro lo que la muchacha llevaba abrazado contra su pecho.

-tengo que rendir unos exámenes-

-¡valla que es mucho!-

-es porque estoy becada-

-debe ser duro-dijo Momoshiro

-si pero ya no falta mucho, cuando nazca el bebe supongo que las cosas serán un poco mas fáciles-

-¡seguro!-alentó Momoshiro, finalmente la joven cobriza paso en una calle y se despidió de su amigo amablemente. Se adentro en el barrio precario que ahora representaba su hogar, se había echo amiga de todos y siempre que la veían la saludaban alegremente.

Sakuno se sorprendía más aun del hecho de que aun a pesar de ser pobres entre todos se ayudaban. A ella en especial al saber que pronto seria madre, le regalaban ropa y juguetes para el bebe.

Realmente se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar.

Entre saludos y charlas por parte de sus vecinos, Sakuno llego al supermercado.

Allí se encontraba la chica que habían contratado, Ayako Tsuruya. Era una joven de dieciséis años la cual vivía sola con su abuelo. Al parecer este se encontraba muy enfermo en cama, Ayako no tenia padres, ni hermanos, ni primos y por esa razón debía ayudar a su abuelo trabajando. Ya tenia dos empleos el cual le permitía pagar el alquiler del pequeño apartamento en el que Vivian ambos, casualmente en el mismo barrio, los medicamentos del anciano y la comida. Siempre que Sakuno la observaba sonreír sentía un punzante dolor en su pecho, además de estar pasando por todo aquello Ayako había abandonado la escuela desde que su abuelo había enfermado y no tenía amigos. Pero ella era terriblemente amable, sincera y caritativa, además nunca la había visto triste o deprimida siempre demostraba una hermosa sonrisa. Se parecían tanto, que rápidamente se habían echo amigas.

-¡Ya llegue Aya-chan!-saludo Sakuno mientras corría a cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-pregunto la joven, Sakuno suspiro y Ayako comprendió.

-no entiendo como es que causo tanto revuelo solo por estar embarazada-dijo mientras tomaba le puesto de su compañera.

-Seigaku es un colegio muy reconocido, no me extraña que te vieran como un bicho raro-dijo Ayako.

Si Ayako era tan sincera que a veces dolía, pero en su caso personal, Sakuno estaba admirada y agradecida. Después de todo siempre se necesita de alguien que te apoye los pies sobre la tierra.

Pero lo que le sorprendía era que siendo tan hermosa, Ayako nunca halla presentado un novio. Ciertamente era hermosa, tenía unos sedosos cabellos lacios y negros como la noche. Los llevaba cortos por la cintura y rebajados, junto con un flequillo de costado que a veces tapaba los inigualables y llamativos ojos celestes.

-solo ignóralos-termino su compañera antes de irse, Sakuno coloco todos los libros en el mostrador y escucho un sonido fuerte proveniente de la puerta.

Cuando se asomo para ver que había sucedido, se encontró con la escena de Ayako siendo abrazada por un joven alto de cabellos pelirrojos.

La joven pelinegra, parecía sorprendida por el contacto y luego de alguno minutos de mantener en los brazos de aquel joven se separo.

-¡lo siento mucho no lo vi!-dijo Ayako en un tono que Sakuno nunca había escuchado ¿nerviosismo quizás?.

-¡descuida ¿te has hecho daño?-pregunto el joven volviendo a acortar las distancias.

-¡no,no, debo irme, nos vemos mañana Saku-chan!-dijo y casi huyo del lugar, mientras que el joven se la quedaba mirando extrañado.

-¿puedo ayudarlo con algo?-pregunto Sakuno haciendo uso de su sonrisa y su tono de empleada.

-estoy buscando a mi oba-chan- dijo el pelirrojo que ahora que veía mejor se parecía al que había estado en su colegio en la tarde.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de ella?-pregunto Sakuno

-Keiko Ueda- eso significaba que aquel joven pelirrojo era el sobrino de su jefa, además tenia un parecido a alguien que había visto antes pero no sabia quien.

-Ueda-san no se encuentra en estos momentos, si quieres puedo darte su dirección y ver si la encuentras allí-

-no dijo que la esperara aquí así que debe estar por llegar-sonrío el joven y de manera sistemática los músculos de la joven se movieron y ella también sonrío, de verdad.

El joven se quedo al lado del mostrado y la cobriza volvió su atención a los libros. El pelirrojo comenzó a tener curiosidad y se acerco mas para ver que era lo que la joven leía con tanta seriedad.

Sakuno levanto su mirada carmín y se encontró con dos ojos pardos que miraban los libros.

-¿Qué estas estudiando?-pregunto con una curiosidad graciosa el joven y Sakuno no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

-tengo que dar unos exámenes finales muy importantes-respondió

-¿estas en la universidad?-pregunto luego, sabia que aquella pregunta iba por su estado y lo entendió.

-no, todavía estoy en secundaria-la sorpresa del joven se hizo visible en sus ojos-estoy en segundo año de secundaria alta-

-¡igual que yo, entonces tienes dieciséis ¿verdad?-pregunto sin poder ocultar la sorpresa

-así es-dijo Sakuno con dulzura, aquel joven no estaba siendo así para molestarla, percibía que la ingenuidad era de verdad suya.

-valla, ¿y como de cuantos meses estas?-volvió a preguntar, a la joven cobriza le recordó a un niño pequeño.

-seis-sonrío

-¿ya debes haber tenido muchos antojos no? Mi prima cuando estaba embarazada no paraba de comer y eran cosas tan extrañas que a uno le traían escalofríos, además estaba constantemente cambiando de humor, en un momentos te abraza y al otro te tiraba con una lámpara y después se largaba a llorar como si alguien hubiera muerto - Sakuno no supo de donde saco el pelirrojo el aire para decir todo aquello de seguido así que lo miro sorprendida.

-¡Kintaro, deja ya de torturar a la pobre Sakuno!-dijo su jefa que venia entrando.

-¡Keikoba-chan!-saludo el joven al tiempo que abrazaba a su tía con cariño y casi la levantaba del suelo en su abrazo.

-¡valla que has crecido!-dijo la mujer-¿con que te alimentaban en Osaka?-

-que graciosa oba-chan-

-pero dime Kin-chan ¿a que se debe esta visita inesperada?-pregunto, a pesar de que la mujer sabia que su sobrino vendría aquel día, todavía desconocía la razón.

-tuve un pequeño desentendido con el viejo, así que no queremos vernos nuestros rostros nunca mas-dijo con una radiante sonrisa, Sakuno no supo como era que el joven sonreía con tanta felicidad e inocencia diciendo algo tan complicado que mínimamente hubiera llevado un rostro serio-recordé que tenias un lugar sobre tu tienda, así que pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme por un tiempo hasta que consiga dinero y un lugar fijo-

La mujer dio vuelta su mirada para observar a la cobriza que enseguida puso un rostro de preocupación, después de todo era ella quien ocupaba aquel lugar del que el joven hablaba.

-lo siento Kin-chan, veras le estoy alquilando ese lugar a Sakuno, ella también tuvo problemas con su familia así que por ahora tendrás que conformarte con un lugar en casa-menciono la mujer, el joven igualmente sonrío y una extraña sensación de culpa lleno a Sakuno.

-¡Ueda-san!-llamo la cobriza y la mujer guío sus ojos ámbar hacia la jovencita-el apartamento es grande para una sola persona, si Kintaro-san esta de acuerdo podríamos compartirlo-

-¡esa es una buena idea!-sonrío el joven pelirrojo

-¿estas seguro Sakuno? Mi sobrino puede ser un poco infantil a veces y tu estas a punto de tener un bebe-

-no se preocupe, después de todo me hace falta compañía-

-¡no se diga mas me iré a vivir con Saku-chan!-canto Kintaro y tanto la mujer como la empleada se quedaron sorprendidos de la rápida confianza que el joven había tomado.

Momoshiro Takeshi el famoso sub capitán de Seigaku, se encontraba junto a su novia Ann Tachibana, disfrutando de un momento juntos en las canchas de alquiler. Ambos eran buenos tenistas y de vez en cuando gustaban de tener un partido amistoso y comprobar cuanto habían mejorado.

Ni bien la pareja termino su partido, la joven se acerco hasta donde su novio se encontraba y le tendió una botella de agua mineral la cual este tomo con agradecimiento.

-¿todavía sigues preocupado por Ryoma?-pregunto Ann mientras su novio continuaba tirado en el suelo mirando el cielo.

-no entiendo como es que pudo irse sin dar explicaciones-respondió el joven y las palabras salieron con tanta dificultad.

La joven de cabellos color zanahoria continuo viendo a su novio sin saber que decir al respecto, la realidad es que estaba comenzando a detestar a Ryoma. Primero embarazaba a su amiga y ni cuenta se daba y luego lastimaba a su novio yéndose sin siquiera decirle la razón.

-¡Momoshiro!-se escucho detrás de los jóvenes, el que se encontraba en el suelo movió su cabeza levemente, cuando lo hizo vio algo que se tiraba encima suyo.

Ann comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando se encontró a cierto neko tirado sobre el joven ojivioleta, y Momoshiro por su parte comenzó a gritar que alguien le quitara sea lo que fuera que tenía encima.

-¡suéltame, no respiro!-pedía el joven desesperado, su novia continuaba riendo.

-¡Nya Momo-chan que bueno volver a verte!-

-¿Nya?-pregunto Momoshiro dejando de luchar contra el extraño.-¿Kikumaru-sempai?-

-¡ya hombre, dime Eiji que no soy mas tu sempai!-dijo el joven levantándose con un maravilloso equilibrio característico de el, luego de eso fijo su mirada en la hermosa joven a un lado del tenistas-¿es esta tu novia Momo-chan?-ambos jóvenes sonrieron y el neko supo entonces cual era la respuesta.

-mucho gusto sempai, mi nombre es Tachibana Ann-

-¿Tachibana?¡entonces eres la misma chica por la cual Momo-chan estaba loco!-Momoshiro se tiro encima de Eiji para callarlo pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí Eiji?-pregunto Momoshiro

-venia del centro comercial, le pedí a Oishi que me acompañara a comprar estos nuevos tenis-menciono el joven apuntando sus pies-¿sabes? Estaba pensando que tal vez seria lindo que hagamos un reencuentro con todos los titulares-

-¿reencuentro?-

-si, si, en el sushi bar de Kawamura-san ¿Qué tal?, invita a Kaidoh-chan y al Ochibi-

-Ryoma esta en Estados Unidos-dijo Momoshiro volviendo a su depresión.

-¡lastima, quería ver cuanto había crecido el pequeñín, de todas maneras no importa, vengan de todas formas, Ann-chan tu también puedes venir y fíjate si Saku-chan esta libre también!-le pidió a Momoshiro el neko.

Luego de decir aquello se despidió dejando a ambos jóvenes sin entender. De todas maneras Momoshiro sonrío, el sempai continuaba siendo igual de hiperactivo que siempre y tal vez se divertiría en aquella reunión.

-Momo, no creo que Sakuno quiera ir en la condición que se encuentra ahora-menciono Ann

-de nada molesta intentarlo, después de todo a ella también le vendría bien un poco de diversión-

-¡jajajajaja, Kintaro-san, jajaja por favor jajaja, basta jajaja!-pedía la joven cobriza mientras observaba como el pelirrojo hacia malabares y caras graciosas.

El apartamento nunca había escuchado el eco de la risa de Ryuzaki tan fuerte, pero sin duda era algo tan alegre y hermoso.

-ta da-dijo finalmente el chico y todo lo que tenia en sus manos, que había estado haciendo girar, callo estrepitosamente sobre su cabeza, provocando aun mas la risa de la cobriza.

-que gracioso-sonrío Sakuno mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas de risa.

-de niño siempre decía que algún día seria un payaso de circo-sonrío Kintaro y entonces Sakuno sonrió con el

-¿y que quieres ser ahora?-pregunto Sakuno apoyando su mentón en ambas manos mientras miraba al pelirrojo interesada.

-¡el mejor tenista del mundo!-la cobriza abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-¿juegas tenis?-

-¡Claro, era titular en mi antiguo colegio, incluso llegamos a las finales del torneo nacional!-

-¿en que escuela?-pregunto interesada, después de todo parecía que si conocía a ese joven de antes.

-Shitenhouji-

-¡tu eras ese chico!-dijo Sakuno señalándolo al escuchar el nombre de la escuela

-¿ah?-

-tu eres el chico que se comió parte del almuerzo que prepare para Ryoma-kun-menciono la joven. Kintaro comenzó a mirar hacia el techo intentando que los recuerdos regresaran a su cabeza.

-¿un delicioso almuerzo en forma de pelota de tenis no?-pregunto Kintaro recordando

-¡si, si, así es!-

-¡Entonces tu eres la novia de Koshimae ¿verdad?- Sakuno se sonrojo instantáneamente.

-no, no lo soy, somos solo amigos-

-¡Ahora recuerdo, eras esa chica de trenzas!-

-¡esa!-sonrío Sakuno

-que coincidencia-sonrío Kintaro.

Aquella noche Sakuno y Kintaro se la pasaron toda la noche conversando y riendo, fue la primera noche después de un mes y medio que la joven no lloraba la ausencia del joven príncipe.

Kintaro era un joven amable, inocente, gracioso y dulce todo en el le traía paz y alegría y era una compañía tan buena en aquel solitario apartamento.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuno se despertó temprano para preparar un digno desayuno.

Kintaro se puso muy contento de volver a probar su comida y ella también al saber que el joven lo disfrutaba.

Por lo que había visto antes, ella y Kintaro irían a la misma escuela así que una vez terminado el desayuno ambos se encaminaron hacia Seigaku.

Sakuno se quedo cerrando la puerta mientras que Kintaro bajo rápidamente las escaleras con una emoción digna de un niño.

Antes de terminar de cerrar, la joven escucho un grito agudo, como pudo bajo las escaleras y se encontró con un Kintaro en el suelo y una Ayako completamente roja.

-¿Kin-chan, Aya-chan se encuentran bien?-pregunto Sakuno aproximándose a la pareja.

-jeje tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así antes de que alguno termine herido-dijo Kintaro sonriendo a la pelinegra.

-¡de veras que lo siento mucho!-dijo Ayako levantándose rápidamente y sacudiendo su ropa, Kintaro también hizo lo mismo y continuo sonriendo.

-¡Kin-chan, llegamos tarde!-dijo de repente Sakuno cuando observo la hora del reloj de muñeca que llevaba Ayako-¡sayounara Aya-chan!-

-Sayounara-menciono la joven lentamente mientras observaba como Kintaro y Sakuno corrían tomados de las manos. Ella nunca había sido envidiosa, pero una extraña sensación surco su estomago al observar aquello.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Osakada, a unas cuantas cuadras del barrio precario en el que vivía Sakuno, una joven castaña espera dentro de su casa caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Tomoka, porque no sales ya?-pregunto su padre al verla ir y venir nerviosa, si la joven no se apuraba llegaría tarde.

-¡Shido-kun esta esperando en la entrada otra vez!-señalo desesperada

-¿y eso no es bueno? Pensé que Shido y tu estaban saliendo-dijo el hombre mientras abría las cortinas y observaba al apuesto joven que esperaba a su hija.

-¡no ya no, dios como voy a salir de esta! Trágame tierra, trágame-pidió dramáticamente como solo ella podía hacer.

-¿Quién es ese chico que esta hablando con Shido? Tiene un aspecto bastante terrorífico ¡debe ser un delincuente, hay que llamar a la policía!-dijo su padre apresurado tomando el teléfono inalámbrico.

Tomoka corrió a la ventana y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el capitán de tenis hablando con su ex novio. Kaoru mantenía un rostro serio mientras hablaba mientras que Shido desfiguraba su rostro ante cada palabra de este. Finalmente luego de algunos minutos de charla Shido se retiro y el tenista se apoyo en la pared a esperar, probablemente a que ella saliera.

-¡no papa, es una amigo mío!-dijo Tomoka cuando escucho a su padre hablar con la policía, su padre acepto con un poco de desconfianza y observo detenidamente el momento en que su hija bajaba a recibir al joven con apariencia de delincuente.

-¿Kaoru-chan?-pregunto Tomoka a unos pocos metros del nombrado

-no creo que tu ex te vuelva a molestar fsssssh-se adelanto a decir sin que la de coletas entendiera.

-¿Cómo hiciste para…?-

-cosas de hombres-sonrío de lado y la de coletas se sintió extrañamente embrujada.

-¡Llegamos!-cantaron a coro Sakuno y Kintaro al tiempo que todos en la entrada los miraban sin entender.

Ambos comenzaron a reír por como habían actuado y entonces se ganaron aun mas miradas. Al parecer tenían aulas separadas por lo que la cobriza tuvo que acompañar al joven hasta esta y allí se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que por supuesto fue mal entendido por todos.

Kintaro estaba en la misma clase que Tokio quien por supuesto miro mal al pelirrojo ni bien verlo llegar con Sakuno y entonces toda clase de rumores explotaron por toda la escuela.

La cobriza, ajena a todo lo que se rumoreaba, tomo asiento para esperar a su mejor amiga la que parecía bastante retrasada. El timbre sonó y se escucho una escandalosa Tomoka, corriendo antes de que el profesor llegara.

Sakuno rió y entonces Tomoka se quedo petrificada, hacia tiempo que no veía reír a la cobriza.

-¡Estas riendo!-señalo maravillada-¡pensé que habías perdidos todos los dientes!-

Sakuno sonrío y Tomoka le siguió.-cuando te cuente lo que paso esta mañana no vas a poder creerlo.

Como era costumbre, las cosas pasaron rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta las jóvenes preparaban sus cosas para irse.

-¿entonces no sabes que fue lo que Kaoru le dijo a Shido para alejarlo?-pregunto Sakuno mientras colocaba sus libros en orden dentro de su maletín.

-no, pero no me ah molestado en todo el día así que supongo funciono-sonrío Tomoka

-¡Saku-chan ¿vamos a casa?-pregunto Kintaro desde la puerta sorprendiendo tanto a Tomoka como a todos los demás.

-¡enseguida Kin-chan!-sonrío la cobriza-Tomoka, el es Tooyama Kintaro viene de Shitenhouji ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¡si, si , el chico que empato con Ryoma-sama ¿no?-

-ese soy yo-sonrío Kintaro-mucho gusto Tomoka-

Entonces los tres jóvenes comenzaron su camino hacia la salida, allí se encontraron con el capitán y el sub capitán del equipo de tenis lo cuales también se sorprendieron, pero por reconocer rápidamente al joven que venia con las chicas.

-¿no es el chico que empato con Ryoma?-pregunto Momoshiro en voz alta, entonces Kaoru siseo en afirmativa.

-¿nos estaban esperando sempais?-pregunto Tomoka sonriente, recordando lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

-Mamushi, estaba preocupado por ti-menciono Momoshiro y la cobriza se sonrojo levemente, por su parte el ojivioleta se llevo un golpe en la cabeza de parte del apodado serpiente.

-¡cierra la boca!-

Momoshiro y Kaoru se pasaron todo el viaje hablando con Kintaro sobre tenis, recordando ambos tenistas se dieron cuenta que la llegada del pelirrojo a Seigaku podía hacer algo muy bueno. Kintaro había conseguido empatar con Ryoma, y eso decía de el que era muy bueno, existía la posibilidad de que entrara al equipo sustituyendo al príncipe.

Mientras los jóvenes continuaban con su importante discusión de negocios, las mujeres por otra parte charlaban animadamente sobre ropa de bebes. Sakuno estaba terminando de armar el bolso que llevaría al hospital y se había enamorado de un porta infante blanco, bordes y estampados de gatitos celeste, casi haciendo juego con el conjunto que Ryoma le había regalado.

-vamos Tomoka-pidió Kaoru sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres, Tomoka miro a su amiga con una sonrisa cómplice que le dijo a Sakuno que después de todo la de coletas comenzaba a sentir algo por el chico con mirada fulminante.

-¡Ja ne!-saludo la joven y seguidamente comenzó a correr detrás del capitán.

Por su parte, Momoshiro, Kintaro y Sakuno comenzaron a caminar. Como antes, ambos chicos se aislaron y comenzaron a hablar de tenis de nuevo mientras que la cobriza iba pensando que haría de comer esa noche.

Cruzaron una plaza, nunca antes había pasado por allí o al menos eso creía, cuando pasaron por un par de banco la joven los reconoció enseguida y se quedo parada viéndolos.

Era el mismo parque donde Ryoma le había regalado el primer conjunto de ropa a su bebe. Recordó aquella noche como si la estuviera viviendo en ese momento y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-¿Sakuno?-llamo una voz regresando a la realidad, a su lado el ojivioleta y el pelirrojo la miraban extrañados.

-lo siento, me pareció ver a alguien conocido-mintió con su hermosa sonrisa, por su puesto que ninguno la creyó simplemente hicieron silencio y se dedicaron a continuar así el resto del camino.

Llegaron a la entrada del barrio de Kintaro y Sakuno y entonces Momoshiro comenzó a despedirlos, luego de hacer unos cuantos pasos se volvió.

-¡esperen!-llamo el tenista y entonces ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta-¿tiene algo que hacer mañana?-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sakuno

-los antiguos titulares organizaron una fiesta y seria bueno que ustedes vallan también, si lo desean-

-yo no se…-

-¡claro que iremos!-sonrío Kintaro emocionado.

No podía, simplemente no podía. Los antiguos titulares se habían convertido en sus amigos antes de graduarse.

Incluso un tiempo antes de irse de su casa habla por chat con algunos como Eiji, Oishi y Syusuke, a Kawamura lo veía cada vez que salía a comer sushi, Tezuka iba a su casa de vez en cuando y a Inui solía llevar sus sumos a su abuela.

Así que había mantenido contacto con todos, se había echo gran amiga de cada uno de ellos. Se sentía insegura de lo que podrían llegar a pensar sobre ella, no quería renunciar a mas cosas.

-¿sucede algo Saku-chan?-aquella dulce vos la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando la joven levanto la mirada se encontró con la preocupación en aquellos luceros celeste.

-¡lamento si te preocupe Aya-chan, estoy bien!-sonrío mientras continuaba con su trabajo de ponerle precios a las cosas, aquel sábado en especial Ueda-san le había pedido el favor de hacerse cargo de la tienda junto con Ayako durante la mañana.

-no lo creo, has estado toda la mañana con esa cara de terror que asusto a bastantes clientes-

-lo siento-susurro Sakuno avergonzado

-no importa, pero ¿dime que es lo que realmente sucede?-

-Kin-chan y yo…-dijo la joven y ante la sola presencia de aquel nombre la joven ojiceleste se sonrojo y tomo el color de un tomate maduro -¿dije algo malo aya-chan?-

-¡n-no, continua…!-Sakuno miro a la joven extrañada pero obedeció.

-Kin-chan y yo fuimos invitados a una fiesta esta noche y todos mis amigos estarán ahí pero ninguno de ellos sabe que estoy ya sabes, en esta condición-dijo Sakuno señalando su estomago.

-yo no veo problema en aquello-menciono Ayako con una media sonrisa

-es que me da miedo, no soportaría que alguno de ellos me mirara con lastima o con asco como suelen hacerlo en la escuela-

-si realmente son tus amigos, lo entenderán-dijo la joven y puso su mano en el hombro de la joven, Sakuno sonrío sintiéndose contenida.

-¡Ohayou!-saludo un alegre pelirrojo y entonces Ayako dio un salto de sorpresa y seguidamente volvió a su intenso color rojo. Sakuno capto aquello enseguida y se quedo observando a su compañera.

-¡Ohayou Saku-chan!-saludo nuevamente dirigiéndose a la cobriza

-Ohayou Kin-chan-

-¡Ohayou Aya-chan!-saludo acercándose a la joven de cabellos negros que había concentrado su atención en reponer algunos productos.

-O-o-oha-you Kin-chan-

-¿desayunaste?-pregunto Sakuno con un torno maternal dirigido a Kintaro.

-¡si, estaba delicioso Saku-chan, arigato!-

-de nada, pero sabes se que Ayako cocina mucho mejor ¿verdad?-dijo Sakuno guiando su mirada a la joven que pego un respingon.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ayako sin entender a donde quería llegar la cobriza

-¿de verdad Aya-chan? ¡Definitivamente tengo que probar una comida echa por ti!-

La de ojos celeste volvió a sonrojarse y Sakuno lo disfruto tanto, definitivamente se encargaría de hacerla feliz. Observo entonces como Kintaro se acercaba a la joven y intentaba ayudarla con su trabajo de colocar los artículos en los estantes y de vez en cuando tiraba alguna lata o paquete y la pelinegra se sonrojaba y sonreía levemente.

Aunque ninguno se diera cuenta, hacían una muy bonita pareja y se observaba claramente aquella atmosfera rosa que los cubría.

Todo se encontraban reunidos en el sushi bar de Kawamura, reían y platicaban alegremente, era un reencuentro muy esperado a pesar de que no todos estaban allí.

Se habían juntado varias mesas para crear una larga, la cual daba el aspecto de comida familiar. En ese momento la puerta sonó y todos quedaron callados mirando hacia la puerta.

-¡shotto matte kudasai!-pidió Kawamura mientras caminaba con las bandejas las depositaba en la mesa y luego se dirigía a la puerta.

-es una pena que ni el Ochibi ni Tezuka puedan estar aquí-dijo Eiji mientras tomaba un rollo de sushi y lo dirigía a su boca.

-¿Tezuka aun esta en Alemania?-pregunto Momoshiro mirando a Syusuke quien era el único que traía información sobre aquello.

-así es, esta llevando un riguroso entrenamiento y dentro de poco partirá a Inglaterra para participar en Wimbledon-

-¡fantástico, el capitán Tezuka es simplemente fantástico!-sonrío Tomoka, quien extraña y sorpresivamente había llegado con Kaoru y se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-¡Sakuno-chan!-saludo Kawamura con sorpresa y todos se dieron vuelta enseguida.

Todos los ojos se fueron directamente al gran estomago de seis meses de embarazo.

La cobriza miro hacia el suelo, sabia que los comentarios hirientes estaban a punto de salir. Entonces un suave tacto se sintió y cuando volvió a levantar su mirada se encontró con la mano del neko.

-¡aquí hay un bebe nyaaa!-decía Eiji mientras acariciaba la panza y ponía su oído intentando escuchar algo.

-¿de cuantos meses estas Sakuno-chan?-pregunto Kawamura igual de alegre que Eiji, seguidamente todos los titulares que no sabían del embarazo la rodaron preguntándole mil y un cosas. Inui por ejemplo anotaba rápidamente en su libre con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-bueno, bueno déjenla respirar-pidió Momoshiro al tiempo que su novia y Tomoka ayudaban a la cobriza a sentarse en un lugar.

Para cuando todo el revuelto término, todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un joven pelirrojo que sonreía abiertamente sentado al lado de la cobriza.

-te me haces familiar-dijo Eiji mirando a Kintaro con expresión de detective

-¿no es el chico que empato con Ryoma?-pregunto Syusuke

-¡si ese chico hiperactivo!-

-Kintaro Tooyama-respondió el chico de los datos.

-¡mucho gusto!-

-Kintaro se transfirió hace poco a nuestra escuela y ahora va a estar en el nuestro equipo de tenis ¿verdad?-pregunto Momoshiro animadamente.

Entonces la conversación continuo, Sakuno observaba el tranquilo ambiente que había en aquella reunión, todos reían y bromeaban todos estaban feliz. ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Nada aquello era simplemente hermoso y ahora si que no se arrepentía de haber ido.

Observo entonces a Kintaro que sonreía y sonreía mientras los sempais bromeaban con el. Desde que Kintaro había llegado a su vida, todo cambio. La felicidad había vuelto con tan solo una inocente sonrisa e infantiles movimientos.

**Bueno bueno...resurgi de la tumba jajaja aqui finalmente el cap 12, quiero agradecerles a todos lo que siempre comentan soy muy feliz cuando lo hacen y les quiero comentar que el siguiente cap es el tan anciado...Ryoma por fin se entera asi que porfavor no dejen de leerlo y de cometar ya falta poquito para el final de mi historia...bueno besitos ^u^**


	13. Complicaciones

**Hola aqui estoy otra vez! jajaja esta vez voy a publicar estos cap seguidos...Bueno este cap se lo dedido a Selene-moonlight, Rinmy Uchiha, Karly15, Michiru y Jeni-chan que estuvieron durante el trascurso de la historia comentando y animandome a continuar de verdad que se los agradesco y este cap es especial para ustedes...el momento esperado por fin llego, espero que les guste besoos XD**

Capitulo 13: "complicaciones"

La oficina del director de Seigaku se encontraba completamente cerrada desde muy temprano, al parecer una importante discusión se llevaba a cabo.

En el frente del colegio se encontraba una lujosa limusina con una patente perteneciente a una famosa empresa llamada "Tsubuki S.A"

-¡Eikichi ya habíamos hablado sobre esto!-se quejo un hombre de traje mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el escritorio sobresaltando al director-¿Por qué no cumples con tu palabra?-

-Tsubuki-san ¿Por qué no discutimos más tranquilamente?-

-escúchame-dijo el hombre de traje acercándose al rostro del hombre detrás del escritorio-gracias a mi tu mantienes abierta esta escuela, recuerda como estabas tu cuando antes de que te ayudara-

-de veras te agradezco Tsubuki-san, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué es tan importante?-

-¡no permitiré que mi hija valla a una escuela donde esta en contacto con la irresponsabilidad personificada, no dejare que reciba esa clase de influencia-

-tsubuki-san, su hija no tiene contacto con la joven, nunca han hablado, ni siquiera se cruzaron-

-¿y como es que mi hija fue la que me informo de la situación de esta joven?-

-los rumores corren muy rápido en una escuela-

-¡no me interesa, no quiero a esa chica en Seigaku!-

-Tsubuki-san, Ryuzaki-chan es la mas inteligente de toda la escuela, siempre esta primera en las listas de exámenes y todos los profesores reconocen su esfuerzo y responsabilidad-

-si fuera responsable o inteligente, no se hubiera dejado embarazar-

-no puedo expulsarla sin una razón, Tsubuki-san-

-¿Qué tal el echo de que Seigaku es un colegio de renombre y no se puede permitir que baje su prestigio por algo como esto o que tal el echo de que voy a quitarte todos mis aportes si no lo haces?-

El director se quedo en completo silencio y observo al imponente hombre.

-esta bien-dijo el director finalmente

-¡eso me dijiste la última vez y sin embargo ella sigue aquí!-

-esta vez me encargare-admitió el director finalmente

-Eikichi regresare en una semana, si esa chica sigue aquí, cambiare a mi hija y nos iremos de Seigaku junto con nuestro dinero ¿entendido?-

-si-respondió el director y luego de unos minutos de mantener la mirada el imponente hombre este salio caminando con la cabezas levantada y el pecho salido como solo un importante empresario que maneja todo con dinero podía hacer.

Sakuno se encontraba esperando fuera del consultorio de su obstetra. Las mujeres ya no la observaban tanto como antes, suponía que era acostumbramiento.

-¡Saku-chan te traje tu desayuno!-grito cierto pelirrojo que había llegado a la puerta del consultorio. Todas las mujeres sonrieron dulcemente, el joven traía en sus manos una caja de pasteles.

-¡Kin-chan no debiste!-dijo la cobriza observando la caja con un deseo identificado como antojo.

-vi que te parabas a ver estos pastelitos así que compre algunos ¿Cuál quieres?-sonrío Kintaro, Sakuno respondió la sonrisa y tomo uno de los pastelillos.

Mientras ambos disfrutaban de una conversación amena y un desayuno agradable, todas las madres miraban a la pareja.

-Ryuzaki-chan-llamo la obstetra y entonces la embarazada comenzó a caminar acompañado por Kintaro.

Una vez entraron al consultorio la joven se acomodo en una camilla la doctora reviso su estomago y después regresaron al escritorio.

-tengo una buena noticia-sonrío la mujer para ambos-el bebe esta muy fuerte y sano así que eso me dice que te estas alimentando bien, pero por el contrario bajaste de peso-menciono la mujer.

-prometo subir-dijo Sakuno

-esta bien, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado te veo muy débil-

-¡no se preocupe, yo la cuidare!-dijo Kintaro que extrañamente se había quedado en completo silencio durante toda la sesión.

-¿tu eres?-pregunto la mujer

-Kintaro Tooyama-sonrío el joven, entonces la mujer intento procesar lo que sucedía.

-¿tu eres el padre del bebe?-pregunto, en un minuto ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ferozmente, pero luego el pelirrojo sonrío enormemente como siempre.

-si el bebe quiere eso entonces lo seré-los blancos dientes de Kintaro relucían como nunca antes.

-es muy dulce de tu parte-dijo la doctora y finalmente despidió a la pareja.

Mientras en Japón era de mañana en Estados Unidos era completamente de noche. En un pequeño apartamento en New York, que daba a una espectacular vista de la ciudad se encontraba un tenista.

Desde que había llegado al país no había descansado un solo momento, ni física ni mentalmente. Física por culpa de los entrenamientos del club y mental a causa de cierta cobriza que no salía de su mente. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía recordarla con su rostro de desesperación.

Se sentía un poco egoísta, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Ryuzaki afrontaría muchos mas problemas luego de tener a su hijo y el no quería ser otra carga mas. Después de todo una relación tiene sus pro y sus contra y conociéndose serian muchos mas contras que pro.

Se revolvió sus cabellos mientras observaba una fotografía ¿había tomado la decisión correcta no? Estaba pensando en Ryuzaki y en parte también en su futuro, su sueño el de ser el mejor tenista del mundo.

-¿de veraz tienes que estudiar tanto?-pregunto Tomoka mirando la cantidad de libros que su amiga había traído consigo. Kintaro, Momoshiro y Kaoru permanecían callados mientras observaban.

-es un ultimo esfuerzo, una vez termino todos estos exámenes podré tomar un descanso del colegio y priorizar al bebe-sonrío Sakuno, desde que el pelirrojo vivía con ella cada vez era mas frecuenta encontrarla feliz y de buen humor.

-¡De veras que te envidio Saku-chan!-dijo Kintaro ojeando unos libros-yo no podría estudiar tanto-

-por eso te mantienes en equilibrio-bromeo Momoshiro que como sub capitán conocía las notas del jugador.

-mientras pueda jugar tenis no me es interesante el estudio-respondió sinceramente.

-pues si llego a tener alguna clase de queja del director sobre tus notas me encargare de quemarte el cerebro hasta convertirte en Einsten artificial ¿entendiste? Fssssssh-pregunto Kaoru con un deje de terror en su voz que hizo a más de uno que un escalofrío lo recorriera.

Kintaro comenzó a temblar y sudar, entonces Sakuno sonrío pero en ese preciso momento sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre. No quiso preocupar a nadie falsamente así que continúo sonriendo e ignoro el dolor.

-¿Por qué no haces un babyshower?-pregunto Tomoka, ambas caminaban por los corredores de la escuela, llevaban unos papeles consigo y se dirigían a la dirección.

-no se, no tengo muchas personas para invitar-

-¿Qué tal los sempais? Seria divertido-

-si que lo seria-sonrío entonces encontraron la puerta de la oficina del director cerrada cuando debería estar abierta.

-¿señor donde coloco los papeles para el pase de escuela de Ryuzaki?-

-en la carpeta violeta arriba de la pila de "traslados"- Sakuno y Tomoka se quedaron sorprendidos, ninguna podía articular palabra.

-¿vas a cambiarte de escuela Sakuno?-pregunto Tomoka y antes de que la cobriza contestara la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre robusto, alto y avejentado, el director.

-¡Ryuzaki-chan!-dijo sorprendido

-¡Me mintió!-grito Sakuno, los alumnos comenzaron a salir y se encontrón con el problema.

-Ryuzaki espera, no se que es lo que quieres decir-

-¡dijo que no me expulsaría, yo mantuve mi promesa de mantenerme en el primer puesto de la lista!-

-Ryuzaki tranquilízate-pidió el director

-¡yo mantuve mi promesa ¿Por qué no usted la suya?-

-¡no puedo hacer nada por ti esta vez Ryuzaki, tengo mis manos atadas, algunos padres se han quejado por tu mala influencia hacia tus compañeros!-

-¡nunca eh hablado mal ni echo nada malo!-

-¡tienes dieciséis años y estas embarazada por el amor de dios ¿eso no es suficiente malo para ti?-Sakuno se quedo en completo silencio, todos la observaban con lastima, luego de algunos momentos de mirar a su director pensando sus palabras, tuvo unos poderosos espasmos de dolor que hicieron que cayera al suelo arrodillada, tomándose su estomago.

-¿¡Sakuno!-pregunto Tomoka alarmada posesionándose al lado de su amiga. En pocos minutos el escándalo llego a oídos de Kintaro, Tokio, Momoshiro, Kaoru e incluso la entrenadora Sumire.

-¿Qué sucede Sakuno?-pregunto su abuela con desesperación.

-me duele mucho-dijo la cobriza señalando su estomago.

Llamaron a una ambulancia que llevo a la joven directamente al hospital, ni bien llegar las enfermeras la colocaron en una silla de rueda y la llevaron a una habitación.

-¡Doctor dígame como esta mi nieta!-pidió Sumire luego de una hora esperando. A su lado habían permanecido los compañeros de la cobriza y además su jefa que había sido informada por su sobrino.

-tal parece que comenzó con contracciones y hace solo unos minutos rompió bolsa-

-¿¡ya va a nacer!-pregunto Sumire, enseguida todos se congregaron alrededor del hombre.

-pero si acaba de cumplir siete meses-menciono Kintaro

-creo que su embarazo se adelanto debido a su corta edad y el estrés que presenta, además no ah subido mucho de peso por lo que veo y eso puede dificultar las cosas-

-¿de que habla?-pregunto Sumire que su rostro se encontraba mas preocupado cada vez.

-su nieta esta muy débil, y puede que no resista el parto y en cuanto el bebe, es saludable pero es prematuro y no se sabe como pueda reaccionar-todos quedaron en silencio-por ahora esperaremos a que dilate, si no deberemos hacerlo manualmente y luego comenzaremos con el parto, hay que rezar por que todo salga bien-

-¿puedo pasar a verla?-pregunto la abuela de la joven.

-si claro-seguidamente todos fueron guiados hacia la habitación de la Ryuzaki. Esta se encontraba recostada con varios sueros, toda sudada y con un rustro de dolor debido a las contracciones.

-¡Saku-chan!-lloraban Kintaro, Tomoka y Eiji tirandose preocupados sobre la cobriza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Sumire.

-¡asfixiada!-dijo y entonces los tres jóvenes la soltaron y ella sonrío de lado con un poco de dolor.

Los demás titulares simplemente observaban con preocupación

-estoy bien, un poco adolorida-

-son las contracciones-

-lo se, el doctor dijo que el bebe se había adelantado-

-¿estas bien con eso?-pregunto Sumire

-solo quiero lo mejor para mi bebe y si tiene que llegar antes entonces luchare para que lo haga sanamente-las lagrimas en los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a salir y se abrazo fuertemente de su nieta.

-¡lo siento Saku, es todo mi culpa, nunca te entendí, si hubiera cuidad de ti mientras estuviste embarazada esto no habría pasado, lo siento tanto!-

-esta bien abuela no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí y ahora-

-Sakuno-llamo una de las tantas personas que habían ido a verla-Kin-chan me pidió que te trajera esto-la mujer de ojos pardos deposito un bolso celeste en una de las sillas a un lado de la cobriza.

-muchas gracias Ueda-san-dijo con una dulce sonrisa-gracias a todos, por acompañarme a pesar de todo-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir-lo siento-dijo la joven y comenzó a secarse las lagrimas, Ueda se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos para evitar que secara sus lagrimas.

-estas a punto de vivir uno de los milagros mas hermosos, ya has renunciado ah demasiado no renuncies también a tus lagrimas, llora mi niña porque estas a punto de convertirte en madre-Sakuno observo a Ueda y seguidamente la abrazo mientras lloraba con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Sakuno no crees que deberías avisarle al padre?-pregunto Sumire, Sakuno sonrío de lado.

-no tengo forma-

-yo me encargo-Sakuno levanto su mirada y se encontró con la decisiva mirada de Momoshiro.

-por favor Momo-sempai-pidió la cobriza y luego de eso los médicos trajeron una camilla y movieron a Sakuno.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Echizen todo se encontraba en calma. El monje del templo conocido alguna vez como el samurai del tenis se encontraba leyendo un par de revistas en el suelo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y aunque grito varias veces ni su sobrina ni su esposa, parecían estar en casa.

Se acerco y atendió el teléfono.

-¿moshi, moshi?-espero algunos segundos la respuesta y se sorprendió-¡ah Momoshiro ¿Cómo estas?-volvió a silenciar-¿el teléfono del Shonen, que no te lo ha dado?, mi hijo es un antisocial-termino al saber la respuesta-¿para que lo necesitas?-escucho atentamente todo lo que el ojivioleta dijo y su rostro se fue transformando levemente a uno de seriedad y preocupación-¿es una broma verdad? ¿Cuándo, donde?-

Hacia media hora que Sakuno había entrado a la sala de partos, desde ese momento todos se paseaban de un lado a otro nervioso.

Tomoka se abrazaba de su, ahora novio, Kaoru Kaidoh quien a su vez observaba el cartel seriamente.

Sumire y Kintaro caminaban de un lado a otro y Momoshiro y Ann, junto con Ueda y algunos se encontraban sentados esperando.

-¡TENEMOS QUE PASAR, SAKUNO RYUSAKI VA A TENER A NUESTRO NIETO!-se escucho un grito, al dar la vuelta se encontraron con Nanjiro Echizen mas que nervioso y su esposa Rinko Echizen de igual manera.

-¡Nanjiro!-llamo Sumire sin creérselo, el hombre se dirigió directamente a donde su antigua entrenadora.

-¿y bien?- pregunto el hombre

-todavía no sale de la sala de partos-

-¿Por qué no dijo nada?-inquirió el samurai luego de algunos segundos.

-porque es joven Nanjiro, porque tenia miedo-

Todos se sumió en silencio y se pudieron escuchar algunos gritos de dolor proveniente de la puerta que tenían en frente, era la sala de partos.

Unos cuantos minutos después el medico salio por fin, obviamente todos lo rodearon nuevamente.

-ella ya se encuentra estable, despertara en un par de horas-todos suspiraron tranquilos-pero en cuanto al bebe, lo enviamos a cuidados especiales a una incubadora para madurar sus órganos y asegurarnos que suba de peso-

-¿Cuándo podremos verlos?-pregunto Sumire

-en unas dos horas la joven despertara, pero si quieren ver al bebe podrán hacerlo detrás del vidrio-todos asintieron rápidamente y siguieron al doctor hacia la zona de neonatología.

Solo una incubadora estaba siendo utilizada, en ella descansaba un pequeño bebe de aspecto frágil, conectado a varios cables. A pesar de todo el bebe dormía placidamente.

Todos observaron con dulzura y asombro.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Nanjiro sin despejarse del vidrio.

-es tan pequeño-sonrío Rinko quien ya se había enamorado de su nieto.

-¿hablaste con Ryoma, Momo?-pregunto Tomoka. Ella, Ann, Kaoru, Syusuke, Eiji, Oishi y Inui se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital.

-si lo hice-

-¿y que dijo?-

-nada, no respondió-

-¿¡como que no respondió!-pregunto Oishi

-le conté la noticia y espere su respuesta, pero no dijo nada y antes de poder escuchar lo que decía tuve que cortar, puede que no venga después de todo-

-es increíble que el Ochibi ya sea padre-

-vieron lo pequeñito que es-dijo Momoshiro-en eso salio a su padre-todos comenzaron a reír.

Sakuno se hallaba parada frente a la sala de cuidados especiales, tenía una larga bata, unas botas de hospital y el suero a su lado. La joven se sentía un tanto vacía ahora que ya no podía sentir los constantes golpeteos en su estomago.

Pero al levantar la vista y observar aquella pequeña e indefensa criatura se sentía ansiosa de lo que estaba por acontecer.

-¿no deberías estar descansando?-pregunto su abuela colocándole una chamarra en sus hombros.

-quería verlo-admitió la joven-asegurarme que no fuera un sueño-

-¿quieres verlo más de cerca?-

-¿¡puedo!-

-¡claro!-sonrío y seguidamente ambos se adentraron en la sala. Sakuno fue guiada por las enfermeras hasta la incubadora de su bebe y al acercarse pudo observar mas de cerca al recién nacido.

-aun es muy temprano para levantarlo o alimentarlo-menciono una de las enfermeras-pero puede tocarlo un poco-Sakuno no contesto, pero cuando sus ojos brillaron la respuesta fue clara. Después de ser desinfectada, por el bien del bebe, la joven paso su mano por un lado de la incubadora y finalmente pudo hacer contacto con su niño.

Era tan suave y frágil, y estaba tan calido. Al igual que su abuela, que la observaba desde lejos, comenzó a llorar mientras se tapaba con su mano libre para no hacer ningún ruido que molestara el sueño del lactante.

-es tan pequeño-sonrío Sakuno mirando a la enfermera

-y muy guapo-contesto la mujer.

-¿y como esta ella?-pregunto Nanjiro cuando vio llegar a la entrenadora.

-cansada y un poco adolorida, pero esta hipnotizada con el niño-sonrío la mujer entonces todos los presentes sonrieron.

-es que es tan pequeño-menciono Rinko que al igual que las demás mujeres no paraban de visitar al bebe para verlo.

-hay que hablar de algo importante Sumire-dijo Nanjiro tornando su rostro serio-quiero saber como es que tu nieta y mi hijo engendraron un niño sin que yo lo supiera-

-yo no sabía que el padre era Ryoma-admitió Sumire-pero debido a ciertas circunstancias yo no sabia mucho sobre el asunto-

-¿ y quien puede contarme entonces?-

-deberían ser Ryoma y Sakuno-san quienes nos cuenten todo-inquirió Rinko igual de dulce y madura que siempre.

-¿¡LLEGO TARDE! ¿¡como están Sakuno y el bebe!-pregunto una voz sorprendiendo a todos.

Había despertado de un hermoso sueño, su hijo corría libre por el jardín de una inmensa casa y ella lo observaba desde uno de los asientos.

Lamentablemente despertó con el sonido de una de las enfermeras cambiando el suero de su brazo. Al observar la ventana se encontró con que había dormido durante toda la noche, comenzó a levantarse y la enfermera la observo extrañada.

-no debería levantarse todavía-

-necesito ir a ver a mi bebe-

-lo siento señorita, pero la sala de cuidado especiales esta cerrada ahora- Sakuno cedió al forcejeo y volvió a acostarse, se sentía muy cansada debía admitir, pero estaba mas preocupada por su bebe.

El doctor le había informado que los prematuros corrían muchos peligros debido a su inmaduro sistema. Lo más probable era que su hijo experimentara algunos problemas respiratorios y eso podía causarle la muerte.

Sintió como la puerta se habría lentamente y no le hizo caso sabiendo que su abuela seguramente le traía su cena.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro para alejar todas las preocupaciones.

-todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes-escucho mientras una mano se posaba en su cabeza y revolvía sus cabellos. Sakuno levanto su rostro asombrada y se encontró con su tío.

-¡Oji-chan!-exclamo sorprendida

-tu abuela me aviso que entraste en labor de parto y tome el primer vuelo hacia Japón-

Como había echo en las ultimas veinticuatro horas, Sakuno comenzó a llorar y su tío la abrazo fuertemente.

-lo siento mucho Saku-chan te hice poner triste, soy un mal tío-

-esta bien oji-chan, me hiciste mas fuerte-

-prometo que a partir de ahora voy a apoyarte en tus decisiones-

-¡esta bien si no lo haces es lo que los padres hacen algunas veces para evitar que sus hijos hagan cosas estupidas!-Takei Ryuzaki abrió inmensamente sus ojos con aquellas palabras, siempre había cuidado a su pequeña sobrina como si fuera su hija, pero nunca la había escuchado hablar sobre el como tal. El tenista se conmovió y volvió a abrazarla.

Aquella noche por mas que las enfermeras le prohibieran ir a donde su hijo, la cobriza desobedeció y se paso toda la noche observando a su bebe. Así fue como se quedo completamente dormida.

En la mañana siguiente se despertó tomando la mano de su tío quien seguramente se había encargado de regresarla a su habitación. Su abuela un poco más alejada dormía con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza gacha. Mientras que su tío dormía en la silla al lado de la cama y con medio cuerpo apoyado en la cama.

Sakuno sonrío, hacia tiempo que no estaban los tres juntos, después de todo el bebe si los había unido.

-¡buenos días!-saludo Kintaro con la mas grande de sus sonrisas como de costumbre-¡mira quien vino a visitarte!-enseguida una joven de cabellos negros y mirada celeste se hizo ver en la habitación.

-¡Aya-chan!-saludo Sakuno. Sumire y Takei para esas alturas ya se habían levantado con el grito de Kintaro.

-¿Cómo te dejaron entrar las enfermeras?-pregunto Takei mirando su lejos, faltaba media hora para que el horario de visitas comenzara

-no lo hicieron, me escabullí-admitió el pelirrojo, Ayako se sonrojo un poco y entonces Sakuno y Sumire comenzaron a reír.

-el doctor va a regañarnos-dijo Takei tomándose la cabeza, cuando termino de decir aquello la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella se dio paso el medico que había atendido a la Ryuzaki menor.

-¿había una fiesta y nadie me informo?-pregunto ni bien entrar y ver tanta gente.

-¡lo sentimos mucho sensei, es que Kintaro y Ayako estaba muy preocupados!-mintió Sakuno-pero luego de un rato se irán ¿verdad?-Sakuno miro a ambos jóvenes

-bueno….-dijo Kintaro pero enseguida fue callado por las manos de la joven pelinegra.

El medico ignoro esto y comenzó a mirar algunas hojas que tenia en mano las cuales pertenecían a la salud de Sakuno y el bebe.

-tengo buenas y malas noticias-informo el doctor tomando lugar a un lado de la cama de la joven.

-¡las buenas primero doctor, siento que podría tener un infarto en cualquier momento!-menciono la anciana.

-¡yerba mala nunca muere oka-chan!-bufo Takei y todos rieron.

-bueno la buena noticias es que el bebe va subiendo de peso rápidamente, lo que es muy bueno tomando en cuenta que solo tiene tres días-

Todos sonrieron esperanzados, si el niño subía de peso comenzaba a tomar fuerzas y pronto podría partir hacia casa.

-¡eso es genial!-sonrío Sumire

-¿y cual es la mala noticia?-pregunto Takei

-no podemos conseguir que el bebe respire por su cuenta-las sonrisas desaparecieron-tendrá que quedarse un tiempo mas en la incubadora-

-¡pero me dan el alta esta tarde!-se quejo Sakuno

-no se preocupe, podrá continuar visitando al bebe, pero no es muy seguro obligarlo a que utilice sus pulmones, podría provocarle un paro respiratorio-todos quedaron en silencio y con preocupación sobre todo la joven madre.

-¿puedo ir a verlo?-pregunto la cobriza

-si claro, al parecer ser un niño muy mimado-sonrío el doctor pero nadie contesto solo sonrieron-es el bebe que mas visitas tiene, ahora mismo se encuentra su padre con el-

-¿¡padre!-preguntaron todos sin creerlo

-si llego en la mañana casi sin aire y pidió ver al bebe dijo que no quería molestarla, así que se dirigió directo a cuidado especiales-finalmente el hombre se fue dejando la habitación en silencio.

-¿a quien se refiere?-pregunto Takei. Sumire no contesto al igual que Kintaro y Ayako, pero Sakuno en cambio se levanto y comenzó a caminar junto con el suero.

Aunque era un camino largo hacia la sala de cuidados especiales, la cobriza lo hizo en solo unos cuantos segundos.

Abrió una de las puertas y allí con sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada concentrada en el vidrio se encontraba el príncipe.

No continuo avanzando, la realidad era que tenia mucho miedo, lo observo desde lejos tan serio y frío como siempre pero ella podía ver mas allá de su mirada sabia que existía dulzura en ella.

-¡Ryoma!-exclamo Takei, el joven se dio la vuelta y lo primero que encontró fue unos llorosos ojos carmín-entonces el padre del bebe ¿eres tu?-

-no estoy mucho mejor que tu, me entere hace unos días-menciono el tenista frío

Takei quedo completamente callado y volvió su mirada hacia su sobrina que parecía en alguna especie de trance.

-creo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos-pidió Sumire y seguidamente todos se retiraron.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el ojiambar, su voz sonaba lastimada

-desde el momento que supe que estaba embarazada-comenzó la castaña-eh tenido que ir renunciando a muchas cosas, el tenis, mi familia, mis amigos, incluso al instituto donde mi padre estudio-señalo con lagrimas en sus ojos-no era lo suficientemente egoísta como para hacerte lo mismo a ti, tienes mucho futuro por delante. Estoy segura que llegaras a ser el mejor tenista de todo el mundo y yo no podía pedirte que renunciaras a eso porque sabia el dolor que sentirías, pensé que seria mejor que solo uno de los dos renunciara-

-se supone que los dos nos metimos en esto y los dos deberíamos haberlo enfrentado-dijo mirándola seriamente.

-¡Ryoma yo te amo, no podía obligarte a estar conmigo y arruinarte tu vida! ¡Simplemente no podía! Pero luego cuando te vi partir, temí nunca mas volver a verte, y le pedí a Momo que te dijera, así por lo menos estaría segura que lo sabrías y si no nos volvíamos a ver no tendría el enorme peso de haberte ocultando el nacimiento de tu hijo-

-¿sabias que vendría no?-pregunto Ryoma sin mirarla

-tenia la esperanza de que así fuera-

-eres una tonta-dijo Ryoma y seguidamente la cobriza sintió como era abrazada fuertemente.

-¡lo siento tanto!-comenzó a llorar, ansiaba el momento en el que sus lagrimas se secaran o de lo contrario inundaría todo el hospital.

-¡el bebe respira solo!-se escucho dentro del lugar que se encontraba la incubadora

Las enfermeras empezaron a caminar de un lado a otro y el doctor que hacia solo unos minutos había estado con Sakuno fue llamado por los altos parlantes.

Los jóvenes observaron sin entender mucho, en la sala se podía observar gran movimiento y las enfermeras parecían asombradas.

Todos rodeaban la incubadora donde se encontraba el pequeño prematuro.

Sumire y Takei que habían escuchado todo el escándalo regresaron a donde se hallaban los jóvenes y se acercaron a estos preocupados.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la anciana alarmada

En ese preciso momento de las puertas de la sala de cuidado especiales salio el medico quitándose sus guantes de latex.

Su rostro demostraba emoción y asombro lo que tranquilizo el ambiente.

-¡esto es realmente increíble!-menciono el doctor-cuando su situación empeoraba cada vez mas, cuando se creía que habría que operar, el solo se ah recuperado, es increíble-

-¿Qué ah sucedido?-pregunto Sakuno

-no estaba seguro de decírselo pero los pulmones de su bebe estaban muy dañados en verdad-

-¡pero usted dijo que…!-

-si, dije que el bebe no podía respirar bajo sus propios medios pero eso se debía a que sus pulmones no respondían, estaban completamente paralizados, como iba la cosa seguramente necesitaría una operación-todos se encontraban confundidos

-pero entonces ¿ahora que sucedió?-pregunto Sumire

-de repente los pulmones comenzaron a trabajar y parecen estas mas fuertes y sanos que nunca-sonrío y entonces todos copiaron su acción-a este ritmo estoy seguro que el niño podrá salir en dos semanas mas y sin ninguna operación-

-¡Genial!-dijo Sakuno y se abrazo aun mas al príncipe.

**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap que es el ultimo de la historia, pero aun queda el Epilogo el cual seguro sera de su agrado XD**


	14. Decisiones Maduras

Capitulo 14: "decisiones maduras"

Habían pasado tres semanas ya, el bebe subió rápidamente de peso y a los cinco días sin respirador Sakuno pudo levantarlo y alimentarlo. Desde entonces todo mejoro enormemente y el pequeño bebe tenia un cuerpo sano y que trabajaba en perfecto estado. Además desde que había comenzado a tomar leche se había vuelto adicto a ella y eso era muy bueno para su mejoramiento.

El doctor comento que podía haber algunas secuelas después de todo, quizás cuando el niño creciera seria propenso a pescar mas enfermedades que los niños normales, tendría algunos problemas respiratorios como asma y que esto podía dificultar su vida deportiva pero mas allá de eso era completamente sano.

Ryoma y ella habían estado en todo momento, cuando la dieron de alta y el bebe paso a otra habitación ellos pudieron quedarse allí. El príncipe aun estaba un poco molesto porque ella no hubiera sido sincera, sentía que se había perdido los momentos mas importantes del embarazo y no la había apoyado, y que quizás si hubiera estado las cosas no habrían sido tan difíciles. Pero ella sabia que el había estado cuando lo necesito, cuando se sentía sola y abandonada y eso valía mucho, además había regresado eso decía mucho sobre el.

Era realmente bonito ver al tenista observar a su hijo, tenia tanta calidez y ternura cuando lo hacia, que hasta el mismo se sorprendería si se veía.

-¿están listos?-pregunto Sumire irrumpiendo en la habitación, sonrío un poco al encontrarse a su antiguo pupilo aprendiendo como cambiar un pañal.

-tienes que pasarlo por aquí-señalo Sakuno-luego aquí y lo abrochas ¿entendiste?-el tenista observo y asintió con un poco de duda-¿quieres vestirlo ahora?- sonrío la joven.

-valla el gran Ryoma Echizen que lo puede todo ¿tiene problemas para cambiar un pañal?-bromeo Sumire, su nieta mientras tanto le pasaba al tenista la ropa que debía ponerle al niño.

-es difícil-admitió-prefiero enseñarle tenis a Ryuzaki-Sumire largo una carcajada

-¡oye que hasta hace poco era la capitana del equipo femenino de tenis!-

-lo se-sonrío Ryoma con un deje de arrogancia-¿Dónde va esto? ¿es que no podías conseguir ropa mas común?-dijo molesto teniendo problemas para vestir a su hijo

-¡eso lo compraste tu Ryoma, y es lo mas común que hay!-respondió Sakuno con molestia, sus hormonas estaban muy alborotadas después del parto y ahora mismo estaba muy susceptible. Tomo la ropa de las manos del padre de su hijo y comenzó a colocárselo ella misma.

Mientras tanto, Sumire podía observar la atmosfera pesada que había entre los dos jóvenes, seguramente por toda la presión que tenia que enfrentar en aquel momento.

Ser padres no seria un tema fácil para ellos, el bebe necesitaba de atención las veinticuatro horas y nunca tendrían vida privada, así que la mujer se preguntaba si realmente podrían hacerlo.

-¿Cómo esta mi nieto?-pregunto Nanjiro quien ya se había acostumbrado a la palabra y de cada cinco palabras que decía tres eran "nieto" acompañado siempre por "guapo" "fuerte" "el mejor" lo que era muy gracioso y dulce.

-acaba de comer y ya se esta quejando de hambre nuevamente-dijo Ryoma al ver que su hijo hacia muecas pasa comenzar a llorar. Sakuno lo meció y le susurro palabras dulces y el niño dejo de quejarse.

-solo es muy mimoso ¿no?-pregunto la cobriza poniendo su rostro cerca del bebe y dándole un besito mariposa que hizo al bebe emitir un sonido gracioso.

-después de todo tiene sangre Echizen y siempre andan buscando atención-menciono Rinko y entonces las tres mujeres rieron en voz alta provocando el rostro serio de los dos hombres.

Ryoma levanto el bolso celeste en donde se encontraban las cosas de su bebe y se encamino por el pasillo del hospital hacia la salida, tenia muchas ganas de irse y no volver nunca mas en su vida, odiaba los hospitales y se lo había aguantado por su hijo.

Sumire, Sakuno con el bebe en brazos, Rinko y Nanjiro siguieron al príncipe mientras conversaban sobre el lugar a donde irían ella y el niño.

Sumire presionaba para que su nieta y el bebe regresaran consigo, al parecer su hijo tuvo que partir nuevamente a New York y la casa estaba completamente libre. En cuanto a Nanjiro y Rinko creían que lo mejor era que su nieto y su madre fueran a vivir con ellos, tenían una casa con mucho espacio y estaban seguro que seria un bueno lugar para que el niño creciera.

Sakuno observo la espalda del padre de su hijo, ella quería estar con el mas que nada en el mundo y sobre todo que los tres estuvieran juntos como la familia que eran ahora, así que luego de pensarlo algunos minutos decidió tomar la oferta de los padres de Ryoma.

Al llegar al templo, Rinko acompaño a Sakuno a donde se suponía seria su habitación. Esta se encontraba completamente organizada, como si todos supieran que ella vendría.

La enorme cama matrimonial tenia un hermoso acolchado azul que de alguna manera pegaba perfectamente con las sabanas celeste y blancas de la cuna que habían llevado hasta allí, otra cosa mas para pensar que los abuelos de su bebe tenían bien claro que ella los elegiría.

-espero que te sea cómodo, la cuna es un regalo de parte nuestra perteneció a Ryoga y Ryoma ¿no es hermosa?-pregunto la mujer mientras tocaba la madera blanca y ponía un rostro nostálgico.

-es muy hermosa, Rinko-san se lo agradezco-dijo Sakuno quien enseguida posesiono a su pequeño hijo entre las sabanas y lo cubrió hasta la cintura como era debido.

Ambas mujeres escucharon un ruido seco y cuando dieron vuelta sus miradas se encontraron con que el príncipe depositaba en una de las cómodas el bolso.

-¡mira Ryoma, no es hermosa a Ryota le sienta perfecta!-dijo Sakuno señalando la cuna

-hmp-dijo el tenista y abrió la puerta del placard para sacar ropa y luego meterse en el baño lo que en cierta forma confundió a la joven cobriza.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, la abuela de su hijo huyo de la habitación y ella se sentó en la cama a observar como el bebe dormía. Al ver el inocente rostro de su hijo recordó que Kintaro no sabia que no regresaría y probablemente estaría preocupado.

Se levanto para ir a preguntar desde donde podía llamar, cuando se encontró un teléfono inalámbrico en una de las mesas de luz. Lo tomo y comenzó a marcar el teléfono de la tienda.

-Supermercado Hoshi ¿en que puedo servirle?-se escucho una dulce voz, Sakuno reconoció a Ayako enseguida.

-¡Aya-chan, soy yo!-

-¿Saku-chan?-pregunto dudosa

-¡si soy yo, acaban de darle el alta a Ryota!-

-¿le has puesto Ryota?-

-si bueno era el único nombre que a Ryoma pareció agradarle, pero bueno como te decía ya salimos-

-¿quieres que le diga a Kintaro que prepare el apartamento para tu regreso?-

-no, no, no voy a regresar los padres de Ryoma me pidieron que me mudara con ellos-

-oh ya veo-en ese momento se pudo escuchar una voz grita ¿es Saku-chan? pásamela, pásamela y como si hubiera alguna clase de pelea.

-¿hola Saku-chan?-

-tu tu tu tu tu-

-¿Saku-chan?- Kintaro se quedo sorprendido al saber que la comunicación se había cortado.

-¡Ryoma-kun ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo la cobriza enojada al ver que el tenista tenia apretado el botón para cortar.

-creí que ya habías dicho suficiente-dijo Ryoma con su mas arrogante sonrisa

-¡todavía no había hablado con Kin-chan!-

-ya se enterara-dijo el príncipe mientras comenzaba a vestirse y la joven se daba por enterada que recién salía de la ducha.

-¿¡que haces!-

-¿tu que crees? Vestirme-respondió el tenista mientras terminaba de colocarse su ropa deportiva

-¿y porque no lo haces en tu habitación?-

-esta es mi habitación-dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la cobriza

-p-pe-pe-pero yo creí-

-¿Qué te dejaría sola?-sonrío el ojiambar-esta vez no vas a poder alejarme-sentencio de una manera seductora observando tentadoramente los suaves labios de la cobriza los cuales devoro apasionadamente.-¿algún problema?-pregunto cuando termino con su victima y dejo su marca propia al enrojecer los labios de la joven.

-¿eso significa que ahora somos…?-

-como marido y mujer-sonrío y sorprendió a la cobriza a la cual su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y tuvo que poner su mano en su pecho temiendo que Ryota pudiera escucharlo y despertara.

La siguiente semana todo cambio para los jóvenes padres, a pesar de haber tenido problemas con sus pulmones eso no le impedía al pequeño Ryota largarse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas y despertar a todo un vecindario.

Además había creado una potente relación con su madre y si no era ella la que lo arrullaba y cantaba entonces su llanto aumentaba aun más. Era increíble que teniendo un cuerpo tan pequeño y fuera tan delicado, pudiera llorar de la forma que lo hacia.

Al principio, Ryoma ayudaba a la cobriza y se turnaban para atenderlo con el tiempo y el capricho del pequeño solo la joven lo atendía.

Ryoma comenzó a pasar menos tiempo ayudando a la madre de su hijo y mas tiempo alimentando sus nervios de escuchar a su hijo llorar día y noche sin dejarle un día de silencio, paz y tranquilidad.

Las cosas se habían puesto un tanto densas entre ambos y discutían hasta altas horas de la noche, realmente era difícil mantener una relación y criar a un niño.

-¡mira, mira me ah sonreído!-canto Tomoka, se encontraba del lado izquierdo de Sakuno y observaba al bebe de su amiga que hacia muecas-¡es tan lindo!-

-creció mucho desde que salio del hospital-comento Ann que estaba a la derecha de la cobriza y el bebe.

-si, es que toma mucha leche además de las vitaminas que el doctor le inyecta-

-¡no puedo creer que sea tan tranquilo!-menciono Ayako-pensé que estaría llorando como los bebes normales pero ah estado callado en toda la tarde-

Sakuno sonrío, extrañamente cuando la gente le prestaba atención a su hijo y se congregaban a su alrededor y lo sentía se quedaba completamente tranquilo.

-¿ a quien crees que se parezca?-pregunto Tomoka poniendo su dedo en la palma de la mano del recién nacido quien la tomo fuertemente.

-aun no sabemos, pero Rinko dice que le recuerda mucho a Ryoma cuando bebe-

-¡así que Ryoma si fue dulce alguna vez!-bromeo Ann y todas comenzaron a reír.

En ese momento se escucho llegar a dos mujeres, ambas traían bandejas en sus manos.

Nanako, deposito la bandeja con bocadillos en la mesa y comenzó a acomodarlos para que las amiga de su "prima" los tomaran. Rinko por su parte sonrió como siempre hacia, poniendo en duda si realmente era madre de Ryoma, la hermosa y agradable mujer coloco la otra bandeja y comenzó a poner una taza de te delante de cada invitado.

-¡mi Ryoma siempre fue un pedacito de cielo!-sonrió Rinko

-¡me hubiera encantado ver a Ryoma-sama cuando pequeño!-grito la castaña, Ann se apresuro a silenciarla para que no molestara al niño pero extrañamente este miraba a su madre como perdido en ella.

-tengo algunas fotos ¿quieren verlas?-pregunto la mujer mientras se limpiaba sus manos en el delantal que llevaba y luego sonreía entusiasmada.

-no se si Ryoma este de acuerdo…-comenzó Sakuno, si el tenista se enteraba que habían visto una parte de su infancia seguro se molestaba.

-¡Tonterías, era tan adorable ¿Qué es lo que quiere ocultar?-dijo la mujer mientras subía las escaleras.

Unos minutos después, Ryota se había dormido completamente y de una manera que Sakuno nunca hubiera imaginado como si realmente disfrutara que todos estuvieran a su alrededor. Para cuando bajo Rinko traía en sus manos una caja mediana, la mujer tomo asiento a un lado de su sobrina que se encontraba junto a Ayako.

Cuando las fotos estuvieron sobre la mesa ninguna pudo contener su curiosidad, ver al frío príncipe del tenis en una faceta un poco mas ingenua no era algo que se podía apreciar todos los días.

-¡mira que lindura!-grito Tomoka emocionada, sorprendentemente Ryota ni siquiera se movió ante aquello.

La castaña mostró una foto donde un pequeño bebe de no mas de siete meses jugaba con una pelota de tenis en sus manos. El niño tenía el cabello completamente negro con algunos reflejos verdes y unos enormes ojos rasgados inmensamente dorados.

-¿ese es Ryoma?-pregunto Ann tomando la foto rápidamente sin poder creerse que aquella criatura tan dulce y con enorme sonrisa podría ser aquel joven malhumorado.

Sakuno recibió la fotografía de su amiga y la observo, sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rosadas era una imagen tan hermosa.

-mira Saku-chan-llamo Rinko-esta es una foto de Ryoma cuando tenía seis semanas de nacido- la cobriza tomo la fotografía y se sorprendió. Tomoka y Ann se reclinaron sobre su amiga para verla también.

-¡es identico!-mencionaron ambas.

Esa tarde fue una de las pocas que la cobriza pudo disfrutar, Ryota había estado durmiendo sin molestar y cuando despertaba se quedaba observando a todas las mujeres a su alrededor. Sakuno pudo descubrir facetas de el joven tenista que nunca pensó que tenia.

Antes de que atardeciera, la puerta sonó y un malhumorado Ryoma llego seguido de un molesto Nanjiro que no dejaba de sacarlo de quicio. Cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraron con todas las mujeres charlando animadamente y viendo fotografías.

-¡oe mujer que están haciendo!-pregunto el monje mientras se acercaba a su mujer.

-oji-chan, no sabia que podías ser tan lindo con Ryoma-comento Nanako mientras observaba una foto de Nanjiro con alguno años menos y un pequeño Ryoma subido a sus hombros.

-¡Rinko, dijimos que esas fotos se iban a quedar en el ático!-se quejo el hombre mientras arrebataba la foto de las manos de su sobrina.

Cuando el príncipe descubrió porque todas las jóvenes lo miraban con aquellos extraños rostros se sonrojo completamente y comenzó a guardar todas las fotografías en la caja y luego se las llevo consigo mofando.

-ara, ara, había olvidado lo avergonzado que se pone Ryoma con esas fotos-menciono Rinko tapándose su boca con la mano.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír y luego de algunos minutos las invitadas regresaron a sus hogares. Después de ayudar a Rinko y a Nanako a organizar y limpiar todo, Sakuno decidió subir a su habitación. Llevaba a su hijo en brazos con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo.

Al llegar se encontró con el joven tenista recostado en la cama mirando el techo con un rostro muy pensativo. Cuando Ryoma se percato de la llegada de la cobriza se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, al parecer estaba molesto con ella por ver aquellas fotografías suyas.

La joven Ryuzaki posesiono suavemente a su hijo en su cuna, lo arropo y espero algunos minutos observando la sincronizada respiración del pequeño.

-¿estas enojado conmigo?-pregunto Sakuno sentándose en la cama, el tenista no contesto simplemente se mantuvo en su posición.-creo que te veías realmente adorable cuando eras pequeño y espero que Ryota sea igual de tierno que tu-sonrío, Ryoma se dio vuelta a mirarla con todo su rostro colorado, no estaba enojado si no avergonzado.

Sakuno sonrío aun mas y el príncipe no pudo evitar abrazarla contra si, luego de un rato de estar quietos y disfrutando el momento ambos se separaron sin romper el abrazo. La cobriza se apoyo en el pecho del joven.

-tu hijo realmente tiene su ego en un lugar muy alto-comento la joven, el príncipe la miro sin entenderlo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-milagrosamente, cuando todas llegaron y se reunieron a su alrededor no se puso molesto creo que hasta lo disfruto.-

-bueno un Echizen siempre tiene mucha gente a su alrededor, es bueno que se acostumbre-Sakuno sonrío y luego se acomodo aun mas en el pecho del joven que acaricia sus cabellos con dulzura.

La joven Ryuzaki tuvo que levantarse temprano, habían decidido hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo integrante de la familia y por esa razón debía ayudar a Rinko y Nanako a preparar toda la casa.

Como un buen abuelo, Nanjiro se ofreció a cuidar a su nieto mientras todas las mujeres de la casa limpiaban. En cuanto a Ryoma, había desaparecido desde muy temprano sin decir nada a nadie.

La joven tenia que admitir que se encontraba un poco nerviosa, parte de la familia de Ryoma vendría a conocer al pequeño y eso la inquietaba un poco. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que todo quedara perfecto.

-no se para que tanto escándalo, solo vendrán un par de personas-bufo Nanjiro mientras desde el suelo movía el carro de su nieto y leía una revista.

-no son solo un par de personas, Nanjiro, mi padre va a estar presente y sabes como me siento con eso-

-no es mi culpa que ese viejo no me quiera-

-¡si que lo es, luego de vencerlo en el US Open lo humillaste delante de todos!-

-era un mal jugador-dijo el monje mientras pasaba la hoja. La mujer Echizen se acerco a su marido y observo desde detrás lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿¡NANJIRO ECHIZEN COMO TE ATREVES A MIRAR ESAS REVISTAS MIENTRAS CUIDAS DE TU NIETO!-dijo la mujer mientras le pegaba a su marido con la escoba.

-¿Por qué Rinko-san esta tan rígida?-pregunto Sakuno a Nanako mientras observaba como la abuela de su hijo trabajaba sin parar.

-su padre es muy severo con oji-chan, nunca lo acepto y en cierta forma tampoco a ningunos de sus hijos-

-entonces…-dijo Sakuno tragando saliva, si aquel hombre no quería a Ryoma por defecto no querría a su hijo tampoco.

-no te preocupes Saku-chan, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien-alentó Nanako dándole alguno golpecitos en la espalda.

-¡Familia llegue, vine a conocer a mi nuevo sobrinoo!-se escucho en toda la casa, Rinko y Nanako corrieron a la entrada emocionadas y Nanjiro dejo de hamacar el carro de Ryota y espero a que el recién llegado apareciera.

Sakuno no pudo evitar pegar un salto cuando finalmente conoció al hermano mayor del príncipe, había escuchado mucho de el pero lo que sin duda era mas cierto era el parecido que había entre ambos.

-¡tu debes ser Sakuno-chin!-sonrío el joven, era como ver a Ryoma sonreír-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ryoga-

-¡el gusto es mío!-se reverencio la joven rápidamente mientras el pelinegro no dejaba de sonreír.

-¡y bien, y bien, ¿Dónde esta el nuevo integrante?-comenzó a saltar emocionado.

Nanjiro levanto al pequeño del carro y se acerco a su hijo mayor, los ojos de Ryoga se iluminaron rápidamente y comenzó a tocar las mejillas suaves de su sobrino.

-¡es idéntico al Chibisuke cuando bebe!-

Con la llegada de Ryoga todo pareció comenzar a adquirir brillo, mientras las mujeres organizaban todo para la gran fiesta el joven no dejaba de mirar a su sobrino e ignoraba completamente cuando su padre lo molestaba.

Sakuno observo el reloj por vigésimo quinta vez, faltaba muy poco para que todos comenzaran a llegar pero Ryoma no llegaba.

-¿Rinko-san, sabe usted a donde ah ido Ryoma?-pregunto Sakuno mientras amantaba a su hijo.

-no querida no lo se, pero si no llega temprano voy a castigarlo-dijo severa y entonces la cobriza silencio.

Unos minutos después la puerta sonó y el joven tenista se dejo ver. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Ryoga se tiro sobre su hermano menor para felicitarlo.

-¡me molestas idiota!-se quejo Ryoma mientras intentaba que su hermano no le revolviera sus cabellos.

-Chibisuke ¿así recibes a tu hermano?-

-¡idiota!-

-¡Ryoma Echizen, deberías ir a bañarte en este mismo instante todos están a punto de llegar!-dijo Rinko con molestia, el príncipe respondió con molestia y desapareció sin siquiera decirle nada a la cobriza que lo observaba con preocupación.

-esta de malhumor debe haberle ido mal-comento Nanjiro bostezando, su mujer y la madre de su nieto lo miraron.

-¿de que hablas, mal en que?-pregunto Rinko a su esposo

-quiere conseguir un empleo para poder mantener a Sakuno y al niño-la cobriza abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sus lagrimas se agolparon. No sabia porque razón la culpa se había sentido tan pesada en su corazón pero de todas maneras no pudo hacer nada con esos sentimientos.

Pocos minutos después todos comenzaron a llegar, la casa se lleno de amigos de la familia. Los sempais, Tomoka, Ann, Ayako, Kintaro y su abuela.

El ambiente era realmente agradable y todos decían lo lindo que era Ryota y la felicitaban por tener un bebe tan fuerte.

De un momento a otro todo quedo en silencio y la imponente figura de un hombre alto, de contextura grande cabellos marrones y ojos grises apareció. Rinko se acerco al hombre e hizo una reverencia

-muchas gracias por venir Oto-sama-dijo

-¿y bien donde esta esa criatura?- Rinko se dio vuelta a mirar a la cobriza y esta se acerco con el bebe en brazos. El hombre pozo sus ojos en Ryota y lo observo con su mirada critica.

-es pequeño, será débil en el futuro-dijo de repente

-tu viejo, no vengas a dar esa clase de comentario sobre mi nieto-pregunto Nanjiro con vos retadora, ambos hombre se encontraron y sus miradas fueron realmente aterradoras.

-vamos abuelo, Ryota es realmente lindo ¿no podrías felicitar a Saku-chan y Chibisuke?-

-¿felicitarlos por que? ¿por arruinar sus vidas siendo tan jóvenes? Pensé que Ryoma tendría un gran futuro como tenista y no cometería los mismos errores que su padre-

-¡oto-sama!-se quejo Rinko

-¿a que has venido?-se escucho desde las escaleras, todos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con la gélida mirada de Ryoma.-¿a insultar a mi prometida y a mi hijo?-todos se sorprendieron de aquellas palabras inclusive la cobriza.

-eh venido a ver si puedo hacerte reaccionar, siempre pensé que de los hijos de Rinko y ese vago tu eras el que tenia mas futuro no puedo dejar que se desperdicie así como así-

-no creo que mi futuro sea tu problema, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi persona y ni siquiera mis padres tiene ya ese derecho-comento el tenista. Todos los espectadores miraban de un lado a otro, el ambiente se había tensado y ninguno sabia que giro daría la situación.

-jajajaja, eres tan ingenuo hijo-dijo el hombre mientras que todos retrocedían al escuchar la risa tan arrogante-¿de verdad piensas que todo esto es pan comido?¿que destruirás toda tu vida así como así, se casaran, criaran a su hijo y vivirán felices por siempre?-

-Oto-sama creo que has llegado muy lejos, por favor…-Rinko se preocupo al ver como la joven cobriza bajaba su rostro y amenazaba con ponerse a llorar.

-¡no déjame Rinko tengo que hacerlo reaccionar!-se altero el hombre y luego volvió su vista hacia su nieto-no todo será perfecto Ryoma, trabajaras horas extras y llegaras a casa solo para descansar cuatro horas sin poder disfrutar ni de tu esposa ni de tu hijo, el dinero les alcanzara para un apartamento de cuatro por cuatro en un barrio de los mas peligroso y tu hijo tendrá una pobre educación. Todos los sueños que alguna vez tuviste se desperdiciaran y nunca mas podrás volver a mencionarlos, tu vida ya no será tu vida si no la de alguien mas. ¿Crees estar preparado para esa clase de vida? ¿Crees estar preparado para abondar aquello por lo que has trabajo durante años?- Sakuno comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas cristalinas llamaron la atención de todos los presentes. La joven sollozaba sin poder parar y tuvo que entregarle el bebe a la prima del príncipe para correr a la habitación y poder desahogarse sin ser vista.

- ¿lo ves? ella todavía sigue siendo una niña ¿Qué clase de madre podría ser si es tan delicada? Se necesita fortaleza y rectitud para criar a un hijo…-

-¡Oye…!-comenzó la entrenadora Ryuzaki llamando la atención del hombre.

-vete-pidió Ryoma en una voz fuerte y luego se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras en busca de la cobriza.

-¡no hasta que me escuches!-

-¡VETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ!-bramo el Echizen menor, todo el mundo se sobresalto e incluso Ryota se largo a llorar, Nanako comenzó a arrullarlo y lo llevo a un lugar mas tranquilo-yo tomare mis propias decisiones, ahora ¡VETE DE MI CASA!-

Ryoma observo a su abuelo durante algunos segundo y luego continuo con su viaje hacia su habitación.

Todo quedo en silencio, y el hombre se dio vuelta y desapareció ante las miradas de todas las personas presentes.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ryuzaki, la joven cobriza no dejaba de llorar. Había tontamente pensado que las cosas mejorarían a partir del nacimiento de su hijo, pero estaba equivocada solo empeorarían.

Estaba matando los sueños de Ryoma, ese sueño que ella misma protegía y alentaba con tanto esmero y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un joven serio y preocupado.

-¿te encuentras bien?-la joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a secar sus lagrimas, Ryoma se acerco a ella y la abrazo quedando ella encima de el y adoptando una posición de niña encima de su príncipe.

-todo lo que tu abuelo dijo es verdad Ryoma, todo esto esta terminando con nuestras aspiraciones tu querías ser el mejor tenista del mundo ¿verdad, que sucede entonces con eso? ¿vas a abandonarlo así como así?- el tenista vio la preocupación en aquellos orbes carmín y su corazón se estrujo. Llevo su mano hasta la suave mejilla de la joven y la acaricio delicadamente disfrutando de aquel íntimo roce.

-ya te abandone una vez Sakuno, no soportaría hacerlo nuevamente. Mis sueños pueden esperar un tiempo el tenis siempre seguirá siendo tenis-Sakuno nunca pensó vivir para escuchar aquellas palabras del príncipe, pero en esas circunstancias no la hacían feliz si no mas triste.

-¿entonces eso es todo, vas a matar tus sueños así de simple?-

-¡Sakuno no seas inmadura, tenemos un hijo ahora y no podemos estar pensando en estupideces!-se molesto el príncipe, enseguida de decir aquellas palabras se arrepintió con todo su corazón.-lo siento, yo no quise…-

La cobriza se levanto del agarre del joven tenista y luego le dio la espalda, el sabia que estaba molesta pero sus palabras no llegaban a su garganta.

-no quiero casarme contigo Ryoma- fueron las cinco palabras mas dolorosas que el príncipe escucho en su corta vida y sobre todo proviniendo de su hermosa cobriza.

-¿de que demonios estas hablando?-

-no estoy lista aun para esa clase de compromiso-dijo sin siquiera mirar al joven.

-creo que esto funcionara si cada uno va por su lado, ambos tenemos que "madurar" y es la única forma de hacerlo-dijo con sus hombros ligeramente levantados-dejar de vivir este cuento de hadas es lo mejor-seguidamente de decir aquello la joven estaba dispuesta a irse de la habitación pero el joven volvió a cerrar la puerta y la acorralo entre esta y su propio cuerpo.

-no voy a permitirte hacer esto-dijo con una voz sombría el príncipe, la cobriza sonrío dulcemente y levanto el rostro del joven.

-y yo no voy a permitirte que arruines tu futuro ¿de verdad me amas Ryoma?-pregunto suavemente.

-sabes que si, con todo mi corazón-

-¿tu quieres cuidar de tu bebe? ¿Darle todo lo que necesite y una vida cargada de felicidad?-

-si-

-entonces tu sabes que es lo que debes hacer-luego de aquellas palabras la joven se fue de la habitaron, Ryoma golpeo con fiereza la puerta y apoyo su cabeza en esta mientras ocultaba parte de su rostro con su flequillo.

-oba-chan, ¿puedo regresar a casa con Ryota?-pregunto la joven levemente, la mujer la observo sorprendida e inclusive Rinko y Nanjiro se acercaron a ella.

-¿Ryoma y tu han discutido por lo que mi padre dijo Sakuno-chan?-pregunto Rinko con preocupación-porque si es así, no tienes que hacer caso de las cosas que dijo…-

-no estaban tan equivocadas después de todo y creo que Ryoma y yo necesitamos un tiempo para pensar las cosas. Estábamos yendo demasiado rápido e ignorando algunas señales-

-Sakuno…-susurro la entrenadora, nunca había visto a su nieta tan madura como en aquel momento.-si eso es lo que quieres Saku-chan, mis puertas están abiertas-

-gracias oba-chan, y Rinko-san, Nanjiro-sama de verdad aprecio todo lo que hicieron por Ryota y por mi prometo venir a verlos a diario-dijo la cobriza.

Una hora mas tarde, luego de juntar la ropa de su hijo y que la fiesta terminara la joven y su abuela decidieron abandonar la residencia Echizen con el pequeño niño que dormía placidamente.

Unos segundo luego de que el templo se despidiera de la cobriza, Ryoma bajo las escaleras con un rostro demacrado y sombrío.

Rinko y Nanjiro miraron con lastima y preocupación, mientras que Ryoga y Nanako decidieron mejor desaparecer por el momento.

-¿tenias que invitarlo verdad?-hablo Ryoma con frialdad y molestia en sus palabras.

-cariño yo…-

-sigues siendo un mocoso después de todo Shonen-interrumpió Nanjiro a su esposa, Ryoma se molesto aun mas y la mirada de odio fue dirigida hacia su padre.

-estaba haciéndome cargo de mis responsabilidades, ¿no es eso lo correcto?-

-por mucho que odie a ese viejo, esta vez tengo que admitir que lo único que hizo fue decir lo que nadie en esta casa se atrevía a decirte-dijo el monje con seriedad-la pequeña Sakuno, con su delicadeza y dulzura lo ah entendido incluso sabiendo que estaba siendo profundamente herida ella ha sido mucho mas madura que tu-

-¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaron hacer lo que quería?-se quejo el tenista tomándose su frente.

-porque no todo funciona de esa manera, a veces hay que elegir un camino desagradable para poder hacer las cosas de la forma correcta y eso significa madurar Ryoma-era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el príncipe escuchaba a su padre llamarlo por su nombre y la seriedad en su rostro hizo que esas simples palabras fueran mas profundas.

-regresare a Estados Unidos pero con dos condiciones-dijo de pronto el tenista sorprendiendo a sus padres.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que la Ryuzaki se había mudado del templo Echizen. Su hijo no había dejado que durmiera desde entonces provocando su desastroso rostro zombi. Su abuela la ayudaba con el bebe pero ella prefería hacer todo sola, después de todo no siempre tendría alguien a su lado.

Kintaro había ido a su casa para convencerla de que regresara pero la cobriza se negaba siempre y agradecía con su amable rostro.

En aquel momento se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo. A su lado se hallaba el carrito de bebe desde donde su hijo la observaba como se movía por todo el lugar con gracia.

El timbre de la casa se escucho y entonces el bebe comenzó a llorar molesto, la joven lo levanto y meció acercándose hacia la puerta.

-no llores Ryota, mami esta aquí-susurraba la joven mientras abría la puerta.

-es bueno saber que me extraña-dijo el recién llegado, Sakuno se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto le encantaban.

Ryoma se acerco a la cobriza y tomo a su bebe en brazos, automáticamente este comenzó a llorar pero de una forma diferente mas calmada y sobre todo como si estuviera reclamándole a su padre el tiempo que desapareció.

-Ryoma, si has venido para convencerme de regresar contigo desde ya…-

-no vine a eso-dijo rápidamente el tenista, la joven se sorprendió y lo invito a tomar asiento.-estuve pensando mucho lo que me dijiste-comenzó, el príncipe tenia su vista fija en el bebe que tenia en sus brazos.

-puede que me haya pasado un poco-se arrepintió la joven.

-no estuvo bien, me estaba comportando como un inmaduro. Te amo y a este bebe, pero no estaba pensando las cosas con cuidado como debería ser-

-¿entonces?-

-volveré a New York-dijo de repente, la cobriza sintió que su pecho se encogía pero sabia en lo mas profundo que eso era lo mejor.-volveré para las vacaciones, llamare todos los días y me apresurare para convertirme en el mejor y así poder darles una mejor vida a ti y a Ryota-

-es la mejor decisión que has tomado-sonrío la cobriza y luego lo beso con dulzura.

-pero-dijo cuando la joven se separo a escasos centímetros de su boca

-¿pero?-pregunto Sakuno clavando sus intentos ojos carmín.

-hay una condición-

-¿condición, de que hablas?-dijo la joven sin entender.

-si yo voy a ir detrás de mis sueños dejándote sola aquí en Japón con mi hijo, entonces quiero algo a cambio-

-dime-

-tu vas a volver a la escuela y terminar el instituto, me eh dado cuenta que solo has pensado en mi futuro ¿Qué hay del tuyo, no hay nada que quisieras hacer?-Las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la cobriza y esta se abrazo fuertemente del joven.

-no sabes cuanto agradezco que pienses en mi-susurro la cobriza-pero recuerda, yo ahora tengo un bebe que cuidar y estoy segura que con el incidente que tuve con el director no poder regresar a Seigaku- Ryoma la beso y luego la abrazo con fuerza

-Kaoru y Momoshiro me contaron todo, hable con mis padres y ellos van a encargarse de todo-dijo el joven

Las cosas comenzaron a funcionar un poco mejor a partir de ese momento, los padres de Ryoma hablaron con el director para que esta permitiera que la cobriza se reincorporara.

No hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para convencerlo de todas maneras, estaba un poco arrepentido de sus actos y sentía culpa por la forma en la que la joven había tenido a su bebe así que prometió reintegrarla el año entrante.

La joven cobriza prometió con todo su corazón que terminaría sus estudios y encontraría lo que realmente quería hacer en el futuro. Además conseguiría un pequeño empleo para ayudar en las necesidades del bebe y no tener que molestar demasiado a su abuela.

Ya pasado tres semanas, la joven cobriza se encuentra en el aeropuerto en sus brazos tiene un pequeño bulto celeste. A su lado izquierdo la madre del príncipe apoya la mano en su espalda para animarla y a su derecha, su abuela la abraza suavemente. A unos centímetros de ella Nanjiro bosteza.

_-vuelo 703 con destino New York, por favor abordar por puerta 12-_

Todos se observaron, y el joven de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar por fin se levanto del asiento y se dirigió hacia su familia.

-¡cuídate mucho hijo!-pedía Rinko arreglando la camisa del joven e intentando no lanzarse a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-seguro mama-dijo Ryoma gracias a su altura tuvo que agacharse unos cuantos centímetros para depositar un dulce beso en la frente de su madre.

-arraza con todos Shonen, y no vuelvas a menos que seas alguien-lo alentó Nanjiro golpeando su espalda, Ryoma lo fulmino con la mirada pero de todas formas sonrío levemente.

-soy mucho mejor que tu, oyaji-

-Ryoma, si necesitas cualquier cosa en New York por favor ve con Takei dijo que con gusto te ayudaría-dijo Sumire con su rostro serio, su antiguo alumno lo entendió e hizo una leve reverencia informal.

Finalmente los ojos del príncipe se cruzaron con unos bellos carmín, estaba levemente sonrojada y tenia un aire inocente a pesar de haberse convertido en madre hacia un poco tiempo.

Se miraron durante largos segundos, ambos tenían su propio lenguaje de miradas. El le decía lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto la extrañaría. Le decía en lo importante que se había convertido para su existencia y que nunca habría cambiado nada entre ellos.

Ella le expresaba todo el amor, dulzura y orgullo que sentía por el, cuan feliz estaba de ser parte de su vida, de haber llevado en su vientre a su hijo. Ella no se arrepentía de nada tampoco, y daría todo para que todo siguiera tan perfecto como estaba.

El joven ojiambar se acerco a la cobriza y la tomo por su cuello, levanto su rostro y se acerco suavemente a ella. Fue un beso de despedida, con todos los sentimientos que querían dejar en el otro. Una vez se separó el tenista bajo su mirada al pequeño niño que dormía pacíficamente, acaricio su cabeza con delicadeza y luego se agacho para darle un beso de despedida también.

-cuídalo bien-pidió Ryoma

-estarás al pendiente de todo su crecimiento-le sonrío la cobriza-para cuando regreses será como si nunca te hubieras ido realmente-el también sonrío y finalmente le dio la espalda para seguir hasta una mesa donde entrego su pasaje y unas azafatas le señalaban el camino.

-¡RYOMAAA!-llamo Sakuno antes de que el joven se perdiera en un túnel, este se dio la vuelta automáticamente-¡ME CASARE CONTIGO SI TE CONVIERTES EN EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO!-todos, a excepción de la familia del tenista y el mismo, no comprendieron el mensaje de la joven. De todas formas el ojiambar sonrío, se dio la vuelta y antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera levanto su brazo e hizo la señal de victoria.

**Muchas muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, ya faltan dos capitulos mas para nuestra despedida pero realmente me diverti escribiendo y leyendo sus comentarios mucha gracias de nuevo nos vemos la proxima. Akirane, Selene-moonligth, Michiru, Karly 15, Rinmy-Uchiha Tere, Tam, Cecilia, y Aid-chanz muchas graciaas por acompañarme en esta historia  
><strong>


	15. El símbolo de nuestras promesas

**Capitulo 15: "El símbolo de nuestras promesas"**

Faltaban algunos días para uno de los eventos mas ansiados del año. Un evento al cual concurrirían varias personas, incluso de otros países. Venia siendo planeado aproximadamente con un mes de anticipación, detalle por detalle. Todo debía ser absolutamente perfecto después de todo no todos los días se cumple un año.

La joven se encontraba en la cocina terminando la cena de aquel día, además estudiaba para el examen que tenia en la mañana.

Un llanto quejoso se escucho en toda la casa, seguido de balbuceos inentendibles.

-¡Kataa…Kataa!-(oka-chan) se quejaba un pequeño niño dentro de lo que parecía una zona de juegos improvisada en el medio de la sala.

-aquí estoy-respondió la joven agachándose para llegar a la altura del pequeño de cabellos negros con reflejos verdes y grandes y hermosos ojos ámbar-¿Qué sucede amor?-pregunto tomando la mano derecha de su hijo, tan pequeña y suave.

-potaa po…ta-pidió el niño moviendo su biberón delante del rostro de su madre.

-me pregunto a quien te pareces-sonrió, tomo el biberón y luego regreso a la cocina.

Al llegar, busco una lata de Ponta de uva en el refrigerador y comenzó a servirla en el biberón. Antes de que la última gota llenara el recipiente por completo, el teléfono sonó.

Tomo el inalámbrico y lo coloco entre su hombro y oído.

-¿moshi, moshi?-la cobriza continuo con su camino hacia la sala-¡Oji-chan ¿Cómo has estado?-exclamo sorprendida. Paro unos segundos para escuchar a la persona del otro lado del auricular y aprovechó para cerrar bien el biberón-Ryota-chan esta bien, fuimos al pediatra hace unos días y dijo que estaba sorprendido de que todavía no hubiera presentado alguna enfermedad ¿vas a venir para su cumpleaños, verdad?-pregunto la cobriza entregándole a su hijo su preciada Ponta-Si, Rinko-chan y Nanjiro-san ofrecieron su casa para hacerlo-la joven guío su mirada al niño que bebía con ahínco su mamila. Era tan tierno y te daba unas enormes ganas de estrecharlo.-por cierto Oji-chan ¿lo has visto?...-pregunto dándole la espalda a su hijo para que no viera su rostro de preocupación-entiendo, gracias-dijo con su voz suave-nos vemos, adiós- volvió a darse la vuelta y se encontró con los dorados ojos de su hijo mirarla fijamente mientras sorbía el jugo violeta

-estoy bien, no te preocupes Ryo-chan-sonrío

-¡Llegue…¿Qué hay de cenar esta noche?-se escucho un canto proveniente de la entrada de la casa.

-uuh-uuuh-exclamo Ryota al reconocer la voz.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Sakuno mirando a su hijo-¿vamos a ver?-pregunto agachándosela tiempo que el pequeño niño se paraba y daba algunos pasos hacia los brazos de su madre.

Solo tuvo que caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta la entrada. Allí se encontraba un hombre alto con una simpática sonrisa, cabellos negros verdosos igual que el pequeño y con unos ojos ámbar un poco mas oscuros que los del niño.

-¡Ryoga-san otra vez no!-dijo la cobriza con su hijo en brazos, cuando descubrió lo que el tío de su hijo traía en sus manos.

-lo siento Sakuno-chin no pude resistirme, sabes que Ryota-chan es mi debilidad-sonrío el joven al tiempo que hacia caras raras para el bebe que al igual que su padre no siempre mostraba muchos sentimientos-¡mira lo que el oji-chan te trajo Ryota-chan!-el joven le entrego lo que parecía un auto blanco para bebes.

-a tutu-señalo el bebe mirando el objeto.

-si cielo-afirmo Sakuno-muchas gracias Ryoga-san-

-no hay porque, vi que no dejaba de verlo en la tienda de juguetes-sonrío el joven.

-¿se quedara nuevamente a comer?-pregunto la cobriza meciendo a su hijo levemente, el cual inspeccionaba el juguete recién recibido.

-Sakuno-chin, por favor te dije miles de veces que no me trates de usted, me hace sentir viejo-

-es que no puedo evitarlo-sonrío sonrojada la joven.

-¿puedo cargarlo?-pregunto

-si claro, mientras tanto iré a terminar la cena-dijo entregándole el pequeño a su tío.

Ryoga era realmente muy bueno con los bebes, siempre los mantenía entretenidos y sonrientes, pero por alguna razón su sobrino no era igual que todos los bebes con los que este trataba. Nunca podía hacerlo sonreír adecuadamente, siempre observaba todo con seriedad y curiosidad pero solo con su madre sonreía verdaderamente

Aun así, el ojiambar nunca se rendía en su intento por conseguir una sonrisa algún día. Además le encantaba comprarle un regalo diferente cada día, sin importar que el niño se aburriera en unos cuantos minutos.

La cena estuvo lista a tiempo para la llegada de la Ryuzaki mayor. Como todos los días, se congregaron alrededor de los deliciosos platillos recién preparados y comenzaron una conversación sobre sus días.

Sakuno mientras, intentaba que su hijo comiera su papilla, esta luchaba pero al niño no parecía agradarle el pure de espinacas.

-vamos Ryo-chan, el doctor dijo que si no lo comías tendrías que volver a tomar el suplemento vitamínico-se quejo la cobriza llevando la cuchara a los labios del pequeño y este lo esquivaba con desagrado.

-noo,no,no,no-se quejaba

Sumire y Ryoga observaban la situación, divertidos. Después de todo el pequeño era muy terco y les recordaba a alguien.

-Ryota-canto Sakuno molesta y luego coloco la cuchara frente a la boca del niño.

-¡no,no,noo!-

-¡Dios, me rindo!-dijo la cobriza bajando la cuchara

-de tal palo-dijo Sumire

-tal astilla-termino Ryoga saboreando su cena.

-¿meme?-pregunto el bebe mirando a su mama

-no hasta que termines tu papilla-insistió la joven y volvió a llevar la cuchara con pure verde hasta la boca de su hijo.

-deberías comer Sakuno, no has tocado nada aun-comento la anciana

-voy a hacerlo cuando Ryota termine-

-esta bien, entonces Ryoga y yo levantaremos nuestra parte-

-no, no, esta bien enseguida lo hago-

La mujer y el hombre miraron a la joven y luego cada uno se retiro. Sumire fue a su habitación y Ryoga regreso a su apartamento.

Tarde en la noche, Sakuno todavía no había terminando de levantar la mesa y su hijo la observaba hacer sus quehaceres desde el carrito donde tomaba su leche con rostro triunfante.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-pregunto la joven lavando los trastes.

Luego de varios minutos todo estuvo ordenado y limpio, y al dar la vuelta se encontró con su hijo completamente dormido en su carriola.

Sakuno levanto al niño en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-últimamente te has descuidado hija, pareciera que Ryota crece y tu te achicas-dijo la voz de su abuela desde la puerta de su habitación.

-no te preocupes Oba-san, solo perdí el apetito-sonrío y luego se adentro en su propia habitación donde se encontraba la misma cuna que Ryoga y Ryoma habían usado cuando niños. Recostó a su hijo allí y lo arropo. Observo el inmenso cambio que tenia su pequeño. Al principio fue un pequeño e indefenso bebe con muchas posibilidades de no sobrevivir y cuando se recupero comenzó a crecer y todos decían que era de gran tamaño a pesar de su edad.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryota despertó temprano con un llanto quejumbroso. La cobriza se levanto con sus cabellos revueltos y sus ojos adormilados. Bostezo sonoramente y luego tomo al niño en brazos y lo meció, de esa forma se guío hacia la cocina para preparar la leche de su hijo.

Una hora después la joven estaba ya preparada para ir al instituto. Tenía dos bolsos, uno era su maletín y el otro era un bolso de su hijo con algunas mudas de ropa, lo cerró y luego levanto a su niño, y lo acomodo en su cintura. Tomo el bolso y su portafolio y finalmente salio de la casa.

Cuando el vecindario de su abuela se entero que había sido madre, comenzaron con un sin fin de criticas hacia su persona y la crianza que su tío y abuela le habían impartido. Con el tiempo se tranquilizaron pero las miradas llenas de desagrado continuaron.

Ahora estaba acostumbrada y cuando salio con su hijo completamente dormido y además cargada no le molesto en lo mas mínimo que las vecinas que barrían la vereda se le quedaran mirando.

Llego a un inmenso templo y en la puerta la esperaba un monje de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar.

-ohayo Nanjiro-san-saludo la joven y luego suavemente le entrego al bello durmiente.

Otra cosa que había heredado de su padre, el sueño pesado.-aquí están sus cosas-la joven le paso el bolso-dígale a Rinko-san que no esta comiendo su papilla, así que deberá presionarlo porque el medico lo pidió-

-si, si, niña apresúrate que se te hace tarde-respondió el monje

-esta bien, muchas gracias-dijo la joven y beso la frente de su hijo que ni se inmuto

-¡hasta luego Nanjiro-san!-

El monje se quedo observando a la madre de su nieto correr para llegar temprano y mientras lo hacia, descubrió a una mujer que lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué nunca vio a un monje con un bebe?-respondió de mala manera el samurai del tenis y se adentro en el templo.

Gracias al cielo, y su destreza con las piernas llego temprano a la escuela. Tomoka, Tokio y Kintaro la esperaban en la puerta como todos los días.

Una vez que el cuarteto se reunió decidieron ir a su aula, este año les había tocado a todos en la misma clase.

Era un día regular, con la diferencia de que dentro de unos días mas su pequeño niño cumplía su primer año. La realidad es que no presto mucha atención a la clase y menos con Tomoka aventándole papelitos preguntando por la fiesta y Kintato codeándola para molestar.

-muy bien es todo, nos vemos después del almuerzo-dijo el profesor y todos se desconcentraron. Tokio y Kintaro juntaron sus mesas con la de Tomoka y Sakuno para almorzar.

-¡Wow Kintaro eso se ve delicioso!-exclamo Tomoka

-¡jijji ¿verdad que si? Y también sabe delicioso!-dijo el pelirrojo

-¡Aya-chan siempre se luce! Deja probar un poco-pidió la castaña

-¿no tengo la mejor novia del mundo?-pregunto tomando un trozo de su almuerzo y saboreándolo con pasión.

-no lo creo-dijo Tomoka quien también probaba la comida de su amiga-¡yo soy la mejor novia del mundo, mi Kaoru lo sabe-el primo de la joven largo un carcajada.

-¿y tu de que te ríes tonto?-

-pues lo serás en cuanto a otras cosas, porque cocinar no te eh visto nunca ¿tu novio alguna vez probo de tus almuerzos?-

-¡Cla-claro que si!-dijo Tomoka consternada-¿verdad Saku-chan?-pregunto la castaña y cuando se dio la vuelta para buscar a su amiga la encontró parada frente a la ventana y hablando por celular.

-¿esta comiendo todo?-pregunto la joven -¡ha gracias a dios! Rinko-san es maravillosa, tiene que darme el secreto, peleo con el todas las noches pero no consigo que coma-la joven cobriza guío su mirada hacia las canchas de tenis y sonrío nostálgica-esta bien, saludos de mi parte-luego corto la comunicación y suspiro sonoramente. Volvió a observar la pantalla de su teléfono y leyó el ultimo mensaje que había recibido del padre de su hijo.

"yo me comunico con ustedes luego"

Después de ese corto mensaje, hacia aproximadamente dos meses atrás, no volvió a haber señal de el. Busco el número del joven y lo marco, escucho varios tonos pero ninguna respuesta.

-Ryoma-kun, la fiesta de Ryota esta cerca ¿podrías devolverme el llamado? Ja ne- grabo en el contestador del tenista, era el vigésimo quinto mensaje que dejaba.

Las clases habían terminado y era tiempo de trabajar, Sakuno paso por la residencia Echizen y recogió a su niño el cual estaba reluciente, perfumado y en excelentes condiciones.

Esta vez quien recibió a la cobriza, fue la abuela del niño, la joven tomo a su hijo en brazos y como pudo acomodo el bolso que la mujer le tendía.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano Ryo-chan?-pregunto Sakuno al ver el gracioso muñeco con forma de gusano.

-mio-sentencio severo con muy poca paciencia.

-lo siento, Nanjiro lo llevo a dar un paseo y…-

-entre Ryoga-san y Nanjiro-san van a llenar mi cuarto de juguetes-sonrío la cobriza mirando al peli verde que poco le interesaba la conversación de las mujeres.

-bueno será mejor irme-anuncio y se dio la vuelta

-Sakuno-chan ¿a que hora vendrás mañana a decorar el templo?-pregunto la mujer a lo que la cobriza regreso sus pasos.

-¡cierto!-recordó-pasare por la tarde luego de la escuela, muchas gracias de nuevo Rinko-san por permitirnos celebrar el cumpleaños de Ryota aquí-

-no es problema mi niña, es un placer para nosotros-

-de todas formas, arigato gozaimasu-dijo la chica y finalmente comenzó a andar.

-¡Ryota-kun!-saludo Ayako ni bien vio el pequeño niño entrar caminando con pasos torpes tomado de la mano de su madre. El niño aligero un poco el paso, pero sin cambiar su rostro serio-¡ya casi eres todo un hombre!-dijo la joven tomando los bracitos de este para que no cayera-¿Qué es este nuevo juguete?-pregunto mirando el muñeco

-huu-fue el sonido que salio de la garganta del niño mientras que le tendia el juguete.

-¿me lo prestas?-pregunto Ayako mientras que Ryota soltaba el gusano en manos de la joven.

-le caes muy bien Aya-chan, nunca prestas sus juguetes, es un habito que tengo que sacarle-sonrío la cobriza al tiempo que aprovechaba para cambiarse de ropa.

-eso no es cierto ¿verdad Ryota-kun?-levanto al niño en sus brazos-tu eres un niño muy bueno-sonrío la de cabellos negros.

-¡Ohayoooo!-se escucho en todo el lugar, Ryota enseguida se tomo fuertemente de la camisa de Ayako percibiendo de quien se trataba.

-Kin-chan-saludo Sakuno desde su posición en la caja.

-¡mira quien llego!-dijo Ayako acercándose al pelirrojo-es Kintaro-kun-el niño comenzó a revolverse molesto en los brazos de la ojiceleste, intentando alejarse del joven.

-no-pidió con voz molesta

-¿Qué sucede Ryota-kun?-pregunto Ayako-¿sigue sin gustarte Kintaro-kun?-

El pelirrojo suspiro, al parecer el pequeño hijo de la cobriza no estaba a gusto con su presencia y le encantaba estar en los brazos de su novia.

-Ryota, no deberías ser tan desagradable con el pobre Kin-chan-regaño Sakuno a su hijo, que miro a su madre con puchero.

Kintaro agradeció que por lo menos la madre del pequeño estuviera de su lado.

-vamos Sakuno, como para que el pobre Ryota-kun fuera a agradarle un cabeza de tomate-se escucho desde la parte trasera de la tienda.

-¡Ueda-san!-dijeron Ayako y Sakuno con el comentario

-¡que mala eres Keikobachan!-cuando Kintaro bajo su cabeza dispuesto a hacer un berrinche, sintió como una manito le daba golpes a su cabeza.

Ryota intentaba animarlo con una palmaditas. Todos comenzaron a reír enternecidos por la cómica escena.

Terminado su turno, Sakuno y su hijo regresaron a su hogar, una vez allí la joven dejo a su hijo en su área de juegos y busco algunos libros para estudiar, después de todo pronto tendría sus últimos exámenes.

Antes de dedicarse por completo a la lectura, pego una ultima mirada a su celular, no había ninguna llamada ni mensaje. Suspiro e intento no perder el rumbo, no podía ser infantil porque tenía un hijo ahora y de nada servia hacerse ideas erróneas.

Finalmente el viernes llego y eso significaba día libre en el trabajo. Como le había prometido a Rinko-san se dirigió al templo luego de la escuela, con varios materiales para decorarlo. A su lado iban Ann, Tomoka y Ayako.

Como Ryota no podía ver lo que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar, Nanjiro, Ryoga, Momoshiro, Kaoru y Kintaro prometieron llevarlo al parque para distraerlo.

Las jóvenes iban hablando de todo un poco y Sakuno se sentía como una adolescente corriente, se sentía como antes. Aunque extrañaba enormemente la presencia de su hijo.

-entonces le dije ¿ de verdad piensas que voy a malgastar mi tiempo contigo?-contaba la castaña de lunar.

-¡Oh dios mio ¿y Kaoru estaba cerca?-pregunto Ann

-claro que no, lo hubiera asesinado-

-¡que descarado ¿no sabe que las estudiantes no deben salir con viejos?-exclamo Ayako molesta-¿verdad Sakuno?

-¿Huh?-

-¿¡Sakuno otra vez!-dijeron las tres amigas, era muy común que la cobriza perdiera el hilo de la conversación por internarse en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿En donde esta tu cabeza Saku-chan?-pregunto Ann

-lo siento chicas, no fue mi intención-

-estas pensando en Echizen ¿verdad?-pregunto Ayako, la cobriza bajo su rostro

-¿no ha devuelto tus llamados?-pregunto Tomoka-le has mandado como veinte-

-¡tiene que saber que su hijo cumple años pronto!-sentencio Ann con rostro serio

-todo iba bien-dijo Sakuno-pero desde hace un tiempo comenzó a tener el doble de entrenamiento y viaja mucho, por eso no ha tenido tiempo de llamar-

-¡eso no es excusa!-dijo Ayako tan directa como siempre –tu sabes muy bien que el tiene una responsabilidad con Ryota mas allá de su sueño de ser tenista-

-concuerdo con Aya-chan-dijo Ann, desde que se habían conocido aquellas dos siempre pensaban lo mismo.

-a mi me huele a gato encerrado-añadió Tomoka

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sakuno

-ha dejado de llamarte de pronto y cuando lo llamas no atiende, pero siempre aparece en comerciales nuevos y va a las fiestas de famosos-las palabras de Tomoka provocaron un extraño miedo en la cobriza.

-si, es cierto-añadió Ann

-seria el colmo-dijo Ayako.

-yo…no quiero pensar en eso ahora, mañana es el cumpleaños de Ryota y es en lo único que quiero ocupar mi mente-

Las tres amigas comprendieron y apresuraron el paso para llegar al hogar de los Echizen.

En Estados Unidos, todos recién comenzaban a despertar, el sol era muy tenue por ser casi las cinco de la mañana y un joven tenista comienza a moverse entre las sabanas.

-¡Arriba Ryomita, ya es hora e ir a entrenar!-dijo una voz chillona casi en comparación con la de Osakada. La mujer de lacios cabellos dorados abrió las cortinas para que el día saludara al joven en la cama.

-cierra esas malditas cortinas Rider-pidió de mal humor

-vamos no seas dormilón, si no tendré que sacarte de la cama yo misma-sonrío la mujer con un extraño brillo en sus ojos color cielo.

-ya voy, ya voy-dijo el príncipe mientras con pereza tomaba asiento en la cama y se despeinaba.

-¡hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!-

-hmp-el joven se levanto y comenzó a buscar su ropa en un armario-Rider-llamo y la mujer regreso a la habitación

-¿dime Ryomita?-

-no me llames Ryomita-se quejo, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo había conseguido una asistente así de loca-Rider ¿recibí algún mensaje?-

-no, ¡felicidades Ryomita eres todo un antisocial!-

-cierra el pico y vete de mi habitación-

Se baño y preparo para el entrenamiento, ni bien salir su asistente le tenía preparado el bolso y su raqueta. El príncipe pasó por la sala y se encontró con el almanaque digital que marcaba la fecha del día. El joven retrocedió y se quedo observando.

-Rider, cancela todas mis citas y pide un boleto urgente a Japón-ordeno, la mujer lo observo con precaución.

-¿y para que Ryomita?-

-tengo que ir a ver a alguien-

-lo siento mucho pero Mc Owen me pidió que no permitiera que te distraigas-

-Mc Owen no lo sabrá-

- va en contra de sus ordenes y yo estoy bajo ellas-mintió la mujer

-Rider, te conviene hacerlo o me encargare de hablar mal sobre ti a Mc Owen-

-¡esta bien me fijare!-grito enfadada y consternada. Sabia que aquella actitud del príncipe tenia que ver con las llamadas de esa mujer Japonesa. Pero por ningún motivo permitiría que esa tonta le quitara a su Ryomita.

Luego de terminar su entrenamiento Ryoma esperaba impaciente la llegada de su asistente. Si se apresuraba podría llegar a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Ryota.

Pero aun así, también estaba un poco preocupado de porque la cobriza no había llamado ni dejado mensaje, incluso no contestabas sus mensajes ¿seria acaso que estaba enfadada por algo?

-¡Ryomita ya llegue!-anuncio la rubia, Ryoma la observo molesto encima de escandalosa era promiscua, su ropa era demasiado corta y demostrativa, suerte que el solo podía pensar en una sola mujer.

-¿y?-pregunto impaciente

-lo lamento mucho, hice lo que pude pero el ultimo vuelo salio hace dos horas y los demás fueron cancelados-

-¿cancelados?-pregunto el príncipe sin poder creérselo

-al parecer se aproxima una fuerte tormenta-

-¡pero si esta todo despejado!-

-de verdad lo siento ¿era muy importante Ryomita?-

-¡Claro que lo era!-dijo angustiado tomándose la cabeza con sus manos-tengo que hablar con Sakuno ¿podrías comunicarme?-

-claro-sonrío falsamente

-iré a ducharme-dijo el príncipe aun cabreado. La rubia lo observo irse y luego se mordió el labio.

-maldita, no me lo vas a arrebatar-susurro.

Era sábado al fin y todo estaba perfectamente, sobre todo porque cierto pequeño cumplía un año en el mundo. La mañana había estado llena de trabajo y acomodación. Incluso la noche anterior se la había pasado preparando el pastel y algunos bocadillos.

Pero ahora iba y venia acomodando todo para los invitados, mientras que su hijo jugaba en donde antes se encontraba una cancha de tenis. Había sido reemplazada por algunos juegos para el cumpleañero. Nanjiro y Ryoga lo acompañaba y Takei no paraba de sacar fotos, al igual que Nanako.

Rinko y Sumire hablaban animadamente mientras ayudaban también a organizar.

Era realmente un día muy hermoso y todos se encontraban felices, la única que se encontraba distraída era la joven cobriza. Preocupada por el padre de su hijo.

-¡Ryota-kun!-canto una voz desde la entrada, todos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con la mejor amiga de la cobriza y su novio atemorizante-¡Happy Birthday!-

-Tomoka, no seas escandalosa, vas a asustarlo-regaño Ann Tachibana

-¡Tanjobi Omedeto Ochibi 2!-se escucho aun mas fuerte que el grito de la castaña. Detrás venían llegando los titulares y Eiji no pasaba desapercibido.

-¡pudieron venir!-dijo Sakuno aliviada-pensé que estarían muy ocupados-

-¡tonterías esto es algo importante ¿verdad?-pregunto el Neko mirando a sus antiguos compañeros.

-es un placer estar aquí Ryuzaki-chan-agrego Oishi

-es interesante Ryota es parecido un 85% a Ryoma-dijo el tenista de los datos.

-¡Happy Birthday, yeaaah!-se escucho, Sakuno encontró a un Kawamura con una raqueta y Syusuke a su lado.

Sakuno sonrío y entonces los guío hacia el patio donde todos se encontraban.

La celebración fue increíble, todos riendo y disfrutando alrededor del pequeño Echizen. Sakuno traía una bandeja con mas comida, ayudada por un Kawamura que ya no llevaba la raqueta consigo.

La cobriza iba a dejar algunos bocadillos para Nanjiro y su tío que hablaban animadamente.

-¿entonces Ryoma no va a venir?-pregunto Takei Ryuzaki al samurai del tenis.

-no lo creo, estoy cansado de dejarle mensajes a su asistente-comento Nanjiro

-Mc Owen la contrato, creo que es hija de uno de sus amigos-hablo Takei

-¿la conoces?-pregunto el samurai

-la vi dos o tres veces con Ryoma, nunca se separa de el-

-¿es linda?-comenzó a babosearse el samurai pervertido

-para mi parece demasiado linda como para ser solo secretaria, tengo la sospecha de que es una modelo-

-¡genial tengo que conocerla!-

-aun así hay algo que no me gusta-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-están siempre juntos, ella es muy melosa, siempre se cuelga de su brazo y le dice Ryomita, no creo que sea profesional de su parte-dijo el Ryuzaki con sospecha-a menos que…-

-salgan juntos-termino Nanjiro, su rostro se había puesto serio-no creo que Ryoma fuera capaz-

-tienes razón-dijo Takei

-¡aquí hay mas bocadillos!-llego Sakuno fingiendo una hermosa sonrisa y haciendo como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada.

-¡hora de abrir los regalos!-se escucho en todo el lugar. Ryoga tomo a su sobrino y comenzó a llevarlo hacia donde todos comenzaban a reunirse. Tomoka gritaba emocionada mientras veía los brillosos ojos de su sobrino postizo al ver la cantidad de obsequios.

-lo de interesado lo saco de Ryoga-fanfarroneo Nanjiro

-¡oye!-se quejo el joven y todos empezaron a reír.

-porque tu no eres nada interesado, amor-menciono Rinko como siempre protectora de sus hijos, y las risas continuaron.

-bien, bien comenzemos-dijo Tomoka animada

-este es el regalo de su bisabuela-Sumire Trajo un paquete envuelto en azul, el color preferido del bebe. Sakuno ayudo a su hijo a romper el envoltorio mientras que Takei filmaba todo. Se encontraron con un adorable gato de peluche que cantaba. El niño largo una carcajada graciosa que hizo a todos sonreír.

-atito-señalo el niño a su madre.

-el siguiente es de los abuelos-menciono Rinko mientras que Nanjiro acerco lo que parecía un cuatriciclo para bebes.

-¡mira Ryota que lindo!-dijo Sakuno sonriente, y entonces uno a uno fueron entregando juguetes al niño.

-finalmente es nuestro turno-dijo Momoshiro

-¡tenemos un regalo muy especial de parte de todo el antiguo plantel de tenis!-exclamo Eiji emocionado, entonces Kawamura se acerco a la joven y al niño con una caja mientras los demás titulares sonreían.

-incluso Tezuka envío dinero para esta idea- cuando escucho aquellas palabras de Momoshiro, la cobriza se sorprendió y cuidadosamente comenzó a desenvolver el regalo.

-es…es…-dijo la jovencita sin palabras-¡tan tierno!-levanto lo que parecía ser una mini campera de titular con el nombre de la escuela y el pequeño.

-¡que lindo!-cantaron Tomoka y Ann cuando lo vieron, Ayako observaba con un sonrisa mientras que Kintaro se mantenía alejado para que el niño no se molestara.

-¡muchas gracias a todos!-dijo la madre joven mientras le colocaba la prenda a su hijo.

La fiesta paso sin mas y entonces llego el momento de que todos regresaran a sus hogares, sobre todo cierto cumpleañero que se dormía parado.

A la cobriza no paraba de repetírsele la conversación de Nanjiro-san y su tío. Luego de dormir a su hijo y dejarlo en su cuna se acomodo en su cama con el celular en sus manos.

No había llamado en todo el día, a pesar de que su hijo cumplía años y eso era lo que mas la enojaba. Tomo fuerzas y marco el numero del departamento del príncipe.

-¿Quién habla?-pregunto la voz de una mujer en Ingles.

-etto…¿esta Ryoma Echizen?-pregunto Sakuno en japonés

-¡oh lo siento en estos momentos esta en la ducha, anoche tuvimos mucha acción ¿you know?-dijo la mujer-¿quieres que le deje algún mensaje?-Ryuzaki no pudo contenerse, después de intentar no pensar mal sobre el príncipe, exploto al darse cuenta que las cosas eran tal cual las imaginaba.

Pero ahora tenía un hijo, y lo que le molestaba no era que estuviera con otra, si no que no se dignara a aparecer.

-¡si!-dijo moleste, del otro lado la mujer sonreía victoriosa-¡dile que si ni siquiera va a llamar a su hijo en sus cumpleaños, entonces que se olvide de el para siempre!-seguidamente la cobriza corto la comunicación y el pequeño que se había despertado y parado en la cuna comenzó a llorar.

-¡lo siento, lo siento Ryo-chan!-corrió a levantar al pequeño-¡tranquilo no llores por favor!-sin poder evitarlo sus lagrimas también se hicieron visibles.

Sumire que venia pasando, vio la escena de su nieta y su bisnieto llorando.

-¿¡que sucedió!-

-¡oba-san!-la joven se tiro en los brazos de su abuela junto con su hijo.

-¿Qué sucede mi niña?-

-escuche un llanto ¿le sucede algo a Ryota-kun?-pregunto Takei

-Takei ayúdame, algo sucedió-dijo Sumire, su hijo tomo al pequeño en brazos y comenzó a acunarlo hasta que volvió a dormirse.

-dime Sakuno ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto la Ryuzaki

-oba-san, oji-chan ¡Ryoma esta con otra, ya no nos quiere!-

-eso no puede ser cierto querida, Ryoma prometió…-

-¡hoy la escuche, estaba en su apartamento me dijo que tuvo sexo con el! ¡y ni siquiera llamo para el cumpleaños de su hijo!-exclamo con sus lagrimas a flor de piel-claro si estaba con las manos muy ocupadas-

-tranquila Saku-dijo su tío

-¡no puedo, tu mismo dijiste que su asistente le coqueteaba, ahora es una superestrella, que tonta fui al pensar que se quedaría con nosotros!- Takei y Sumire se miraron con lastima y luego abrazaron a la joven que se encontraba completamente destrozada

-¿Quién era?-pregunto un frío Ryoma listo para su entrenamiento

-numero equivocado-sonrío la rubia-¡vamos a llegar tarde!-

El tenista siguió a la mujer, pero se notaba claramente que no tenía energías. Se había pasado toda la noche preguntándose porque Sakuno había cambiado su numero y no se lo conto.

Se paso días enteros llorando, lamentando aquellas ingenuos deseos. Al fin y al cabo continuaba siendo la misma inocente niña que cuando quedo embarazada. El príncipe podía convencerla de cualquier cosa y ella no se opondría.

¿Por qué el gran príncipe del tenis y novato favorito, querría quedarse con una chica común y corriente? ¿Por qué razón amaría a alguien tan manipulable e insegura?

Estaba cansada de creer en cuentos de hadas plagados de mentiras. Ya no era una niña, tampoco una adolescente, era una mujer, una madre y tenia que comportarse como tal.

En aquellos inciertos momentos, tenia que ponerse firme y planear cual seria su camino a partir de ahora. Era algo seguro que Ryoma Echizen no estaba preparado para ser parte de su hijo y ella, entonces ella avanzaría sin el, muy lejos de el.

Su primer paso, fue aprobar todas las materias con diez, no lo hacia por Ryoma lo hacia porque sin eso no podría avanzar y darle una buena vida a su hijo. Lo siguiente, seguramente seria conseguirse un departamento, no quería seguir dependiendo de su abuela ya demasiado problemas estaba causando y ella ya estaba bastante mayor.

-¿moshi moshi?-pregunto Sumire Ryuzaki, mientras observaba como su nieta intentaba ayudar a su hijo con la pronunciación de algunas palabras. Le enseñaba carteles y esperaba a que el reconociera el dibujo y luego lo ayudaba a pronunciar.-Ryoma…-la cobriza se dio vuelta sorprendida y a la vez ofendida-veras no creo que Sakuno quiera habl…-no termino de hablar cuando su nieta tomo el teléfono violentamente.

-no vuelvas a llamar, ya le dije a tu noviecita-asistente que te olvidaras de Ryota-luego de aquellas palabras la joven colgó el teléfono.

-si vuelve a llamar mándalo al diablo-pidió alzando a su hijo y llevándolo a su habitación, Sumire la observo expectante esa era una Sakuno que nunca antes había visto.

En vez de ponerse a llorar o deprimirse, Sakuno durmió a su hijo y luego ojeo algunas universidades de medicina. Si quería ser medica, igual que su madre, y mientras realizaba aquel sueño trabajaría para darle todos los gustos posibles a su pequeño tesoro.

Todo sonaba imposible, o mas bien complicado e inalcanzable, pero ella ya había pasado una dura prueba. Había estado sola durante todo su embarazo, no dependió de nadie y había llegado hasta allí, es cierto que luego mucha gente importante la apoyo pero lo principal lo hizo sola. No tenia porque temer, confiaba en su fuerza y su hijo dependía de eso.

-Sakuno-llamo su tío a la puerta, la joven arrastro un poco la silla de su escritorio eh hizo señas para que guardara silencio debido al sueño del pequeño-tengo que hablar contigo-

-adelante oji-chan-

-sobre Ryoma…-el rostro de la cobriza se endureció

-no tengo nada que hablar sobre el, todo esta en el pasado-

-pequeña, se que Nanjiro y yo hablamos sobre su asistente y sospechamos un romance pero…-la sobrina del hombre continuaba viendo las universidades ignorando por completo aquella conversación-pero Ryoma seria incapaz de engañarte o de romper una promesa-

-yo se lo que escuche-dijo firme-oji-chan Ryota esta durmiendo, no quiero que su sueño se turbe-el hombre entendió la indirecta y se levanto en silencio.

Ryoma Echizen se encontraba completamente confundido, Sakuno le prohibía volver a ver a su hijo y su madre lo acusaba de cosas que ni siquiera había pensado. El único que no le había reclamado era su padre, pero en su último llamado le dejo una duda

Recordó las palabras exactas _"¿sabes que es lo que tu asistente ah estado haciendo últimamente?"_

Observo a Rider frente a el organizando su agenda, la cual estaba en un Black Berry. Ella era lo manejaba todo, sus llamadas, sus mensajes, sus citas, sus viajes, todo, y solamente ella.

-Rider-la llamo con el rostro sombrío-¿eh tenido algún llamado de una chica llamada Sakuno Ryuzaki?- el joven vio como su asistente se removía y luego intentaba ocultar su molestia.

-¿la chica que cambio su numero? Jajaja deberías olvidarla Ryomita-

-llame a mis padres…-soltó el tenista de pronto-fue muy extraño, mi madre me acusa de tener un romance contigo-

-¡Hay Ryomita que pena!-dijo su asistente sonriendo-se ve que tu madre ah sentido la atracción que hay entre nosotros-

-no se que es lo que has hecho Rider, pero tu y yo no tuvimos ni tendremos nada ¿escuchas?-dijo con brusquedad Ryoma.

-pero, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?-comenzó a desesperarse

-simplemente no quiero-

-¿es por esa Sakuno? Ryomita déjala seguro no vale, yo puedo darte lo mejor. Soy rica, bella y famosa-el tenista sabia que su asistente era una modelo, pero eso no le importaba-¡ya le deje bien en claro a esa japonesa que tu eres mío, y lo serás!-dijo la rubia alterada.

-¿Qué tu que…?-pregunto mientras taba los cabos, descubriendo la razón de porque Ryuzaki no lo quería cerca de su hijo.

-¡Ella llamo y le dije que estábamos juntos!-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción-luego dijo algo sobre que olvidaras a tu hijo-

-¿sabes acaso lo que has provocado?-pregunto el ambarino acercándose a la rubia con ganas de matarla-¡Nunca saldría con una perra como tu!-el tenista se dio la vuelta

-Ryoma espera…-

-la única mujer a la que amo, es la madre de mi hijo y voy a casarme con ella, así que mas te vale dejarme en paz-la rubia callo al suelo impactada y comenzó a llorar.

Luego de mucho trabajo, la fiesta de fin de curso y su despedida definitiva a Seigaku había llegado. La joven de ojos carmín se encontraba parada frente a las canchas de tenis con su uniforme de gala y el diploma en mano. Su cabello danzaba con el frío viento del invierno que se aproximaba.

-¡Sakuno!-llamo Tomoka emocionada, todo el asunto de su egreso la tenia muy emotiva

-¡mira mi diploma!-

-felicidades Tomo-chan-

-gracias, aunque comparada contigo-sonrío la castaña observando las medallas y diplomas que la cobriza había recibido. Mejor promedio, Mejor deportista, Mejor asistencia, Mejor esfuerzo, Mejor alumna y algunos mas. Sakuno Ryuzaki siempre había sido una alumna ejemplar aun después de quedar embarazada.

En ese momento Sumire y Takei aparecieron junto a la familia Echizen y el pequeño niño.

-¡Muchas felicidades chicas!-dijo Sumire cuando estuvo con ambas.

-gracias-dijeron

-valla nunca escuche que nadie se llevara tantos reconocimientos-sonrío Nanjiro y todos observaron las brillantes medallas.

-son solo formalidades-rio la cobriza.

-¡Katan!-pidió el niño que venia en brazos de su abuela. Aquel día habían elegido para el la campera que los sempais le habían obsequiado.

Sakuno sonrío dulcemente y levanto al niño, enseguida capto la atención de varias compañeras que se acercaron.

-¿este es tu hijo Ryuzaki-san?-pregunto una mirando tiernamente a Ryota.

-así es-afirmo la cobriza un poco extrañada por la reacción de sus compañeras

-¡es tan lindo!-cantaron

-¡mira que lindo ojos!-los cuales eran aun más ámbar que su padre

-y sus cabellos tan sedosos-

-¡que tierno se ve con la campera del equipo de tenis!-y así continuaron las alabanzas al pequeño. Sakuno estaba confundida, algunas eran compañeras que se habían alejado solo por haber quedado embarazada. Se preguntaba porque ahora volvían.

-un Echizen siempre tiene atención-dijo Nanjiro orgulloso

-creo que tengo competencia-agrego Ryoga

-¿Quién es el padre Sakuno-san?-pregunto otra compañera, esa era la pregunta que había rondado por mucho tiempo los pasillos de la escuela.

-soy yo-se escucho una voz, al darse vuelta muchas quedaron sorprendidas pero el parecido era indudable. Sakuno reconoció enseguida de quien se trataba.

-Ryoma-susurro sin ocultar su frialdad.

-tenemos que hablar-dijo el tenista serio, al ver aquello todas las chicas se retiraron.

-¡yo me llevo a Ryota a dar una vuelta!-dijo Ryoga tomando a su sobrino de los brazos de su madre.

-¡me apunto!-dijo Nanjiro

-será mejor que siga a esos dos antes de que se arme un escándalo con las chicas-dijo Rinko, Sumire la acompaño y Tomoka regreso a buscar a su novio. Quedaron solos y sin poder quitarse los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué quieres hablar?-dijo la joven molesta

-no puedes alejarme de Ryota-

-¡Oh ahora recuerdas que tienes un hijo!-

-¡siempre lo eh recordado!-

-¡no mientas!-dijo Sakuno al borde de las lagrimas

-Sakuno, no se que es lo que Rider te ah dicho, pero todo es mentira-dijo el príncipe con sus ojos completamente sincerados.

-¿Cómo esperas que te crea? No llamaste para el cumpleaños de Ryota-

-¡porque ella me dijo que habías cambiado el numero de teléfono!-Ryoma estaba a punto de perder la paciencia-intente tomar un vuelo, pero todos estaban cancelados, otra mentira de Rider-la cobriza no dijo nada

-Sakuno se que todo esto es en realidad mi culpa-admitió el tenista sorprendiendo a la cobriza-si hubiera echo todas las cosas por mi cuenta, Rider no habría llegado a nuestras vidas-dijo-Tu pudiste hacer todo sola, estudiar, cuidar de Ryota y trabajar, yo debería de poder también-

La cobriza sonrío, realmente era patética volvió a caer en los encantos del tenista, Ryoma Echizen la tenia total e irreversiblemente controlada.

-¿te acostaste con ella Ryoma-kun?-pregunto con su rostro serio

-no me eh acostado con ninguna otra mujer desde que concebimos a Ryota-admitió un poco avergonzado-desde ese día a la única que eh querido tener en mis brazos, eres tu Sakuno.-

-Ryoma…-dijo la cobriza completamente hechizada-no se como lo haces-dijo finalmente en un suspiro.

-¿el que…?

-tener tanto control sobre mi-dijo sonriendo para si misma-tu podrías hacerme creer cualquier cosa Ryoma, yo siempre te creeré-

-eso es porque en el fondo, sabes que digo la verdad-dijo Ryoma acortando las distancias y tomando a la cobriza de los hombros-al igual que yo siempre confíe en ti para que siguieras adelante-la sonrisa burlona del príncipe mientras veía los reconocimientos de Sakuno fue para ella encantadora y olvido de pronto que hacia solo unos minutos lo odiaba.

-te amo-dijo el ambarino uniendo sus labios con los de la cobriza

-yo también-respondió

-¡ototan (oto-san)!-llamo el pequeño niño a lo que la pareja se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la familia Ryuzaki y Echizen juntas.

Ryoma se aproximo a su hijo y lo levanto en brazos, el niño parecía todavía reconocerlo a pesar de que habían pasado cuatro meses desde que no estaba con el.

-¡que bueno que ya se reconciliaron!-canto la voz de Nanjiro aproximándose junto a su nieto en brazos.

-estábamos preocupado de que no pudiéramos darles nuestro obsequio-agrego Sumire mirando a Takei quien asentía con una gran sonrisa.

-¿obsequio?-pregunto Sakuno un tanto perdida, su hijo jugaba con uno de sus mechones desde los brazos de su padre.

-espero que este no sea ningún retorcido plan…-menciono el tenista mirando especialmente a su padre y hermano, el cual había llegado hacia unos momentos junto a un montón de chicas que suspiraban por el.

-Sakuno ah demostrado cuanto ah madurado en este tiempo-dijo Takei mirando a su sobrina quien le regalo una tierna sonrisa-entonces yo y mi madre pensamos que podríamos darle algo por todo ese esfuerzo, y además una disculpa por lo que sucedió durante su embarazo-

-yo sabia que Sakuno quería tener mas privacidad para cuidar de Ryota y comenzar su nueva vida, así que decidimos comenzar a buscar un departamento-añadió Sumire sonriendo a su nieta.

-oba-san…-dijo la cobriza con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-cuando Sumire-san me comento la idea, enseguida quise ayudar, Nanjiro y yo pensamos que seria un muy buen lugar al que tu podrías regresar y llamarías hogar-dijo la madre del príncipe.

-aquí están las llaves-dijo Sumire mostrando el juego que relucía, Sakuno y Ryoma no podían creerlo.

-gracias, muchas gracias-dijo Sakuno llorando con toda su felicidad, Sumire y Rinko se acercaron a abrazarla mientras que Nanjiro y Takei sonreían.

Era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva familia, Sakuno Ryuzaki se encontraba acostada en el futon que habían acomodado en el medio de lo que algún día seria la sala de su apartamento. Ahora que se encontraba vacío, parecía mas grande de lo que era. Tenia una pequeña cocina, una sala-comedor, un baño y dos habitaciones además de un espacioso balcón en el que se tenia una hermosa vista de la torre de Tokio.

Aquella noche, Ryoma prefirió pasarla en el nuevo apartamento para irse acostumbrando así que allí estaban los tres.

La cobriza recostada en el futon junto a su hijo que dormía placidamente con sus dos bracitos extendidos y su respiración continua.

-¿ya esta dormido?-pregunto Ryoma sorprendiéndola, la joven levanto su mirada y se encontró que el tenista venia con un pantalón largo de dormir y una remera blanca.

-si, supongo que ah sido un día atareado para el-dijo la joven suavemente

El tenista se recostó del otro lado de su hijo, justo en frente de Sakuno, ambos miraron al pequeño durante largo rato y finalmente cruzaron sus miradas.

La cobriza se ruborizo y bajo su mirada nuevamente, el tenista curvo sus labios en una sonrisa.

-con todo esto, no pude darte algo- dijo el ambarino llamando la atención de la joven, que enseguida volvió a subir su mirada. El tenista tomo su mano y deslizo un pequeño anillo de oro con un rubí sobre su dedo anular.

-¡Ryoma!-dijo la joven sorprendida-esto es…-

-el símbolo de nuestras promesas-sonrío-cuando me corone el numero uno del mundo y tu termines tus estudios, vamos a casarnos- la joven sabia que era una orden, pero de todas maneras sonrío enternecida.

Mientras su hijo dormía tranquilamente, Sakuno guío sus manos hacia el rostro del joven tenista y se fundieron en un dulce beso.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, había tenido que transitar un camino muy duro, un camino que ella Eligio seguir "la maternidad". Con todo el dolor que sufrió, continuo y continuo, importándole solo aquella vida que se formaba dentro suyo.

Pero a pesar de que todo había sido complicado y no tuvo ningún descanso, finalmente tuvo una recompensa. A su lado, apoyándola, amándola y protegiéndola siempre estaría el. Quizás al principio estuvieron distanciados, pero ahora Sakuno sabía lo equivocada que había estado. Ryoma Echizen habría dado todo si ella le hubiera confesado la verdad.

Aun así, no se puede llorar sobre los errores, y lo que se debe hacer es mirar hacia el futuro. A partir de allí comenzaba el verdadero reto, y seguramente tendrían muchos mas problemas que afrontar pero ahora, estaban juntos y por esa razón…eran mas fuertes que nunca.

Eh aquí la vida secreta de una adolescente japonesa.

bueno, primero que nada quier pedirles disculpas por publicar tan tarde, tuve varios problemas. Ahora quiero agradecerles por haber leido esta historia y haberme acompañado durante todo este tiempo para mi fue muy divertido.

es posible que haga un epilogo, pero no prometto publicarlo muy pronto, aun asi voy a dar lo mejor...mis mejores deseoos...bye!


End file.
